


Home Is Whenever I'm With You (You're My Sweetheart)

by Rearviewdreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Event Planning, Friends to Lovers, I swear I'm trying to be better with tags, M/M, Please don't throw things, Top Louis, Weddings, ambitious Harry, excessive mentions of coffee, it's angsty, semi-ambitious Louis?, the amount of fluff at the end is shameful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 62,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles was on the fast track to getting everything he ever wanted. Louis Tomlinson was never supposed to be one of those things.</p><p>                                                                                                                ***</p><p>'Louis can hear every word of warning that Niall gave him tangled up with the sound of his pulse thudding in his ears and he ignores every bit of it. Louis isn’t stupid. He knows that what he and Harry are doing has an expiration date, and that they are huge distractions to each other even if Harry doesn’t think so, but Louis just can’t bring himself to care when they fit together this way. Being with Harry feels a lot like bungee jumping off a cliff or getting up enough courage to get your very first tattoo. The adrenaline is what pushes you to do it even when you know it might be unpleasant. Louis’ heart may not withstand having to say goodbye to Harry later, but the rush and the high of the present is too good to back out'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthetreewashappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthetreewashappy/gifts).



> 'A fic where H&L are both competing for a huge promotion where they would get a substantial pay raise, relocate, and be the head of a new company. It's everything they've been working for. Meanwhile they fall in love and it haunts them that one day they will be apart.'
> 
>  
> 
> Hoping I got it right!
> 
>  
> 
> Now being translated into Russian: https://ficbook.net/authors/1650604

_It’s entirely too early for this_ , Harry thinks as he listens to Niall give the whole room a recount of his wild night, which really shouldn’t sound as amazing and fun as it does considering he was technically working at the time.

Apparently the man who hired Niall to plan his fiftieth birthday celebration loved the idiot so much after working with him that he offered to let Niall take either of his prized Aston Martins for a spin if he should ever feel so inclined. It must be nice to be Niall and have people practically fall all over themselves to be on his good side. Niall stresses half as much as all the other event planners in the building, and yet clients show him their appreciation by offering him gifts such as weekend getaways on their private islands or the chance to drive around in cars that are just as bloody expensive. It’s a good thing Niall is actually hardworking and good at his job, otherwise Harry might be a bit jealous.

Niall’s newest favor from a client drops all the jaws in the room.

“Oh my God! You _have_ to take me with you! I’ll hate you if you don’t,” Liam threatens in a state of sheer wonder at his side.

“Of course, Payno! I wouldn’t dream of going without you, mate. Cross my heart.” Niall places a palm against his heart to show that he means it, and Liam looks so excited that you’d think they were about to go speeding through London in the next five minutes.

Niall sits forward to look over at Harry, noticing that he’s been pretty much silent this whole time. “You’re being quiet over there, Haz. What’s wrong? _Jealous_?” he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Insanely so,” Harry mutters, praying that Niall won’t offer to take _him_ along for the drive. Harry has witnessed Niall behind the wheel of a vehicle many times. He has even ridden with him on several ill-advised occasions, and for the sake of his and Liam’s safety, their girlfriends, the city, and that poor man’s cherished cars, Harry secretly hopes that their little outing never happens.

Harry shifts further into the seat beneath him so that he’s sitting more comfortably as he listens to the excited chatter going on. Apparently Niall’s good fortune is the most interesting topic to hit the office this week. Eventually, even their director, Lou, even gets roped into the car discussion.

 _So much for starting on time, then_.

Harry checks the time on his phone between hums of acknowledgment and quick nods so that he looks as though he’s invested in the conversation when someone addresses him, but honestly he’d much rather get the show on the road.

Their daily team meetings are supposed to start promptly at eight o’clock each morning. They meet every single day, however there is usually nothing prompt about it, Harry finds.

Harry loves being on time. Punctuality is even a virtue in his opinion, however he seems to be the only one of his co-workers who feels that way since he arrives ten minutes early for virtually everything. Liam is usually right behind him though, coming in just a couple minutes before eight each day, and Lou and Niall usually make it right on time or just a minute or so late, which doesn’t bother Harry all that much. He could live with starting a couple of minutes late, but that’s never the case, because they almost _always_ end up waiting for Louis to get there.

The man runs on his own time, which might be anywhere between five and fifteen minutes behind schedule depending on what day of the week it is. He’s always dressed nicely, a feat which appears quite effortless with the way his hair is always artfully arranged as if he’s spent all morning on it when really he’s probably just rolled out of bed. A fresh cup of coffee is usually wedged between his hands when he strolls in like he has nowhere in particular to be, and today is no different when the glass doors slide open and Louis finally steps inside of Lou’s office to join them.

Harry checks the time again. _Twelve minutes late._

No one else seems to notice or care when Louis happily saunters over to the couch and squeezes himself between Liam and Niall. He offers the room a quick ‘good morning’ before seamlessly joining in with the chatter as if he has been there the whole time.

“No way! You have _got_ to take me with you,” he says after Niall brags to him about his newest favor offer, “I once went to the Aston Martin gallery museum in Oxfordshire. It was fucking _brilliant_ ,” he assures everyone, with that easy smile and air he seems to always exhibit, and Harry thinks that’s great. It’s a lovely story, really. He wishes he could’ve been there, however there’s an actual _meeting_ they’re supposed to be in the middle of right now, so he isn’t quite as impressed as everyone else seems to be with Louis Tomlinson’s tale.

Harry clears his throat a couple of times to get the room’s attention after the discussion shifts from Aston Martins to an impromptu game of Would You Rather, featuring the world’s most expensive and luxurious vehicles. He kind of wishes he hadn’t interrupted when everyone stops to blink over at him with confusion lining their features.

Harry meekly gestures at the time displayed on his phone with a soft smile so that no one hates him for bringing the morning’s party to an abrupt end, because honestly, Harry enjoys debating Bond cars as much as the next person; just, you know, not right now.

Liam and Niall get the hint first, settling down so they can begin, but promising to reopen their debate at a later time. They reposition themselves on the couch so that they’re facing Lou with their laptops open instead, giving her their full attention now that the room is quiet.

Their boss, the person who’s usually immune to these sorts of distractions this early in the morning, has to gather herself as well, clearing her throat and launching herself into action when she realizes that they’ve wasted a large chuck of the morning already.

Louis hasn’t even been in the room more than five minutes, but Harry can’t help but notice him since he’s the only person in the room who doesn’t look concerned at all that they’ve accomplished nothing thus far. He fixes his face so that he looks a bit more serious now that the atmosphere has turned business-like, but Harry can see the tiny smirk he’s wearing as he brings his coffee to his lips.

“Sorry for the delay,” he murmurs to the room at large, causing Niall to grin and nudge him in the side. And if Louis notices Harry glancing over at him, he surely doesn’t show it.

Harry feels better, breathes easier when Lou begins the team meeting that should’ve started quite a while ago.

She starts by reading off the different projects that each of them is currently working on so they can discuss their progress.

Liam looks stressed when he reveals that he’s just begun planning a vow-renewal for a couple who has a guest list of over three hundred people, but still want to retain the intimacy of a small ceremony. Liam always does an amazing job at whatever he’s working on, so Harry has no idea why he looks so worried. They take turns suggesting different venues that would hold that many people as well make the occasion special, and soon enough Liam is feeling better and much more confident that he can pull this off.

Niall is anything but concerned when it’s his turn to talk, looking overly pleased with himself when Lou announces that his event from the night before was a huge success and that his client called in early this morning to sing his praises. He shows a few pictures from his event, each one overflowing with enough champagne and flashy embellishments to make the party look like the outside of a disco ball. Pretty much everything Niall does looks that way. The grandeur of his aesthetic is loud and always somewhat over the top, and yet somehow never crosses the line into being tacky. Harry has no fucking idea how he does it.

When it’s Louis’ turn, he looks mostly at ease, announcing that he’s coming to the end of a project that he’s been working on now for a few weeks. It’s a birthday party for a girl who’s turning sixteen in just two days, and apparently the girl has no idea that her family is throwing her this massive celebration. Her parents haven’t the first clue about her interests or taste, so Louis has had to do a lot of guessing about things she may like. Not knowing whether or not a client will like any of the choices he’s made would drive Harry absolutely mad and make him second guess everything, but as always, Louis doesn’t seem to share Harry’s feeling on the matter.

Harry talks last, taking a deep breath before sharing his progress with the engagement party he’s been planning for over two months as well as the book launch he’s been commissioned to plan, but hasn’t actually started working on yet from being so busy with his first project. The engagement party isn’t happening for another week or so, so he isn’t exactly scrambling just yet, but he’s definitely feeling the pressure as each day passes knowing that he’s got even more work to do as soon as he finishes. It’s a lot and he puts a lot of pressure on himself, but in the end his clients end up happy and Harry ends the day being proud of himself and the job that he’s done, so he thinks the stress is well worth the payoff.

The meeting goes on as usual after project updates, with Lou moving through a wide range of topics while everyone pretends to be completely engaged in what’s going on.

Harry surveys the room to find Niall looking like he’s paying attention, but Harry can see him and Louis not-so-subtly elbowing each other in the ribs. Liam is actually quite focused for the most part as he follows along with their boss, but he can’t help but get side-tracked when the quiet little elbow war going on between Niall and Louis bleeds over to his side of the couch, forcing him to join in and defend himself. Harry is glad he decided to sit in the armchair today when Liam frowns at being dragged into their painful and annoying game.

Harry tries to listen as he watches them, but his focus is off-center today too it seems. He’s not sure why or when it started exactly, but lately whenever he isn’t working, he just feels so distant and distracted. By what, Harry has no idea, but he does know that routine events such as their morning meetings used to hold his attention but now it’s getting harder to keep up his enthusiasm.

  
He loves Lou and his co-workers, and Harry honestly enjoys every part of his job. He’s happy to come to work every day and making his clients happy, and yet somehow something still feels off. He doesn’t know what it is or how to fix whatever restlessness is going on inside of his brain, so he tells himself it’s nothing. Deep down, Harry knows that it’s not nothing.

He’s been half-listening, finding himself a little lost when he tunes back into the conversation and the room’s mood seems to have shifted.

He glances over to find Liam fully engrossed in whatever Lou is now talking about. Even Niall and Louis have stopped playing around, their arms motionless and resting at their sides as they listen.

Their director is talking about the company, Harry is pretty sure, but it isn’t until she mentions the words opportunity and change in the same sentence that Harry realizes why the room has fallen so still.

A similar announcement had been made almost two years ago when the company had been doing so well that they wanted to expand and start up a new office, choosing Amsterdam of all places.

Harry had only been with the company for six months at the time and only just starting out, so the opportunity didn’t interest him, however Zayn had been with the company for over five years when he decided to apply for the position.

He was the most successful and sought-after planner within the company at the time and he pulled in more revenue than anyone else. Every client he’d ever worked with had nothing but great things to say about him, and he made planning look so effortless and easy that every other planner in the building looked up to and almost envied him. He was the obvious choice for the promotion, having enough experience and knowledge about the field to be able to manage his own office, and so, when Lou offered it, he accepted immediately. He got a new title, a pay raise, and the chance to move to a city he’d never even visited before to start up the new branch of their company. He said his goodbyes, and within a few short months he was gone.

The thought of moving away from everything he knows had sounded scary to Harry back then. Zayn had even mentioned the fact that he was nervous about uprooting his entire life to do something so new and unexpected, but time passed and he adjusted just fine. Now he posts pictures of himself and his new life all the time like moving to Amsterdam was the best decision he’s ever made.

Harry wants that too; more than he realized, now that he’s really thinking about it.

Maybe that’s why he’s been feeling so restless lately. Unable to focus on anything because the fire that he once felt about his shiny new job has flickered out. He hadn’t even realized that he felt so stuck in his current position, but now that change is a possibility, Harry thinks starting over may be the perfect solution.

The new office is going to be in New York City, opening in the next six months with a new team of planners that’s already being assembled and a new director’s position that sounds better and better the more Lou talks it up. He can picture himself there, in a big, open office that looks just like the one he’s currently sitting in with huge windows overlooking the bustle of the city below. He’d get a chance to design his own agency and do things the way he likes with every team meeting he runs starting right at eight o’clock on the dot.

The efficiency and punctuality of it all makes his heart pitter-patter in his chest just picturing it.

* 

Everyone shuffles out of the room much slower than usual, caught up in hushed conversations about the new office and whether or not it sounds like something they would want for themselves. Harry listens hard as he slowly makes his way towards his smaller office, only catching bits and pieces of Liam and Niall’s conversation just as he’s leaving.

He gets the gist of it, though, confirming what Harry had already guessed, which is that Liam wants to stay close to his girlfriend and her family, and Niall- well he hasn’t actually said anything yet, but Harry is pretty sure the distance between him and his family back in Ireland is already too wide for him. Going away to New York would only make it harder for him to see them, so he’s pretty sure Niall wants to stay put as well.

Harry looks around for Louis, noticing him missing from the group, but somehow he’s managed to sneak out of Lou’s office. Harry had wanted to stay behind and talk to Lou one on one, but people are still lingering and she’s busy on the phone when Harry spots her over at her desk.

He leaves, intent on coming back as soon as the room is clear and Lou is free to hear him out, more than determined to let her know that he plans to apply for the director’s position at the new office. Liam and Niall don’t want it and although the only other person who brings in more money than him at this office is Louis, Harry could pretty much bet on his life that Louis couldn’t be bothered with the responsibility of running his own office. Hell, he can’t even bother to show up on time for a meeting that takes place at the same time every bloody day. As far as Harry is concerned, that job is already his. He just has to inform Lou.

Harry goes back to his office and makes a few calls, confirming some orders and the live band for the engagement party he’s working on, and actually making a plan for the other event he hasn’t even begun.

It’s been over an hour when Harry can’t think of anything else to further distract himself. He makes his way back to Lou’s office as quickly as he can, the adrenaline from what he’s about to do giving him the confidence to walk right up to the door. He knocks before opening it, but it doesn’t budge.

His enthusiasm is dampened just a bit by not being able to just walk right in. He takes a deep breath, pacing around the entrance to the door as he waits. He gets impatient after a couple of minutes have passed and the people talking inside have yet to come out. He steps up to the door, his hand raised in a fist to try knocking again when it unexpectedly swings open towards him.

Harry is just regaining his balance and his dignity from being startled when he looks up to see who just essentially tried to kill him with a door. He locks eyes with none other than Louis, who tries to cover up his amused grin as he walks by. Harry feels like he’s always doing that, finding humor in almost everything that Harry does, which makes no sense considering they hardly ever speak.

Harry stares after him, wondering what on Earth he would want to speak with Lou about in private, and more importantly, how he managed to beat him to her office when the man can’t seem to do anything else in a timely manner.

Their boss notices him awkwardly standing there in the doorway. He tries to push Louis and his strange behavior out of his mind as she beckons him to step in. Harry shakes his hands out at his side, releasing the sudden burst of nerves he feels gathering at the pit of his stomach before walking into his director’s office and changing his life forever.

\------

Louis’ steps come a bit lighter than usual as he makes his way back to his office. He hadn’t really planned on going to see Lou when their team meeting ended this morning, but the more he thought about the opportunity, the more he began to convince himself that potentially going to a new place is an ace plan.

Niall sees him when he walks by his office, getting up from the conversation he’s having with the two very engrossed clients to follow him.

“Ni, did you just leave those two people in your office by themselves?” Louis laughs, pretty sure Niall didn’t even tell them when he’d be back before he muttered something in their direction and took off.

He waves Louis’ question off as he moves to keep up with him. “They’ll be fine for a few minutes. I told them I was going to the file room to check on something.”

“We don’t even have a file room,” Louis says, turning into his office. Niall is right on his heels.

“Well, they don’t know that, now do they?” he answers back with impatience. “Tell me what happened with Lou? What did she say?” he asks as he unceremoniously flops down on the sofa by the window like he has nowhere else in particular to be.

Louis sighs, coming to flop down beside him. A small grin playing at his lips as he thinks over the last half hour or so.

“She said she was surprised that I stepped forward.” A little more than surprised really, considering how wide her eyes went when he said that he wanted to be considered for the new director’s position. “She says she thinks I’d do a good job running an office and that I’ve more than earned the chance to be considered, so, I guess we’ll see what happens.”

“It sounds like the two of you have already come to an agreement if you ask me,” Niall tells him with an encouraging squeeze to his arm. “That’s great, Tommo! I’ll miss you like crazy, mate, but I’m proud of you all the same.” It sounds great to Louis as well, better than great when he really lets himself think about it.

Niall would be a good candidate to head up a new office too. He and Liam would be Louis’ direct competition if not for their girlfriends and families who they want to stick around with. Louis however has no commitments holding him to this place. He loves his friends and his family is here of course, but it’s not like the move to New York has to be permanent or anything. Louis loves trying new things. He also loves adventures, and moving to New York City sounds like a fantastic one.

“It’ll be amazing if she chooses me,” Louis admits, letting himself dream just a little. 

“And she will,” Niall assures him. Louis isn’t quite so sure of that, though.

“I ran into Harry on the way out of Lou’s office. Like, literally. I think I scared him half to death with the door from how close he was standing to it.”

He had looked just as shocked as Lou had when he saw Louis step out of their director’s office. Much like he did last month when Louis got to work a full minute before him because he’d unintentionally set his alarm half an hour earlier than usual.

Harry always seems to look at him like he’s some random guy who just wandered into the building and decided to stay and maybe plan a few parties while he’s at it. Actually, Louis had felt a lot like that when he first started working here to replace Zayn, but after a few months he started to realize that he’s good at what he does, even if he and Harry do go about things in completely different ways.

“Not that I’m picking sides here, because I love you both,” Niall begins, even though Louis can tell by the soft way that he’s looking at him that the majority of his love falls on Louis’ side of things. “Do you think Lou will really give the job to him?” he asks.

“No idea,” Louis shrugs. “I’ve only been here a little over a year, so Harry has experience over me, but on the other hand I am a couple of years older. We’re pretty much equal in numbers and reputation when it comes to clients and revenue, so it could go either way I suppose.”

Louis doesn’t really know much about Harry besides work-related information and the fact that he’s always so busy working that he rarely even takes a break to have a drink or go out with everyone else to relax. 

He has accompanied them out on a pub-crawl once or twice, however each time he has come out Louis can tell that his mind is still at work, almost like he doesn’t quite know how to draw a line between all of the designs and numbers floating through his brain and the personal life that he doesn’t know how to live.

Out of the four of them, he and Harry have probably spent the least amount of time getting to know each other, except for that one night where Niall got Harry so drunk that he spent most of the night facedown on a greasy table. He had looked so pitiful and weary that Louis couldn’t stop himself from rubbing comforting circles through the back of his shirt. Louis almost laughs thinking back to that night and how it had ended with Harry getting sick in the toilets and swearing that he’d never speak to Niall again.

Louis doubts that Harry even remembers anything from that night considering the state he was in. It’s still funny to think about, though.

That happens a lot where Harry’s concerned. Louis just ends up grinning to himself whenever he’s around because his eyebrows are almost always crinkled into a small frown of worry or concentration and he always looks, for lack of a better and more appropriate word, _harried_.

“I didn’t think he’d want to move,” Niall says after a while. “I mean he’s so wrapped up and into everything going on here at this office, I never thought he’d want to drop all of that to start over somewhere else.”

Louis didn’t peg him for the type to just pick up and leave either, but Louis didn’t see himself as the director type until just a short while ago. For Louis, moving means experiencing new things, seizing the day to follow life’s path wherever it may lead him; he isn’t certain what exactly Harry’s after, but he’s sure it’s important to him, whatever _it_ is.

\-------- 

Harry walks out of Lou’s office feeling a lot less sure of himself than when he first got there. He hadn’t expected for anyone else in the office to really want the new job. He knew Liam and Niall were pretty well-rooted in their lives, but Harry never considered Louis and what he might want.

He feels kind of foolish for just assuming that he’d be the only one that the job appealed to, but he damn sure didn’t think it would be Louis-never-on-time-for anything- _ever_ -Tomlinson going up against him; clearly Harry has misjudged the man.

Liam is waiting for him outside of his office door with an anxious expression when Harry gets there. They don’t even speak until they’re safely inside with the door closed.

“What did she say?” Liam asks, coming to stand in front of Harry’s desk, covered with an organized collage of bulleted lists, all in varying degrees of checked completion. Harry lets out the little breath he feels as though he’s been holding since he left Lou’s office when he sinks into his chair.

“That she wasn’t surprised to see me there and she said that she was pretty much counting on me wanting the opportunity to run my own office. She says that I’d make a great director.”

The worry lines on Liam’s forehead smooth out once he hears that. “Haz, that’s amazing! Congratulations!”

Harry smiles, fully appreciating his friend’s support, even though it’s a bit premature.

“Thanks, Li, but I haven’t gotten the job yet,” Harry tells him, causing Liam to roll his eyes like it’s obvious that Lou’s going to offer it to him. “I ran into Louis on the way in. He had beaten me there and already talked to Lou when I got there.”

Liam’s eyebrows shoot up. “ _He_ beat _you_? _Really_?” Harry laughs to himself about how he thought the same exact thing when Louis Tomlinson nearly killed him with the door to their boss’s office. Liam raises an eyebrow at this new information. “I had gone to Louis’ office to ask him a question earlier and he wasn’t there. I figured he was with Niall or out with a client or something. I never would’ve guessed that he was upstairs talking about becoming a _director_ of all things. No offense to him of course, it’s just-.” Liam tacks on when his words come out a bit critical.

“No, you’re right. I never would’ve expected for him to want to run his own office either,” Harry says. Harry tries to picture what a company under Louis Tomlinson’s management might look like. The only mental picture he gets is every team meeting starting past noon. However, the city aspect of things; Harry can see that perfectly. “I think New York would be a good place for him,” he admits. Harry can imagine him there and loving every minute of it. He’d thrive in the chaos, whereas Harry would need a lot more time to adjust.

Liam nods like he agrees.

“I guess Lou’s got quite the decision to make. Either of you would be perfect for it. I wouldn’t want to have to choose between you,” Liam says, although Harry secretly knows that Liam would pick him every time.

“I guess she’ll let us know soon,” Harry sighs, hoping he won’t have to wait too long.

* 

Soon comes a lot quicker than Harry would have guessed later that day when he gets called to Lou’s office.

His heart is in his throat the entire time he’s making the journey up to see her. He hadn’t expected for her to make a decision this fast. The new office won’t even be ready for months. _He’s_ not ready yet.

The door is slightly ajar when he finally reaches it. He’s just about to poke his head in to see if Lou has stepped out when a voice from directly behind him makes him jump. 

“Fancy seeing you here again,” Louis chirps. “I guess she wanted to talk to us at the same time.”

Harry doesn’t know what to say to that so he stands in silence, watching as Louis boldly pushes the door open to step through it, not caring if Lou is in there or not.

Lou smiles when she sees them both.

“Come in! Come in!” she beckons, excitedly gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Louis happily drops down in one to make himself at home, leaving the chair next to the window open for Harry. Harry’s still nervous and his stomach is doing something weird as the reality of this moment hits him. He wonders if Louis is as nervous as he feels and he’s just better at hiding it. He sure doesn’t look nervous with the way he’s slinked back with one ankle comfortably balanced over his knee.

Lou stops fiddling with her computer and the hundreds of other things she’s currently doing at one time to give them all of her attention. "I bet you're both wondering why you’re here,” she begins once Harry has taken his seat. “I’m sure you already know that both of you are interested in the director’s position at the new office. You’re both amazing at what you do and I think you both would do a splendid job at an office of your own, however, it’s a _very_ hard decision to make, trying to choose between the two of you.”

Lou smiles at them both and Harry isn’t really sure if he’s breathing properly from all the build up. He glances over at Louis who is sitting up and looking more serious than Harry has ever seen him. So, he isn’t as relaxed as Harry thought then.

“I got a call this morning from a very enthusiastic couple who have just gotten engaged. Their guest list is going to be around four hundred and fifty, and until this morning I had no idea who I wanted to give them as a planner since the work load would be so much and they’ve said they have no preference for who they work with.”

Harry’s brain is working overtime to try and follow his boss’, but he’s not seeing how this pertains to anything New York City related.

“So… you want one of us to take the new clients, then?” he guesses, not seeing any other reason for her to bring it up. “Whichever one of us didn’t get the job?”

Lou smiles and quickly shakes her head at them. It’s an unsettling move that only makes Harry more confused.

“No, Harry. I want _both_ of you to take the new clients! I want you to work as _partners_. A _team_. The new office won’t be open for another six months and one of you will be running it, but having you work together while you’re still here will give me the chance to see your strengths individually and help me make a decision based on how well you collaborate. If you get the job, you’ll be in charge of your own group of planners and you’ll have to be able to work in a collaborative environment. I think this will be a good way to see how you handle working with others. It’ll be fun. Almost like an extended job interview,” she beams like her idea is the greatest thing ever.

Harry doesn’t mind doing a wedding for four hundred people. He’d do it himself on top of all the other events he’s already working on, but he’s never had to work with anybody before. And he hates interviews so much that he broke out into hives before meeting Lou for the first time. He realizes that this is probably the reason why Lou is making them do this; that she knows full well how independent and sometimes tightly-wound he can be, but Harry doesn’t think forcing him to work with Louis is going to change anything. In all honesty, it’ll probably only make things worse.

Louis pipes up after the initial shock of her idea has set in. “So…how exactly would that work with us doing it as a team?”

“Our company will plan three events for the couple. The engagement party, the wedding, and the reception afterwards. I’m thinking maybe one of you could focus on the engagement, the other could focus on the reception, and then you could both tackle the wedding together?” 

“How do we decide who’s going to plan which events?” Harry asks, all of a sudden very concerned about the time frame in which this is all to be done.

“I think you two should discuss it, see what works best, and then split the duties however you see fit. I don’t think it should be an issue as long as each person is carrying some of the weight and you’re both working together,” she explains.

Harry forces an agreeable smile on his face to match the carefree, easy one that Louis is wearing.

He had thought he was about to be either promoted or let down gently when he stepped into this room, but somehow Lou has managed to turn everything upside down and backwards, and in only a few minutes too.

Her expression turns bittersweet as she glances between the two of them. “I know that I’ll lose one of you in the end, and I can’t imagine this office without either of you, but isn’t all of this kind of exciting too?” she beams, clearly having no inkling of the actual definition of the word _exciting_. Harry feels lightheaded. “Just think, in a few short months one of you will be the new me all the way in New York City!” she exclaims.

“Yeah, Lou,” Louis smiles, turning to see Harry looking like he just ate something with an expired date. “Just think.”

Harry doesn’t know what to do or even where to go after their visit. His mind is all over the place as soon as he steps out of Lou’s office, already trying to hone in on an effective plan of action for the mess that his boss just placed him right in the middle of.

He gets only a few steps down the corridor, his feet determinedly moving one in front of the other before indecision and uncertainty bring him right back to stand in front of Lou’s office again.

Louis blinks at him when he steps out into the corridor as well, taking in his current state and the exasperated lines Harry is certain are probably streaking across his forehead.

Louis grins, much like he always seems to do whenever Harry is feeling frazzled. His new partner takes one look at him before walking ahead towards the stairs. Louis doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even gesture for Harry to follow, but somehow Harry just _knows_ that he’s supposed to.

Harry doesn’t come to this floor very often unless it’s to see Niall or to use the good copier. He doesn’t think he’s ever even poked his head inside of Louis’ office before; there’s never been any reason for him to, but it’s all he can think about as they continue walking the unfamiliar hall.

Niall’s demanding voice calls Louis’ name when he sees him pass by his open door. Louis gives him a quick, cursory wave as he continues walking at the same fast pace. A perplexed look crosses Niall’s face when he notices Harry tagging along in the same direction.

“ _Harry?_ ” Niall asks, scrambling to leave his desk. “What the-?”

Harry isn’t sure if it’s intentional, but Louis definitely speeds up when he hears Niall fumbling to catch up with them.

“Oh, look, here we are,” Louis announces when they arrive. He quickly ushers Harry inside with a kind smile. Niall picks up his pace, but is too late when Louis closes the door just as his face makes an appearance. 

“Oi! What the fuck is this?” Niall complains, and quite loudly considering he’s right outside the wooden door that Louis is barricading with his body weight.

“Go away, Ni! I’ll tell you everything later.”

“ _Later?_ ” Niall grumbles, still knocking on the door like maybe Louis will reconsider and let him inside. “What the fuck? Did you get the job?”

“Uh…no? Not exactly,” he relays through the wood, amusement visible on his face when he meets Harry’s eyes and Niall swears again under his breath at his cryptic answer.

It takes a minute of Louis placating and reassuring Niall that he will be fully briefed and informed about what the hell is going on as soon as possible before he yields and finally goes back to his own office.

Louis releases a long breath when he no longer hears his friend shuffling around on the other side of the door. He straightens up from the door and faces Harry with a quick apology.

“Sorry about all that. He means well, but- well actually- it’s _Niall_ were talking about, so you already know how he is,” Louis explains with fondness.

“He had a client in his office just now, didn’t he?” Harry asks, almost certain that he saw a woman and a man sitting in front of his desk when they walked by. He can’t believe he just got up and left. Harry could never do something like that without apologizing a billion times.

“When it comes to Niall, I honestly wouldn’t doubt it,” Louis jokes.

Harry watches him push away from the door to cross the room to sit on the comfortable looking couch by the window. Again, he doesn’t ask for Harry to follow but Harry knows that he’s meant to.

The cushions are worn-in and soft when Harry sits down opposite him. It’s so much more homey and familiar that the stiff, decorative sofa in his own office. Louis’ entire work space feels like a room in his mother’s house or the way his sister might decorate a study with photos of friends and family mixed in with random pieces that obviously mean a lot to the man sitting next to him. It’s has a comfortably lived-in feel about it almost like he wasn’t going for any motif at all and it just happened. People go broke trying to make their homes look like Louis’ office feels. Harry wonders how he managed to pull something like that off.

“Why did you stop Niall from coming in?” Harry asks when Louis doesn’t immediately start up their conversation again.

Louis studies him in a way that makes Harry feel like he’s forming an opinion of him or at the very least confirming one that he already made. Harry can feel his eyebrows scrunching together under the attention, an action which only causes Louis to grin. 

“I think we all know that Niall can be a bit much. He has a lot of… _spirit_ ,” Louis says as fondly as if the man were sitting there with them. “And, I figured you looked stressed enough about this whole job slash partnership thing already without adding another layer of crazy to the equation.” With everything going on with Niall and with Harry still trying to figure out why his own office seems harsh and contrived when compared to Louis’, Harry had almost forgotten the reason he followed Louis here to begin with. “We need a plan, Harry. One that can benefit us both, but also get the job done, so I think a little chat about things would really help us get started, don’t you think?” Louis asks.

That makes sense. Maybe a little too much sense considering it was Louis who suggested it. But then again, Louis’ been nothing but nice since this whole thing began and he seems to be genuine and handling everything with a lot more ease and composure than Harry is able to display; maybe he should stop writing Louis off as a goof and take him more seriously.

“What did you have in mind?” Harry asks, trying to copy the easy expression and posture that Louis has adapted. Harry folds one leg beneath him and lets his spine relax against the arm of the couch in the same manner as Louis. Harry hadn’t even noticed that the man slipped off his shoes at some point until he sees Louis’ toes wiggling where they’re sticking out from beneath his thigh.

“I think Lou’s suggestion was good; work as a team and split everything equally.” He answers thoughtfully. “I heard you say in the team meeting that you’re still planning one engagement party and that you have a book launch coming up after that. I’m actually closing with a client tomorrow so I don’t mind taking the lead with the engagement party.”

Harry breathes easier knowing that he won’t have to be responsible for three different events at once. They’ll split the wedding of course, which is going to be fucking massive, considering the number of guests they’re anticipating, but at least the reception will be the last thing on the list. Harry can do last.

“That would actually be amazing,” Harry tells him.

“Okay then!” Louis agrees. “That was officially the quickest strategic run-down chat in history. I’ll take the engagement, you’ll do the reception, and we’ll both take the main event. Perfect.”

Harry nods at the incredibly small, itsy-bitsy amount of progress they’ve made. It’s nothing in the grand scheme of things, but it’s progress nonetheless so Harry tries to relax. The amused sort of glow in Louis’ eyes never seems to fade, and it only gets brighter as he watches the way Harry sighs, sinking back a little more into Louis’ magical couch.

“What?” Harry asks, when Louis is still just watching him.

“Nothing,” he shrugs. “I can just tell that we’re going to be great partners. Our styles will compliment and balance each other quite nicely, I think,” Louis says, “Like a color wheel or a quality mixed drink.” Harry sees Louis’ eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles. He’s so preoccupied with trying to figure Louis Tomlinson out that he doesn’t even argue with his logic. Perhaps they _will_ make a great team.

\----------- 

Diana and Christopher have been sitting in front of him and Harry for precisely four minutes and Louis loves them already. Lou had described their newly engaged clients as enthusiastic when she spoke of them. Louis thinks the term fits them perfectly for how excited and open they are to new ideas. They’re young, only twenty-five and twenty-six, with a budget that seems pretty endless considering their wealthy families are picking up the majority of the bill.

Christopher is more traditional with his tastes falling more on the classic side of things, while his fiancé, Diana, finds something beautiful or interesting about even the most unconventional themes and colors.

He can see why they fit so well together. They’re like opposite ends of a scale, but often times, those are the types of couples who are the most enjoyable to work with. The grooves of their personalities aligning perfectly right when you think they couldn’t possibly slot together. 

This part of the process is always the easiest. It’s just a conversation between client and planner; a jumping point to get a feel for what each party expects from the other. It’s a time for the clients to explain exactly what they want for an event, while Louis’ job is just to listen to their ideas and try to match their vision with some of his own. And there’s usually nothing funny about an initial consultation, but today Louis keeps having to bite down on the way his lips tug upwards each time the boy at his side mumbles something unintelligible to himself.

They’re in Harry’s office today, which is already an unusual circumstance considering Louis has never actually been inside of it. He chuckled the moment they stepped through the door, but he wasn’t taking the piss like Harry had suspected when he defensively whipped his head around at the sound. No, Louis wasn’t making fun of him at all; actually, it was quite the opposite. Louis has always known that Harry is very conventional and systematic in his approach to things, but it was quite funny to have it confirmed with the off-white sofa and the other thin-framed, minimalist furniture they’re currently sitting amongst. There are a few black and white photographs hanging up behind his desk all in matching frames with smooth, dark molding. There are only a few pops of accent color in the room amongst the black and white; one being the set of floral print pillows resting in the corner of his stiff looking sofa and the other being the grand purple orchid stemming from the white ceramic vase on his desk.

Everything has its own place even down to the paperclips in the glass jar beside his never-ending supply of sticky notes. It’s incredibly structured and not at all the way Louis would just throw a bunch of different things that he liked into a room and play with the arrangement of them until it felt like home. Harry’s office feels like somewhere you might go to make lists and get shit done, which is fitting since that’s exactly what Harry started doing the moment Diana and Christopher starting gushing about their vision for their nuptial ceremonies.

He’s writing furiously at Louis’ side, nodding and trying to smile with every inspired idea that Diana comes up with while frantically trying to squeeze in the little suggestions that her fiancé makes here and there as well. He has about six different lists going on at the moment and he keeps flipping through the pages of his notebook in order to add things to each of them. Louis wonders if he knows that the point of a to-do list is to be able to scratch things off of it at some point. At the speed with which he’s writing items down, Louis doesn’t think he’d be able to accomplish even half of them by the end of the century.

“I saw these really beautiful light fixtures once that fade into different colors with the tempo of the music. I don’t know where to find them, but maybe you two could track some down?” Diana smiles at both of them. Louis nods, telling her that he knows exactly the kind that she means because he likes them too. Harry promises her that they’ll get some as he turns back a few pages in his notebook to scribble down her request. 

“We’re only getting those for the reception though, right?” Christopher asks. “And I thought the lights at your friend’s reception were nice, babe. You know, the soft ones that were all strung across the ceiling.

Recognition lights up Diana’s face as she nods and compromises easily. “Oh alright, well _maybe_ to the color changing ones for the reception then because I liked the string lights too, but either way I’d want whatever flowers we use to accent the lighting even if we just string lights to the ceiling.”

“You can use string lights and weave them so that they cover more area, depending on how large the venue is,” Louis suggests. “You could use white ones, but they come in all sorts of colors too, so potentially you could blend in some accent colors along the ceiling that way.”

That idea appeals to both of them as they agree to Louis’ suggestion and then start talking about the way you can also drape thin fabric along the ceilings of venues along with the lights to create dimension. The couple loves that idea too.

Harry’s pen flies across the paper at his side.

The consultation lasts almost two hours. They’ve gotten all of the basic plans out of the way like who they’d prefer for catering and which type of live music they’d like to hear at their parties. Louis feels like he has a pretty good grasp of what they like as a couple as well as their tastes as individuals when they leave the office with vibrant smiles and words of thanks.

Louis collapses onto Harry’s sofa when they leave, catching his breath from all of the excitement that had collected inside the room from their new clients. Their enthusiastic spirit can still be felt in the air.

Louis tilts his head to see his design partner still standing at the door reading through all of his papers and adding even more things to the list of things he’ll _never_ accomplish at this rate. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth as he scratches through something he wrote and then replaces it with something else. He pulled his hair back when they sat down with Diana and Christopher so that it would stay out of his face. From this angle, Louis feels like he can see Harry’s mind working as his eyes meticulously rove over the things’ he’s reading.

“So, what do you think of our new clients?” Louis asks. Harry startles a bit in the corner where he’s writing like perhaps he forgot that Louis was still in the room for a moment. He grins when Louis does and takes the first deep breath that Louis has seen him take all afternoon.

It’s _his_ office, but Harry still meets him with questioning eyes before he comes over to the couch. Louis bends his knees, pulling his legs up to his chest so that Harry can sit down next to him. Louis’ toes are just shy of touching his thigh when Harry’s weight dips the cushions. He does his best to mind them and keep them on his side.

“I like them. Lou was right about them being energetic,” Harry says. “I could hardly keep up.” He takes the elastic band out of his hair so that it falls in rivulets against his shoulders. The easy way his curls cascade is kind of at odds with the concerned expression on his face, but he looks more relaxed this way. More at ease. “I don’t know how we’re going to pull this off,” he laughs to himself. It comes off a bit nervous and overwhelmed and not at all the indifferent way he probably meant for it to.

Three parties including a wedding on top of their other events is a lot to handle, but accomplishing it all is going to get one of them their dream job, so Louis knows it’ll be worth it in the end. Even if he doesn’t get the job himself, at least he can say that he gave it his best shot.

“I think it seems like a lot right now, but we’ll pull through,” Louis assures him with a wink. “After all, we are the best partnership slash duo this company has ever seen.”

Louis can’t be sure but he thinks that was a real-life _smile_ he just pulled out of Harry Styles.

“We’re the _only_ partnership slash duo that this company has ever seen,” Harry points out.

“Well, thank God it’s us working together and not Niall and Liam. Somehow I just don’t see that ending well for anybody.”

“They’d start out planning a wedding and end up decorating the inside of a jail cell.” Harry chuckles a bit at his own joke. Louis rarely catches him laughing, so he pays close attention to the way his eyes light up with it.

Laughter looks good on him, Louis decides.

\------- 

When Harry gets home that night he’s exhausted. He toes off his shoes at the door and unbuttons the rest of his shirt so that it hangs loose as he makes his way to his bedroom.

This new project, or _three_ new projects he should say are already starting to take a toll and they haven’t even officially started yet.

Harry sinks down into his mattress, his back finding instant relief when he lands. He thinks back to earlier when Diana and Christopher were in his office as he lies there with a full mind.

They were so happy and eager to begin their journey to the altar, that they just radiated joy. Even Harry could see how amazing they are as a couple through the pages and pages of notes he took as they described their vision. Harry recalls nearly breaking a sweat trying to keep up with them while Louis didn’t even pick up a pen. He just sat there completely engaged in the consultation, but didn’t write down a thing. Harry knows that everyone’s mind is different and that not everyone goes about event planning in the same way, but even Niall fucking Horan makes a bloody to-do list every now and then.

Harry stops himself from judging Louis the moment he realizes that he’s doing it again. Louis’ good at his job and Lou obviously thinks he has potential since he’s in the running for this new job too. Harry doesn’t know how the hell he’s going to plan an engagement party for a couple when he didn’t even take notes on the things they said they liked, but he must have some sort of plan- he just has to.

Now that Harry thinks about it, he’s never actually seen any of Louis’ work firsthand. Just stills and photos from the events he’s planned. Each one is always beautiful and matches his clients’ wishes perfectly. Now that Harry has been a part of Louis’ beginning process of planning, he wonders how on Earth Louis pulls together all of the none-notes that he takes and gets such amazing results.

He’s got an event that’s happening tonight actually, Harry remembers. It’s that surprise birthday party for the girl he’s never even met. The one that would’ve caused Harry to lose his mind, having to plan something and not knowing for sure if his client would like his choices. Louis sat in his office today and didn’t even seem concerned that his event was taking place in just a few hours. Harry would be a fucking _mess_.

Harry yawns, checking the time and realizing that it’s still quite early. He’s tired. He could probably drop off to sleep right where he is, but his mind is still hard at work, going round and round the millions of things he needs to do and getting stuck on the surprise event that his partner Louis should be overseeing right this very moment.

He texts Liam after the seed has already been planted in his head, just to see if he knows anything about the event. More specifically, if he knows where it is being held.

_‘Hey Li. What’s the venue for Louis’ event tonight?’_

_‘The banquet hall on Cross Road,_ ’ Liam answers. ‘ _Why?_ ’ comes shortly after.

‘ _Just curious_. _No reason_ ,’ Harry replies, already getting up to slip his shoes back on. ‘ _Thanks,_ ’ Harry sends back before running his fingers through his hair a few times and buttoning his shirt half-way up his chest.

Harry arrives at the large banquet hall and is welcomed inside amongst the guests who have actually been invited. The space is open with round, glass tables spaced along the room covered in thin, feathery cloths. Harry stops by one of them to see the centerpieces made of light blue hydrangeas with sprigs of baby’s breath tied in with a white bow wrapped around the stems. They match perfectly with the sheer, silk draping across the ceiling that gathers at the lone chandelier hanging down and bathing every surface of the room in a warm, turquoise glow.

Guests pass by Harry as he observes the small details of Louis’ work, stopping by the gift table to see similar themes of his motif in the décor. Harry is just bending down to admire the small white candles floating at the tops of vases along with sprigs of baby’s breath when he jumps from the sound of Louis’ voice beside him.

“Are you a friend of the birthday girl?” he asks, wearing that familiar, amused grin that Harry has started to notice only comes out when he’s around. Louis’ wearing a jacket tonight, but nothing else that goes with a suit as Harry takes him in. 

His sleeves are rolled up to his forearms with a thin black shirt underneath. He’s wearing dark jeans that should look out of place in a room so full of white, but somehow they don’t. When Harry glances even further down he’s almost surprised to see the man in shoes; lately he’s become accustomed to seeing Louis’ bare feet, which is why he isn’t shocked to see that he isn’t wearing any socks.

Harry hadn’t expected to run into Louis this quickly or at all, really. He honestly thought he could slip in and out without him even noticing, so he hopes it doesn’t look too weird that he’s just shown up unannounced.

“No. Not exactly. I um- I remembered you said you had an event tonight and I’ve never actually been to something you’ve planned,” he rambles, “So I just thought I’d-”

“Pop down to the banquet hall to spy on the competition?” Louis smirks, causing Harry to blush from being so easily found out. God, he didn’t think he was _that_ obvious.

“Um…sort of?” Harry grins back apologetically. “Sorry to crash your party like this. I should’ve asked.”

“No, no,” Louis waves him off, “I probably would’ve done the same thing if you were having an event tonight,” he says, putting Harry at ease about stalking around his venue without permission. Louis inhales as he takes a surveying look around the room. He leans against the gift table with Harry and glances up at him expectantly. “So…since you’re here doing detective work, what do you think?”

“What? About all of this?” Harry asks, taking in the intimate atmosphere of the room with all the effortlessly beautiful choices that Louis pulled together to produce something so lovely. “I think it’s beautiful. You did an amazing job,” Harry tells him, causing Louis’ lips twist into a proud little smile. He has a right to be proud of himself, Harry thinks.

They watch the guests around the room laughing and dancing in celebration of the young girl they’re all there to see, which reminds Harry… “Where’s the birthday girl anyway?” he asks, scanning the crowd.

Louis nods his head towards the roundtable on the opposite side of the room where a girl in a flowing, white party dress is posing with her friends around a tiered cake. Her long hair falls in blonde waves that end right at her waist and she looks just as happy as a girl turning sixteen should. She fits in seamlessly with all the soft light falling around her, which is remarkable considering Louis never even met the girl prior to tonight.

“Why blue?” Harry asks after a while of watching them all take dozens of photos. He had wondered that upon entering the venue, expecting a room bursting with various shades of pink and fuscia. Blue isn’t unheard of for a young girl, but it is a bit different.

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugs. “Her parents described her taste as best they could but I wasn’t certain of exactly how sure they were. I asked for pictures of her room so I could see how she decorated it. I could tell she liked the beach a lot because there were tons of pictures of her and her friends at the sea. I knew pink wouldn’t be right for her. It’s too glitzy; too brash for a girl who takes seashells home as keepsakes from a day with her friends. So I went with my instincts and planned everything from there,” he explains.

“Okay. So blue for the ocean, but then white?” Harry asks. “I would’ve thought it was too grown up for a sixteen-year-old, but she seems to love it. It fits her.” Harry has rules about white, especially when it comes to kids’ parties because there’s usually cake everywhere and Harry has actual real-life nightmares about grass stains, but Louis just chuckles to himself at Harry’s obvious hesitance about using the color.

“I have quite a few sisters and I remember the eldest two at that age and the sorts of things they were into. They’re not kids anymore at sixteen. I wouldn’t say that they’re quite adults yet either, but they’re getting close. White is very mature and clean,” he smiles, “And plus, I think _all_ girls love a white dress, no matter her age.”

Harry figures that his theory must be true because Louis’ client is positively glowing. Her parents seem happy too which is the other stamp of approval Louis needs in order for this night to be called a success.

Harry stays until the party is coming to an end. He tries to sneak out without disturbing Louis while he works or anyone else for that matter, but his partner spots him trying to exit the banquet hall before he can make his quick escape.

“You get caught coming here to spy on me and then you get caught trying to leave without even a goodbye? Exactly what kind of nemesis are you, Styles?”

“The kind who has had a very good time, but is also unfortunately very tired,” Harry jokes back as Louis comes to stand next to him.

Louis nods in sympathetic understanding.

“So now that you’ve found out all of my weaknesses you’ve got to rush home to the bat cave to make a plan? I see how it is.”

Harry doesn’t expect the laugh that bubbles up out of him. “You’re kind of ridiculous, you know that?” Harry asks, unsure if Louis has always been this fun and he’s just never taken the time to notice.

“And you’re a terrible spy,” Louis throws back at him with a smile.

“I wasn’t _spying_ ,” Harry insists again. “I was just curious about you and your work. I wanted to see how an event you planned would turn out.”

“And? Was it everything you expected?”

“Not at all,” Harry grins. “I thought there’d be pink glitter on the walls and a bouncy house. Possibly a pony.”

“I specifically told Niall he wasn’t allowed in,” Louis quips back, causing them both to snort. Niall would never plan something that horrendous and go through with it…at least Harry _thinks_ he wouldn’t anyway.

Harry should really be going. It’s late and only getting later the longer he stands here chatting, but Louis has turned out to be one of those people where saying goodbye is never cut and dry. He likes people and he likes to talk, and oddly enough Harry is enjoying listening.

Harry waves as he finally turns to leave a few minutes later, but Louis’ voice stops him once again in his tracks.

“You should come out with us more often,” Louis tells him. Which isn’t at all what they had been talking about before.

“Why? So you can spy on me?”

“Maybe,” Louis grins. “Or maybe I’m just curious about you too,” he says with an innocent shrug.

Harry nods and tells Louis that he’ll think about it. He walks away with an inflated floating feeling in his chest which he accredits to the excitement of the party. He wonders if the grin he’s wearing is the result of the afterglow of the party as well or if that is just a direct effect of being around Louis for an extended amount of time. Maybe he should try it more often.

*

The next morning causes Harry to doubt whether or not last night even happened when it’s a quarter past eight and their team meeting hasn’t started yet because, unsurprisingly, Louis Tomlinson is late.

No one else cares of course. They never do, reveling in the time they’re wasting in order to chat and catch up with what everyone has been doing since they said goodbye the day before. Harry loves hearing about Barbara cooking Niall a Sunday roast for dinner last night even though it wasn’t even Sunday, but there are more pressing issues at hand like where he and Louis are going to fit four-hundred and fifty guests for a wedding or how he’s supposed to plan an evening reception in the Royal Botanic Gardens when in years past it has rained almost every bloody day during the month of June and Diana refuses to have her reception in any other location.

Harry checks the time again; eight-seventeen. Almost twenty fucking minutes past the time that they are supposed to start. Harry is so antsy and anxious to begin that he thinks he may scream just when the door swings open and Louis greets them all.

Everyone returns his cheerful ‘good morning.’ Everyone that is except Harry.

Louis walks over with his signature coffee and his fringe all wispy and styled to one side like it just magically falls that way, but Harry can tell that it’s intentional. Much like the comfortable looking Toms he’s wearing on his feet, which Harry is sure he’ll slip off as soon as he sits down. There’s a new watch on his wrist today, for what purpose Harry hasn’t a clue, but it’s there nonetheless, taunting Harry as Louis steps close enough for him to be able to see the hands poised at eight twenty-one _._

“Hi there, partner,” he says with an impish quirk of his lips. His blue eyes are alight when he takes in Harry’s mood.

“Nice watch,” Harry mutters instead of a greeting. “It’s a pity it doesn’t work, though I see you had time to stop for coffee,” he says under his breath.

Louis blinks at him like he didn’t quite expect the fire emanating off of him. His expression doesn’t change though when he tilts his drink tray to reveal another large coffee with Harry’s name written along the side in swirly black letters. “The shop was packed today when I got there, but does it help if I got you one too?” he grins, making Harry feel like a complete ass for being so rude.

He never drinks coffee. He never could adapt to the bitter taste of it enough to actually enjoy it and it makes him jittery if he has too much, but the hopeful glint in Louis’ eyes begs Harry to accept it. 

“Thanks,” he whispers feeling the heat from the cup’s contents warming his palms.

Louis flops down in his usual seat between Liam and Niall with a quick, “Don’t mention it,” before turning to his friends and diving in head-first into their conversation about the best meals to have on Sundays.

The meeting is relatively short. It only lasts about fifteen minutes which leaves plenty of time for him to go down to his office to start finalizing the details for his event that’s happening in just a few days. He calls to check and then double check with the venue and the caterer that everything is still on track, all the while taking long sips from the cup still attached to his hand from this morning when Louis gave it to him.

It isn’t bitter at all like normal coffee usually is, so Harry assumes that this is some kind of specialty drink; one of those extra sugary kinds that cost too much and have more calories in them than any one person needs at once, but it’s sweet and warm and the delicious vanilla flavoring keeps Harry tipping the cup up to his lips until he has almost drained it.

He keeps thinking about how nice it was for Louis to think of him and how genuinely kind he has turned out to be. Harry always thinks the worst of him having never gotten the chance to really know him before and then Louis surprises him like this morning when he produced this heavenly cup of goodness out of nowhere and placed it into Harry’s grateful hands.

Harry is working so quickly and efficiently that he has already completed his morning’s to-do list so he chokes down another mouthful of his coffee and decides to begin working on tomorrow’s list as well. His skin feels like it’s alive with the way it tingles around the tips his fingers. His heart is beating faster than normal, but that happens sometimes when people are stressed. At least he thinks it does anyway.

Harry’s head snaps up from the screen of his laptop when he hears three soft knocks at his door. Harry feels his face break into a wide smile when Louis pokes his head in. 

“Louis! Please, come in. Have a seat, mate. Have a seat.” Harry notes the way Louis’ brow furrows before he directs his attention back to his screen, paying the look of concern no worry. “What brings you here?” he asks when Louis comes to stand in front of his desk. Harry has no idea why he’s still standing. “Have a seat, Louis, please. Here, have mine!” Harry offers, already moving to roll his seat from behind his desk when Louis chuckles and begs him to sit back down. 

“Harry…” Louis laughs, eyeing him dubiously. “You’re acting a little strange, mate. Are you alright?”

“I’m fucking brilliant. Amazing. I just-” Harry stops, splaying his hands out on either side of his desk as he takes a deep breath and meets Louis’ eyes and kind of gets stuck staring there. It’s beside the point, but he wonders if Louis is aware that the entire sky seems like it exists inside of them.

“Do you ever just get really inspired all of a sudden and like, just _know_ exactly what needs to be done so you get right on it and then you just keep _doing_ things and you get to check all of these huge things off of your list so then you start in working on another one because you have all this…this… _energy_ to put towards all of your goals??”

Louis blinks at him like some foreign species he’s never before encountered. Harry only realizes that he’s now standing up when his toe starts tapping of its own accord. Louis watches him carefully; every twitch of his fingers and rapid breath that Harry takes until his eyes fall to something on the desk that makes his lips curl up into an enlightened grin that Harry kind of wants to run his tingly fingers all over if he’s being quite honest. 

“Harry, did you drink _all_ of that coffee that I gave you?” 

Louis reaches for the cup and Harry immediately snatches it away, turning it up to his lips and chugging the small amount that remains at the bottom. “I have now,” he informs his partner. Shaking the empty cup around so he can hear for himself.

Louis snorts a laugh, but quickly recovers.

“Do you drink coffee often, Harry? I’ve never actually seen you have any now that I’m thinking about it,” he admits.

“I usually hate coffee. It tastes like brown lemons, but your coffee was splendid! I feel great. God, it was so _refreshing_ , you know?” Harry asks, needing Louis to understand what he means and to just get it. Harry frowns when Louis laughs, unable to hold it in this time.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it,” Louis says after he’s stopped giggling. “I figured you’d like the sweetest thing on the menu, so I got you a vanilla cappuccino.” Harry gasps, finally learning the name for the best thing he’s ever tasted. “Yeah, I usually just get a regular dark roast and get a couple of shots of espresso added in, however, something tells me they fucked up and added the espresso to yours.”

“What makes you say that?”

Harry gets impatient waiting for Louis to answer and flops back down in his seat. He begins reworking the seating chart arrangement and guest list he pulled for his book launch event that isn’t even happening for another month. 

“Uh, probably because you a haven’t stopped moving since I’ve been talking to you and your eyes were so wide and jumpy when I walked in that I thought you were either scared to see me or you were just very, _very_ surprised by something.” 

“No, no, no. It’s not the coffee. I’m just in the zone. I’m _inspired_ , Louis.” Harry turns his laptop around so that he can see just how much he’s accomplishing right now. 

“Your knee is jiggling your entire desk,” Louis points out through a smirk. Harry looks down at the sound of its contents rattling around inside and realizes that his desk hopping up and down isn’t a normal occurrence in his office. He forces his leg still as soon as he realizes that Louis is right. 

“Oh my God,” he squeaks. “I’m hyped up off of caffeine.” 

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Louis agrees with an easy smile. “Did you eat anything this morning? It’s always worse if you don’t eat.”

Harry gasps, realizing that he didn’t. He meant to grab a banana on the way out the door this morning but he forgot. “ _Shit._ ”

Louis goes to laugh again, but manages to hold it in.

“Well, the good thing is you were productive as hell this morning. I mean look at this,” Louis picks up the stack of papers that Harry printed off a few minutes before he got here. “You scheduled the preparations for Diana and Christopher’s events down to the minute and even made mini schedules of all the shit we need to have done by the time each one takes place. This would’ve taken us days to accomplish under normal circumstances and you did it all in a couple of hours,” Louis beams.

Harry nods a _lot_ , finding Louis’ obvious approval very nice and reassuring. “So everything’s good then?” Harry asks just to be sure he hasn’t fucked something up.

“You’ve put us leagues ahead of where we were! Everything’s going to be great! I mean, you’re definitely going to hate yourself in a bit when your energy level dips and you inevitably crash and burn, but that’s to be expected.” 

Harry scoffs at his partner. He’s never heard anything more incorrect than that statement. He’s not even _that_ hyper. There’s no way he’s going to crash.

  

Harry is resting on his stiff, white couch with his head buried beneath his floral print pillows when Louis comes tiptoeing into his office a few hours later.

Harry groans when he hears Louis’ footsteps stop beside him and the unmistakable sound of him giggling. 

“Are you alive under there, Curly?”

“Shut up.” Harry grumbles, his grip tightening too late as Louis wedges the pillow away from where it was blocking the light. Harry keeps his eyes squeezed shut to ward off the headache still thumping behind his eyes.

“I brought goodies,” Louis coaxes, causing Harry to open his eyes a fraction.

“Well you better have. This is all your fault, after all.”

Louis sighs, sitting down in the space beside Harry’s legs. “I own that. It _is_ my fault. Well, it’s the coffee shop’s fault, but same thing I reckon. Either way, I take full responsibility.”

“Good,” Harry tells him, trying to sound stern about it and failing.

Louis bites down on a grin. From this angle Harry can see the way his eyelashes nearly sweep across his cheeks. He’s never noticed how long they are before. It’s such an odd thing to notice about someone, he thinks.

Louis rifles through the bag in his lap. He starts handing Harry treats from it one by one with a silent apology mixed in with the sheepish grin on his lips.

“I got you an extra-large bottle of water to flush out the remaining caffeine, a grilled chicken sandwich because you still haven’t eaten anything, a couple of pain killers since your head is probably pounding like a drum, and last but not least, a chocolate scone from the coffee shop as a little pick me up after your very unfortunate crash back down to Earth.”

Harry can’t move from all of the items Louis has placed along his chest and stomach. He waits with a quirked eyebrow as Harry stares at the array of offerings.

Harry tries not to breathe too hard and jostle anything when he tells Louis thank you. He removes everything and sits up so that he’s facing Louis rather than lying down. The parchment paper falls to the couch when Harry unwraps his scone. He breaks it in half to share with the boy sitting next to him before nibbling on one of the ends. Harry grins when Louis joins him for his little meal and takes a small bite as well.

 

\--------

 

Louis is proud of himself the next day when he looks down at his new watch and sees that it’s barely even seven-fifty and that he has a whole ten minutes and some seconds to spare to make it to work on time. He bought it a couple of days ago in an attempt to be more responsible and punctual after talking to Lou about the new job. It hasn’t quite had the effect that Louis was hoping for since he’s still shows up late everywhere he goes, but at least now he’s _aware_ of it, so that has to be some kind of progress.

Louis isn’t one for impatience, but his foot taps as he waits in the coffee shop, which has a lot more people in it than usual. He practically runs up to the counter when his name is finally called. He pays quickly and dashes out of the door with his usual order in hand along with something special. It’s going to be a tight squeeze, but Louis is certain that he can make it to work at least by eight if he hurries.

He’s ten minutes late when he steps into Lou’s’ office to the sound of his coworkers’ familiar morning chatter. He issues everyone his customary ‘good morning’ and then his eyes immediately fall on Harry and the way he’s sulkily glaring at him from his armchair beside the couch like always. 

“Good morning, Harry!” Louis grins, despite the fact that the man is clearly not happy. 

Harry is on time for work every single day of his life, but no matter how quick Louis is with his hair or how fast he eats his breakfast he can never seem to accomplish the same feat. He knows Harry wants to strangle him most mornings for always walking in late, but he did _try_ to be on time this morning. The watch dangling from his wrist is proof of that. And besides, it’s not Louis’ fault that he ran into an old mate outside of the coffee shop. He had at least intended to be here at eight, the universe however had other plans. 

“Morning,” Harry replies back, still looking incredibly moody with the little crease between his eyebrows. Louis dares say it’s kind of cute the way his lip is hardly even poked out enough to show that he’s displeased. It’s mostly his eyes that show he’s upset; like a lush forest caught inside of a storm, but luckily, Louis knows how to turn that frown upside-down. 

“Vanilla Cappuccino?” Louis asks dislodging the cup from the drink tray and placing it in his hands. Harry’s eyes grow wide with trepidation as he looks down at it, probably having flashbacks from yesterday when Louis nearly killed him from a caffeine overdose.

Louis laughs at his wary expression before turning the cup so that Harry can see his own name written on the side as well as the bright red check in the box near the top that reads ‘ _decaf_.’ 

It takes a moment for Harry’s smile to grow into something real when he realizes that his drink won’t send him spiraling down the rabbit hole later on. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” he says, guiltily meeting Louis’ gaze. The storm isn’t raging anymore, leaving Harry’s eyes as soft and green as a meadow. Louis can’t decide which version of the color likes the best when he finds both to be equally as mesmerizing. 

“I know,” Louis smiles, “But I already did, so drink up. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.”

Harry thanks him quietly before Louis dislodges his own coffee cup and takes his place between Liam and Niall who frown at not being handed any complimentary drinks from their friend. Louis doesn’t pay them any attention, instead noticing the small, furtive glances that Harry keeps stealing as he fearlessly sips his decaf cappuccino.

Niall turns to him eventually, nudging him in the arm to ask his opinion on whatever it is they’re discussing. Louis flounders, having no idea what the hell they’re talking about. 

“What?” Louis asks, realizing that he hasn’t been listening at all. Liam and Niall and their boss fix him with looks of mild concern.

“I said we’re thinking about going out for drinks on Saturday night.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah. Sure. I’d love to. Sorry I was just-” Very interested in the way Harry Styles keeps pretending to not look in his direction. 

“Great!” Niall cheers, already looking pumped for the occasion. 

Louis wouldn’t mind a night out with his friends. It’s been a while since they’ve all been together outside of work. They’ve all got busy lives and it’s hard to find a night where everyone is free. It’d be a shame to leave someone out of what’s sure to be a disaster of an evening with Niall calling the shots.

“What about you, Harry? Will you be able to make it?” Louis asks above everyone else’s excited chatter. Harry’s going to say no. He usually does, claiming that he has work to do, so Louis is already prepared for him to politely decline. A little balloon of hope inflates his chest when Harry gives a slight nod and promises to be there.

* 

Between Louis buckling down to get started with Christopher and Diane’s engagement party and his attention somehow getting split between work and Harry, the end of the week sneaks up on him.

He and Harry are officially one month out from their first joint event, but it’s not like Louis is exactly panicking yet. In his mind, he still has plenty of time to get everything sorted before the engagement party. Things will fall into place in due time just like they always do, and Louis knows that he’s going to be just fine…Now, Harry however, he’s not so sure about.

As soon as their team meeting ended this morning, the man shot out of Lou’s office so quickly that Louis could’ve sworn his feet left skid marks on the floor of her office. He has an event tonight, so he’s more on edge than usual, which has always been the case when it comes to the members of their team, but Harry always seems so much more anxious. Seeing him flit around the building during times like these is nothing new per se, but Louis is fascinated all the same watching him.

Louis works from his office for most of the day, calling around to different florists to locate two-hundred peach chrysanthemums that will be in bloom by the end of the month. He’s not having much luck with it at the moment, which is most likely a result of his mind constantly wandering up to the floor above him where his partner is presumably losing his shit. 

It doesn’t take long for Louis to admit defeat when he realizes he’s getting nowhere with his flower order today. He apologizes to the woman he’s speaking with and promises to call back at a later time before hanging up and making the conscious decision to go check on his partner for like, moral support or whatever. 

Louis smiles the entire way up to his floor. 

He has to knock on Harry’s door a couple of times before a familiar deep voice instructs him to come in. Louis steps inside of the office with caution, detecting the tell-tale signs of crisis written all over his expression when he glances up to see Louis entering the room. 

Louis has to overstep a box full of clean, white lace blocking the path to Harry’s desk and he just nearly misses stepping inside of a large box holding several small centerpieces made of stringed pearls and red roses. He’s got a wide binder splayed out in front of him along with a stack of several more that look about two seconds from tumbling to the ground with the rest of the papers and sticky notes already littered there. Harry doesn’t seem to notice from how focused he is on the phone conversation he’s having with someone at the venue; someone who has clearly misunderstood Harry’s instructions for how the fabric of the lace covering the chairs is supposed to be draped and then tied off in an intricate bow. Harry lets out a lengthy sigh when he finally hangs up, rubbing at the back of his neck like all the tension from the day has gathered in that one spot.

“Sorry it’s such a mess in here,” he offers. Harry squeezes his eyes shut for a few moments before opening them again. He’s been running back and forth between the office and his venue all day. He looks spent already and it’s barely past noon. Louis wishes he would just take a moment for himself to breathe. 

He waves off his apology as he walks over to reposition Harry’s planning binders so that they’re level and no longer teetering at the edge of his desk.

“I kind of like the chaos,” Louis admits, “It looks like someone actually works in here when it’s like this,” he grins. Harry’s office usually looks like it was ripped out of a catalogue or an asylum of some kind. It’s nice to see the messy bits and pieces of Harry’s personality spilling out on top of all of the order and forced perfection. 

He can’t really be sure, but Louis thinks he sees the corners of Harry’s lips twitch like he’s about to smile at being teased. Sadly, whatever moment of respite Harry was about to allow himself gets interrupted by his phone ringing.

He squeezes his eyes shut again before answering. Louis can’t hear what’s being said but the measured breath that Harry takes lets him know that it’s probably not good news.

Harry hangs up looking weary. “I’ve got to get back over to the venue before my decorating team revolts. I’m sorry for running out on you like this. Um, did you need something?” Harry asks as he gathers up his binders and throws them in the box with all the lace so they’re easier to carry with the box containing the centerpieces carefully balanced on top. 

“Uh, not really, no. You seemed… _tense_ earlier. I just wanted to see how you were holding up.” 

“Well, I’m mostly falling apart,” Harry laughs darkly. He nearly drops his boxes, but quickly regains his grip on them before Louis can help. “Thankfully I’ll be closing with these clients tonight. I just have to get through this party and then I’ll have a chance to relax.” 

“And since we’re all supposed to be going out tomorrow night, a few drinks will be a nice way to celebrate,” Louis adds. At first, Harry’s eyes grow wide like maybe he had forgotten his promise to go out on Saturday. Louis wouldn’t be surprised if he did with so much on his plate. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Harry smiles after his moment of panic. “A couple of drinks with everyone would be really-” 

Harry’s words get severed when his phone starts blaring from the front of his jeans, but his hands are full at the moment so it goes unanswered. 

He briefly shuts his eyes in relief when it stops ringing, but then it starts right back up again. The sound is loud and obnoxious and much more than Louis can take at the moment with how insistent the caller is being. Louis doesn’t even think twice about it before reaching into Harry’s left pocket and wedging it out to press end. It’s only after Harry stills at the touch with a sharp intake of breath that Louis realizes that he maybe should’ve warned Harry before he did that or at the very least asked his fucking permission. 

It’s incredibly quiet now that the phone has been silenced. The blank way that Harry is looking at him only makes the air around them feel thicker. 

“Harry, I am so incredibly sorry. I don’t know what made me do that,” Louis apologizes. “I just- I saw that you needed help and your hands were full and that person just would not stop calling, so I just- I just-” _Took your phone and_ _accidentally_ _felt you up because your clothing is always so tight that I had no choice but to touch you._ Louis is mortified. 

“It’s okay,” Harry says eventually. The light in his eyes letting Louis know that he isn’t too bothered. He seems generally unscathed and the shock has mostly faded from Harry’s face when his gaze falls to the phone still clutched in Louis’ hands.

“Um, Lou, would you mind?” Harry asks nodding down to where his left hip is angled towards him. Louis’ mind filters through every dirty image that the tight lines of Harry’s body conjures up until his brain gets to the root of what Harry actually wants rather than what Louis wishes he would ask for. 

Louis leaps into action, offering Harry another apology when he carefully slips the phone back into his pocket until it’s nestled tight against his upper thigh.

“I really am sorry,” Louis tells him again, because he is and he needs Harry to know that. The way Harry had gasped when Louis touched him was enough to let Louis know that he didn’t expect for Louis to reach into his pocket, but from the sound of it he didn’t exactly mind either. Maybe that’s just wishful thinking on his part, though. 

Louis didn’t mean to make things uncomfortable. His brain just kind of acted without consulting him first; it happens a lot more often than you’d think. 

“It was nothing, really. Thanks actually for hanging up on whoever that was for me. They were annoying as fuck,” Harry says, trying to lighten the mood. Louis is grateful. If he’s joking around then at least he isn’t upset or weirded out.

Harry lingers just long enough to offer him a grin and a goodbye before heading for the door.

Louis is just letting himself out of Harry’s office when he hears the familiar sound of Harry’s phone ringing yet _again_. 

Louis closes the door behind him, thankful that his partner is halfway down the corridor by now so that he can keep his hands to himself. Something tells him he’d have a hard time with it if Harry were still beside him.   

Louis gets home late after stopping by his mother’s house for dinner. He’s only there a total of fifteen minutes before he steps back into his shoes and leaves again. 

He had sort of been planning to go to Harry’s event all day, the idea growing at the forefront of his mind every time he saw Harry running around the building.

The venue is easy to find. It’s the music hall over on Grace Alley Road. The same one that Louis used for a birthday party that he planned about five months ago. There are two men standing at the front entrance to greet him when he arrives. Louis had been worried that they might ask for his name, but they merely nod at him and offer to take his jacket as he walks through the double doors.

The interior of the hall is just as wide and open as Louis remembers it being with the arched ceiling above twinkling with tiny white lights. The winding rails of the steel balcony that wraps around the upper level is adorned with climbing vines hanging down with hundreds of long-stemmed red roses weaved in to create splashes of color amongst all the green.

The floor in the center of the room is open and clear except for a dozen or so round tables, each of them holding one of the small centerpieces he remembers from Harry’s office earlier today. Louis grins when he notices the backs of all of the steel wrought chairs wrapped in lace that gathers in a complicated looking bow tied right in the very center. No wonder the decorating team had so much trouble today, Louis thinks. No one besides Harry could have the patience to master a knot that intricate, much less replicate it fifty times.

The room is illuminated by soft candle light along with the lights sparkling above, and there’s a string quartet in the corner making the large space feel small and intimate for dancing. The musicians seem to be taking a break as they chat with one another and a few of the guests near them. Louis finds his partner amongst them in a sleek black suit that matches the long evening gowns and jackets of the guests around the room.

Harry doesn’t see Louis approach, but the violinist he’s talking with nods at him over Harry’s shoulder causing Harry to look in his direction. 

He looks a bit surprised to see Louis standing off to the side when he turns around, but then a small grin graces his lips almost like he expected for Louis to eventually show up here tonight. Harry politely ends his conversation with the musician and comes over to where Louis is waiting for him.

“Are you an acquaintance of the happy couple or are you just here to spy on me?” Harry asks with a playful tilt of his head. Louis laughs at Harry using his own words against him, noting how much more relaxed Harry seems now that he’s in his element and not cramped up in his stuffy office.

“Neither, actually. I’m here to congratulate you on a job well done because, Harry, this place looks _amazing_.” 

“You think so?” Harry asks, glancing around the room to see all of his ideas and hard work materialized around them.

His eyes land on one of the empty tables nearest them and he frowns, immediately walking over to fix some flaw in the centerpiece that no one notices except him. Louis doesn’t think this room could be any more beautiful than it already is, but he’s sure that Harry will keep trying for perfection for as along as he’s standing here if he could.

“I had this same venue a few months back and I’ll tell you that it didn’t look half as beautiful as it does tonight. You’ve done things I never would’ve thought of in a million years.”

Louis didn’t think to use climbing vines for one. He would’ve thought it’d look too much like a fairytale gone bad, but Harry has created romance in a way that Louis never would’ve been able to. Another major difference in Harry’s take on the music hall from his own is that Louis has never used a candelabra in his entire life. They always remind him of vampires or the Phantom of the Opera no matter the elegant style that they are forged in. He thinks they’re harsh and gothic looking, but with the way Harry has incorporated them into the background along the perimeter of the room, the warm glow from candlelight gives a feeling of regality and not at all the feeling of being in the middle of a stage production. 

Harry has always been a bit high-strung when it comes to his job, but all of the pressure he puts on himself must be a great motivator, because Harry consistently produces amazing results just like this. Everything he does looks like a classic romance novel come to life even if he does have to write out about a million to-do lists in order to get it done.

Eventually, the string quartet starts up again with a sweeping melody. The newly engaged couple that tonight is all about takes to the center of the dance floor, triggering a follow-the-leader effect as their guests join them. They look so wonderful and happy that Louis wouldn’t mind joining them for a song or two.

“What did your clients think when they walked in and saw this place?” Louis asks as he watches the couple laughing with one another about being terrible dancers.

“They loved it,” Harry smiles. “They said it was better than they could have imagined. They asked if I would also plan their wedding, but.” Harry’s words taper off like he didn’t give them a definite answer.

“And you said what?”

“I told them that I was flattered and that I’d love to, but that I may not be here by then.”

Louis frowns at that and the way Harry avoids meeting his eyes.

“Oh? Where will you be?”

“Hopefully in New York City,” he says. “Uh…no offense to you or anything,” he adds briefly ducking his head. He clears his throat and looks away like he wishes there were a nicer way to imply that he doesn’t want Louis to get the job. 

Louis isn’t offended at all. He’s mostly impressed that Harry just essentially laid claim to the new director’s position and did so without apology. Most people are too afraid of stepping on other people’s toes to be that frank, which is why Louis doesn’t hesitate to inform Harry that he has the exact same wish.

Things don’t feel heavy after their confessions, the exact opposite really with how enchanting the atmosphere is around them. He’s not afraid of going up against Harry. He’s looking forward to it actually. 

“We’re still okay, right?” Harry asks after a little while. “We aren’t _actual_ mortal enemies?” 

“Nope” Louis grins. “You’re still my best partner and I’ll still bring you vanilla cappuccinos in the morning to make up for the fact that I’m always late.”

Harry shakes his head, clearly amused by something Louis has said. “I’m your _only_ partner. And you know, you’d probably make it on time if you _didn’t_ bring me vanilla cappuccinos every day. Then you’d have nothing to make up for, therefore you wouldn’t feel the need to bring me apology coffee in the first place.”

That may be true, but then Louis also wouldn’t have an excuse to talk to Harry every morning and that’s just not ideal. 

“Mmm…I think I’ll take my chances,” Louis hums, ignoring every bit of logic that Harry just uttered.

Louis stays at Harry’s event until a few tired guests start to make their exit. He wishes Harry luck for the rest of his night before saying goodbye and following behind a couple who is leaving through the front entrance. 

He almost makes it outside, but a gentle hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Lou?” Harry asks. Louis frowns when he turns around, wondering what he could’ve forgotten inside. He’s confused when he doesn’t see Harry holding anything to give him. “About tomorrow night. The drinks and all of that...you’re still going aren’t you?” 

Louis doesn’t know why nor does he question it when his stomach flutters from Harry’s question. 

“I’ll be there,” Louis assures him, feeling his chest inflate from the small breath that Harry lets out. Harry probably didn’t mean for it to be so obvious, but Louis’ glad he didn’t miss it. 

“Okay. Good. Me too,” he says, glancing behind him when one of the workers from the catering company calls for him. “I’ve got to go, but thanks for stopping by to spy on me, I guess?” he laughs. “Have a good night.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Louis promises, wishing Harry a good night as well as he disappears back inside. 

The light feeling in his chest is one that Louis has come to associate with good things in his life whether it be succeeding in his job, spending time with his family, his friends, or more recently, spending time getting to know Harry. Louis wants that job in New York more than anything, but that doesn’t mean that he can’t want other things as well, does it? He can still buy Harry vanilla cappuccinos every morning because they’re his favorite and it doesn’t have to mean a thing. Not really, anyway. It just means that they mesh and work well together, which is exactly what Lou wanted them to do when she paired them up. Louis is just doing what his boss asked of him. He tells himself that even though he knows it’s not the full truth. 

\---------- 

Harry can think of a million and one things that he could be doing, _should_ be doing right at this very moment. None of which include watching Louis Tomlinson pretend like he knows how to play pool, and yet somehow that’s exactly how Harry is spending his night. 

He and Niall have no idea what the hell they’re actually supposed to do with the chalk, eight ball, or even the sticks for that matter so they’ve resorted to fencing with them instead; another revered pastime that neither of them knows the first thing about. 

Harry feels himself grinning at the two idiots sparring with each other across the pub. He’s holding a beer up to his lips to hide how much he’s enjoying the show, but it’s not really doing much good. Harry feels as though he hasn’t looked away from Louis since he got here. He finds that doesn’t really want to. 

He can feel someone staring at him after a while; unfortunately, it’s not the boy that he _wants_ to look in his direction. It’s Liam, sitting right next to him throwing Harry sidelong glances each time he softly chuckles at something dumb that their co-workers have done. Harry tries to pretend like he’s watching the replay of the game on the screen just above Niall and Louis’ heads, but football isn’t that funny, nor is it as interesting as the boy with pink cheeks who’s holding every bit his attention at the moment. 

Harry knows that he’s been found out when Liam narrows his eyes at him with, “So, how’s it been going between you two anyway?” 

It’s been going splendidly. Better than Harry could ever have expected actually. He could tell Liam about how kind his partner has turned out to be or how thoughtful and good-hearted he is. He could tell his friend about Louis’ weird little quirks; his beautiful ideas and how his planning style really is as effortlessly picturesque as it seems in photographs. That would be the appropriate response. Oddly enough, that is not what Harry’s mouth does. 

“He shoved his hand down my jeans yesterday,” he says conversationally. 

Harry doesn’t have to look at Liam to know that his mouth is gaping. He doesn’t want to, enjoying the view of Louis crawling onto the billiards table in pursuit of Niall far too much to even consider looking away. 

“He _what_?” Liam gawks. 

Harry nods, taking a long drag of his beer. 

“Shoved his hand down my jeans,” Harry confirms. “He was trying to answer my phone. He said it was an accident.” 

Liam follows Harry’s gaze to where the pub manager is now threatening to throw Louis and Niall out if they don’t settle down. Liam’s face isn’t full of fondness and admiration like Harry’s is. Instead it screws up into pure bewilderment. 

“And how the hell does someone _accidentally_ do something like that? What did you say?” Liam asks, looking both scandalized and fascinated. 

“Nothing. I told him it was fine,” Harry giggles, watching as Niall whacks Louis in the arm for getting them into trouble and then tries to run before he can retaliate. When Harry chances a look at Liam he has abandoned his drink entirely to stare Harry down. 

“Harry. You mean to tell me that you didn’t care about your partner, Louis- _always-late-for-everything_ -Tomlinson, shoving his hand down your _pants_?” 

“I didn’t hate it,” Harry finally says, trying not to smirk too widely when Liam’s face scrunches down in slight disgust. 

Harry knows it sounds odd. If someone had told him this story a few months ago he would’ve laughed at the thought of the two of them even speaking on a daily basis let alone becoming friends or whatever they are at this point. Yes, Louis is horrible at time management, but he has other redeeming qualities that shouldn’t be ignored. His hands for instance are amazing. Even more so when there’s only a thin layer of denim and fabric separating them from Harry’s skin. 

His best friend doesn’t get to say anything in response when Louis and Niall come trotting back over to their booth, chastised, but not at all broken from being called down like toddlers for horse-playing. 

Louis flops down front of him with bright eyes and rose-tinged cheeks. Niall crowds in next to him taking one look at all the half-empty glasses on the table before he declares it ‘ _shot time’_ for everybody. Niall gets up, pulls Liam to his feet, and sets off towards the bar. Harry tries to protest the round of drinks, but Niall immediately shuts him down with, “Everybody’s getting tequila, Haz. Stop pouting.” 

Harry has already had two beers and he’s currently working on a mixed drink. He can’t help but pout when he knows in the morning he’s going to feel every drop of alcohol he’s ingesting. He sighs at the headache he’s certain he is going to have. When he glances up, Louis’ lopsided grin is the first thing he sees. 

“You don’t drink very often do you?” 

Harry sighs again before removing the straw from his glass to gulp down the remainder of what’s in it. “Am I that obvious?” Harry grimaces, not enjoying the taste of his drink so much anymore since all the vodka settled at the bottom. 

“You don’t look completely astray. I’ve never seen you buy more than a beer or two, though.” 

“That’s because I usually don’t,” Harry admits with a grin, “I guess I’m feeling a bit adventurous tonight.” 

Louis’ eyebrows rise, clearly impressed with Harry’s carefree mood. “Better not let Niall hear you say that. We wouldn’t want a repeat of the last time you were feeling this daring,” he teases. 

 _Last time,_ Harry thinks feeling queasy just from that subtle reminder. Niall had gotten him so drunk that he ended up passed out on the gross table they’re currently sitting at. He kept drifting in and out of sleep, and all he can truly remember is the gentle touch of some kind soul rubbing calming circles into his back. It couldn’t have been Niall because he’s evil, and Liam was busy being preoccupied with his girlfriend, so it couldn’t have been him either. Actually, now that Harry thinks about it, the only other person it could’ve been is the boy sitting across from him. 

“What?” Louis giggles, when Harry can’t bring himself to look away. 

Louis has never mentioned taking care of him that night, just like he’s currently not mentioning the fact that Harry puked up his guts in the bathroom just minutes later. Louis has been this lovely and this caring from day one. Harry can’t believe that he is only just now finding out how great he is. 

“Nothing,” Harry answers eventually. “You’re just…full of surprises, I guess.” 

Louis’ face screws up at that before he bursts out in another fit of alcohol induced giggles. “Okay, Curly. Whatever you say.”  

‘ _Shot time’_ easily becomes Harry’s favorite hourly event of the night by the time they’re all ready to leave. He’s had three in all, which would usually leave him feeling like he has spun around in a swivel chair a few too many times, but for right now Harry feels wonderful. He’s happy, warm, and greatly amused at the sight of his best friend miserably slumped over the table. There’s a chip by his head and he keeps complaining that the room won’t stay still. His other complaints range from the pub being too cold to the occasional suggestion that Niall should be jailed for doing this to him. Harry only finds it so funny because for once, he isn’t the weak link among them. He feels great. 

Niall shakes his head in disappointment at his friend when he comes back from closing out his tab. He pushes Liam up until he’s sitting straight and then ducks down to throw his heavy arm over his shoulder. He tries to help Liam to his feet, but Liam whimpers at the sight of him. 

“Go away,” he moans pitifully. Liam makes a half-assed attempt at slapping Niall’s hands away, but his arms just fall right back by his side. 

Niall rolls his eyes. “We’re leaving, so that means you have to get up. You refuse to do that by yourself, so I’m gonna help you,” Niall insists as he hoists Liam up against his will. It’s a struggle, but eventually Liam gives in and allows himself to be moved. 

Harry waves at his poorly friend as Niall carefully points him in the direction of the door. Liam gives a feeble wave back that’s barely even a twitch of his fingers. He freezes mid-step when he notices Louis waving him goodbye as well. 

“No,” Liam says in an attempt to stop him and Niall from walking. “I can’t leave him.” 

Niall’s eyebrows scrunch together as he frowns. “Leave who? Harry?” he questions. “I don’t see why not. Harry’s a big boy. He’ll be just fine,” Niall assures him, but Liam just shakes his head, digging his heels in so that he can’t be moved. 

“ _No_ ,” he whines louder. “I can’t leave him with- with _him_. With _Louis,”_ he clarifies, his lidded eyes landing on Harry’s partner in accusation. 

Niall looks at Liam like he’s insane. “Why the hell not? It’s just Lou. They’re partners now, Li, remember? They’re like, _the best of friends_ or whatever. Louis’ going to take care of Harry just like I’m taking care of you,” Niall promises. He tries to push Liam into action and walk him towards the door, but they only make it a few steps before Liam turns to dead weight in his arms and yells out, ‘ _He’s not! He’s gonna shove his hands down Harry’s pants!_ ’ 

There aren’t many people left in the pub besides them at this hour, but the few patrons left all twist around to stare. Niall blinks at Liam slowly like he’s not quite sure if he heard that correctly. Harry stills when he and Louis fall under his gaze, his eyes silently noting the lack of space between their bodies with what looks like approval. Niall shrugs, intrigued, but mostly unconcerned with Liam’s claim. “Well, if he does I’m sure Harry won’t mind,” he says right before gripping his drunk friend firmly by the arm and pushing him outside before he can say anything else. 

Harry’s jaw is slack with disbelief when Louis’ wide eyes meet his. Their stunned silence lasts about two seconds more before their spluttering cackles begin to fill the air. 

“I can’t believe you told him I did that!” Louis scolds, his face turning red from laughter and what Harry assumes to be embarrassment. Probably not, knowing Louis, though. Harry’s stomach hurts from laughing so much. It’s painful, but he enjoys every second of it, especially when he catches sight of Louis’ face scrunched up in mock offense when he glares in Harry’s direction and slaps at his arm in reprimand. 

Liam and Niall are long gone by the time he and Louis make it outside to catch their own cabs. They slide into the same one and instruct the driver to drop Louis off first. 

Harry is still grinning to himself as he watches the city pass by through the window. It blooms into a full smile when he feels a playful elbow digging at his ribcage. “I still can’t believe you told him about that. You were supposed to take that to the _grave_ , Styles. I have a reputation to uphold,” he sniffs, causing Harry to giggle. 

They fall quiet again, comfortably so until Louis speaks up again “So, what exactly did you say to him about it anyway?” he asks, his voice losing some of the teasing confidence from before. 

Harry could lie and say something else. _Anything_ else besides what he actually said to Liam Payne, but the alcohol in his system makes him brave and he _is_ feeling rather adventurous tonight. 

“I told him it was an accident, obviously.” Louis nods in understanding with something like relief in his eyes. He freezes when Harry continues with, “…I also told him that I didn’t mind it.” 

Louis blinks down at his knees. A small crease forms between Louis’ eyebrows like he’s trying to figure out if this is the part where he’s supposed to laugh or not. He cracks an unsure smile after a few seconds. It only stays on his face for a moment before he realizes that Harry isn’t smiling with him. 

The rushing sound of the cab’s tires on the pavement is the only thing Harry can hear besides his own heartbeat in his ears when Louis nervously looks up and then drops his gaze again. He can’t tell exactly what Louis is thinking, and maybe it’s a trick of the streetlights overhead, but Harry doesn’t think he’s imagining the way Louis’ gaze drops right to his lips. 

Tentatively, _bravely_ , Harry lays his palm against Louis’ thigh, angling himself so that they’re better facing each other. Harry holds onto the blue of Louis’ eyes as his hand slides up the fabric of his jeans. 

Harry isn’t sure when exactly Louis started leaning in towards him, but he’s so close now that he can feel Louis’ bated breaths hitting his skin. Harry feels like he’s on the edge of bursting when he suddenly moves to close the gap between them and Louis pulls back. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. Harry’s lungs feel too small for his chest as he quickly nods at Louis’ question and moves closer. Louis stutters out something else along the same lines, words that Harry doesn’t even register from being so fixated on his lips. 

Harry nods again at whatever Louis just asked him, causing Louis’ eyelids to flutter shut when Harry presses an experimental kiss to his jaw. Louis turns toward his touch like a flower searching for the sun when he slowly pulls back. 

That small taste must have been enough to convince him that Harry does want this and that this is real, because within seconds he’s surging forward to connect their mouths in a way that leaves Harry’s mind void of anything else going on around them.

The press of Louis’ soft lips against his sears through Harry with more fire than all of the drinks he had at the pub combined. His heart feels like it’s beating right at the surface of his chest when Louis greedily grips at his waist to pull his body closer. 

There’s no patience in it. Not even a hint of deliberation or hesitance when the cab stops in front of Louis’ building and he whispers for Harry to come up with him. Louis digs out several bills from his back pocket and hands them to the man sitting behind the wheel. Harry does the same, not even looking to see what he’s spending before quickly taking Louis’ outstretched hand and following him into the night. 

They burst through the door together in a mess of kisses and eager hands. Harry vaguely glances at his surroundings, noticing an armchair here or an accent lamp there, but for once in his life not really giving a fuck about the layout or décor of the room. His only focus is the way Louis crowds him against the door of his bedroom when they finally make it there. The way his stubble burns the entire time that he’s biting a mark into the tender skin just below Harry’s jaw. 

Things start happening much faster than Harry can keep up with when they finally step inside. Louis starts undressing the second the bedroom door shuts behind them, throwing off his shirt and jeans while Harry tugs at his own layers to get them off. They’re both down to nothing but underwear when Louis seizes at his waist again. Every sure step that he takes bringing Harry closer to the bed until he backs into it with Louis following him down.   

Until now, Harry’s concentration had been geared towards getting naked as quickly as possible. Since his feet had gotten tangled in the legs of his jeans and he had nearly fallen over trying to wrench his shirt over his head, he hadn’t so much as spared a glance at the man hovering over him and pressing soft kisses all over his body. However, now that there are no more distractions, now that he has nowhere else to look, Harry finds that his attention is drawn to him. 

Louis grins down at him once when he notices Harry quietly watching, the electric blue of his eyes singling Harry out in the dark. Harry had expected for his expression to be just as impatient and demanding as the touches the two of them have been leaving against each other’s skin, but Louis’ gaze is warm where it settles on the curves of his face. There’s a fondness pouring from him that warms Harry’s stomach from being watched so intently. And it’s the same look he always wears. The grin he wears at the office; the one that Harry has always mistaken for amusement. He blinks away from the boy who always seems to peer right through him when he realizes that there may be something else there entirely. 

Louis dips his head down to run his teeth along Harry’s neck, a quiet, _‘What do you want?’_ being murmured into the new bruise just below his ear. 

Harry’s breaths falter from the rasp in his question and he can feel Louis’ dick pressing against him, hot and insistent on his hip. Harry doesn’t think on it long before he is sitting up and pushing Louis down in his place. He pulls at the elastic of Louis’ underwear until they’re sliding down the length of his thighs and then over his feet. They land with a soft thud somewhere Harry can’t see as he pushes Louis’ knees apart and settles down between them. 

There’s a moment that washes over Harry where he feels a bit overwhelmed by the naked boy in front of him. It’s the same boy that has walked into every team meeting for the last year and a half, unapologetic and late as ever with his sockless feet and his charming smile that Harry has always admired a little too much. It’s hard for Harry to merge _that_ guy with the one who’s currently waiting for him to make a move, but the blue of his eyes never changes. 

Harry wraps a hand around him to give him some relief. Louis responds immediately, his hips lifting off of the mattress with a shallow gasp from nothing but his touch. His reaction sends chills trickling down Harry’s spine, because although he has known Louis for months and months, he’s _never_ known him like this. 

It becomes easier after that. More like a game really. One that Harry decides he’d very much like to win when he dips down to take Louis into his mouth. 

He gets a moan this time and even a strained ‘ _fuck_ ’ thrown in that leaves Harry feeling immensely pleased with himself. Louis’ thighs start to tense after each trip down that Harry takes. Harry pulls off when he’s so hard that every sound Louis makes cause his lower stomach to tense with how bad he needs to come. 

Harry doesn’t waste a lot of time with manners or grace when he scrambles to his feet to take off his underwear and asks Louis to fuck him. Louis blinks at him opened mouthed for a moment before he’s nodding with a delighted grin spread across his face like he’s more than up for the challenge. 

He takes off in the direction of his bathroom and when he comes back Harry is already on his hands and knees in the center of the bed. He feels Louis’ warm palms on his skin and then the sound of the lube being squirted onto his fingers. The first push of his fingers is like a fresh breath as Harry rocks back onto them. He’s only opening him up for a minute or two before Harry insists that he’s ready even though he’s only a couple of fingers in. 

The time that it takes Louis to put on a condom and line himself up leaves Harry restless. It’s a relief when Louis edges up to him and pushes in, giving Harry exactly what he needs when his grip fastens around his hips. 

Louis picks up a steady rhythm behind him and Harry revels in every bit of it, wondering if this night could get any better than it is right now when he drops down to his forearms to moan into the pillow. 

He never imagined that his evening would end with him getting fucked in Louis Tomlinson’s flat by the man himself, but he stops questioning it when a surprise thrust right to his prostate has him coming all over Louis’ sheets.

* 

When Harry wakes up, it’s to the odd sensation of something traveling up and down his left shoulder blade. He tries to move away from it, but doesn’t get too far when he realizes that his entire left side has been paralyzed by some crushing weight lying half on top of him. He doesn’t have to think for too long before he realizes that the crushing weight pressing sleepy kisses into his skin has a name, and a very familiar one at that after last night. 

Harry jerks out of Louis’ reach so quickly that his head hammers in protest. He moves until the mattress is successfully blocking out the light streaming in from the window and groans aloud at how incredibly fucked his life is. Honestly, _how the fuck_ _did this happen_? 

“You know, for someone who enjoys getting to work so early you’re not as much of a morning person as I thought you’d be.” 

Harry glares at Louis and the signature lilt of amusement twinkling in his eyes. He’s shirtless, a wide array of tan skin and dark tattoos dispersed along his body. 

“This isn’t funny,” Harry snaps back, even though Louis seems to think the complete opposite with the giggle he’s working to hold back. 

“Oh come on, Haz. It’s at least a little bit funny when you think about it,” he jokes, trailing a provoking finger down Harry’s bicep. His smile drops immediately when Harry yanks his arm away from his touch. 

Louis looks hurt which is more than Harry can deal with at the moment with the way his mind is racing through all of the events of the previous night that landed them _here_ of all places. He remembers the pub and drinks. _Lots_ of drinks. So many in fact that he lost count. He gets images of Louis and Niall being dumb and getting yelled at by the pub manager followed by flashes of warmth from Louis being pressed up against his side all night in their booth. The cab ride home is where it starts to get fuzzy, but he distinctly remembers kissing Louis with his heart in his throat, all but praying for Louis to want to kiss him back. 

Harry’s completely naked beneath these sheets so he’s pretty sure of how his night with Louis ended. If that’s not enough, the slight twinge in his ass is an indisputable sign that he really did fuck up this badly. 

“ _Oh my God._ ” Harry groans into his hands, wondering how on Earth he could let himself get so carried away that he ended up having sex with Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry chances a look at him and immediately regrets it when Louis raises an eyebrow at him. 

“…You alright over there?” he asks carefully. 

And what kind of question is that? 

“No!” Harry booms, not really feeling like anything’s _wrong_ per se, but he is definitely not alright. Not even close. 

He had been looking forward to last night because as it turns out, Louis is actually a really nice guy. He’s kind and funny and someone that Harry wishes he’d gotten to know a lot sooner. While he may like Louis that doesn’t mean that he intended to have sex with him. He just wanted a night of innocent flirting, really. 

Louis retracts from his startled tone, choosing to drop Harry’s gaze to look at his knees instead where they’re bent and drawn up to his chest beneath the sheets. Harry feels bad for potentially blowing this whole thing out of proportion, but he can’t help it when Louis doesn’t seem to care at all. 

“Louis, I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I-” 

“It’s fine,” Louis assures him. “We were drunk, you think it was a horrible mistake, and I was making light of it. I apologize.” 

“No, Louis…” Harry opens his mouth a couple of times to take the blame, but all that comes out is, “I didn’t say it was horrible.” 

Louis initially rolls his eyes at him, but Harry is grateful when his grin finally returns. “No, you didn’t, but you didn’t say it wasn’t a mistake either.” 

That’s because it _was_ a mistake. A fucking huge one. He can’t understand why Louis doesn’t see it that way. 

“Louis,” Harry sighs squeezing his eyes shut from how much his head is hurting. “We’re co-workers. No, _partners_ , actually. This couldn’t be anything besides just plain wrong.” 

Louis surveys him with quiet consideration. 

“What if it doesn’t have to be anything at all?” he asks after a while. 

“What are you talking about, Louis? I’ve had your dick in my mouth, of course it has to _mean_ something,” Harry huffs. This is just like Louis. Walking in twenty minutes late to work like all is well with the world; fucking him into the bed sheets last night and then pretending everything can just go back to normal. Harry feels his frown deepen when Louis snorts a laugh at his expression. 

Louis eventually stands up to go scour the floor for his underwear. Sadly for Harry, he gives up after about ten seconds of hunting and just slips on a new pair. There’s a lot wrong with this whole scenario, but getting to see Louis naked isn’t something Harry would include. He always figured Louis had a nice figure under all of those tight outfits he spends so much time putting together. They’ve probably ruined their entire relationship, but Harry wont regret getting to see Louis’ ass firsthand. Not ever. 

“We never have to tell anybody about this if you don’t want to,” Louis says after a while. “We won’t mention it, and then it’s like it never even happened,” he suggests, throwing Harry his underwear from last night when he locates it. 

It sounds like a good, solid plan; lie and act like nothing has changed, however Harry knows better that to think it’ll be that simple. The ache in his ass knows better too along with the bruise he feels pulsing just beneath his ear. They can not talk about it for the next century, but that doesn’t mean Harry won’t remember. 

“So…everything at work will be the same?” Harry asks, skeptical that it ever can be. 

“Yep!” Louis assures him. “You’ll still make lists, I’ll still crumple them up when you make twelve too many, and nothing at all will change,” he promises. His eyes are alight when he faces Harry with a smirk that makes him feel as though last night is already forgotten in Louis’ mind. 

“We don’t have to tell anyone?” Harry checks one last time just to be sure that this is their plan of action and that they’re sticking to it. 

Louis throws him the rest of his clothes onto the bed after he locates them in various corners of the room. “Nope. We won’t mention it ever again. Scouts honor,” he swears. 

\------- 

“Hey, Harry. Try this and tell me if it tastes weird to you.” 

Louis holds out his trial specialty drink that he bought along with Harry’s cappuccino this morning, but Harry turns his nose up at it like Louis’ spit has contaminated the lid. 

“No, thank you,” Harry primly tells him, going back to the budget plan for Christopher and Diane’s engagement party that he’s been working on all morning. 

Louis rolls his eyes at him and his fancy color-coded system he’s using to keep track of their spending when a calculator could do the exact same thing in half of the time. “You’ve had my dick in your mouth. I should think you could deign to drink after me,” he mutters causing Harry’s jaw to audibly drop as he scratches an accidental line across the center of his paper. 

“You promised we’d never talk about that! You swore!” 

“Yeah, but I was never actually _in_ the Scouts, though, was I? You can’t really swear on something that you know nothing about,” Louis reasons. 

Harry meets him with dead eyes. “So, you lied,” he recaps. “ _Twice.”_  

Louis tries not to find it cute the way that Harry’s face crinkles up, but he ends up smiling at him regardless. “I didn’t lie either time, Curly. I swore I’d never mention it to anybody, and I haven’t.”

Harry’s expression hasn’t changed when he rolls his eyes. “You literally just mentioned it to _me_.” 

“Well you don’t count since you were technically there _and_ a willing participant I might add. _You_ kissed _me_ , remember?” 

The slight flush rushing down Harry’s throat lets Louis know that he does even though he denies it all. 

“ _Shhh!_ ” he hisses like someone might hear through the walls _._ “And no, I don’t _remember_. I was _drunk_ ,” Harry answers, a defiant tilt to his chin before he grips his pen again and resumes writing. 

Louis doesn’t push him on it, happy to let Harry live in his fantasy world where they aren’t attracted to each other and he didn’t come with Louis’ name on his lips. He’s known Harry for a long time and he knows his partner pretty well by now; all of his little mannerisms and quirks. He unknowingly wears his harried little heart on his sleeve, allowing everyone who so much as looks at him to know exactly what he’s thinking of, or in this case trying _not_ to think of. Harry has never had a good poker face. That’s how Louis knows that it just a matter of time before he cracks. 

* 

After that day, Louis keeps his word about not mentioning the night they spent together. He doesn’t tell another living soul even though it’s all he thinks about for the next month. He doesn’t say a word about it even though he can feel himself grinning each time someone raises an eyebrow at the noticeable shift in their interactions or more specifically, whenever he feels Harry’s eyes on him when he _thinks_ Louis isn’t paying attention.

 

Christopher and Diane have been coming into the office nearly every day as the date for their engagement party nears. They have all the confidence in the world in Louis and his vision and they’re so excited each time he describes it. It’s only a couple of days away now, and Louis is ready for the most part, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit nervous too.

 

This party is his opportunity to prove himself and to show Lou that he can be taken seriously. He wants the chance to show everyone that he’s capable of doing this. He’s under a lot of stress. Most of it is self inflicted of course, but he can’t help it. Louis has never been more anxious about an event in his life, however, it helps a great deal knowing that he’s got Harry as an assistant.

 

“Love, I know I’m being a bother, but would you mind handing me-”

 

Before Louis can even finish his sentence, his partner is already reaching up to hand him another spool of the silk ribbon that he’s been wrapping around the floral arch over the windows like garland.

 

Louis has never really bothered with something so meticulous and time consuming, but he’s trying to push himself out of his comfort zone and try new things. This arch with all of it’s chrysanthemums and white bursts of baby’s breath hanging down looks like something Harry would’ve chosen. That’s probably why he’s been so keen to help today; always there with whatever Louis needs before he even knows that he needs it. Diane said she wanted flowers, so Louis got her bloody flowers. Loads of them in shades of peach and white dispersed around the banquet hall. He’s been working his fingers to the bone trying to shape all the bouquets in the room to his liking with Harry giving him quiet hums of approval or a bit of help when he can’t get the blooms arranged quite right.

 

Harry hands off the ribbon and grins up at him from where he’s bracing the ladder Louis is using to reach to top of the arch.

 

“Thanks, Haz,” Louis sighs, wondering if he’d be able to pull this thing off without him. Probably not considering the scale of what he’s trying to accomplish here. “Sorry I keep barking demands and asking you to do things for me,” Louis offers after he glances at the scissors lying on the table near them and Harry has placed them in his hand before he could even ask for them. “Thanks _again_ ,” he grins, impressed with Harry’s scarily accurate ability to read his mind.

 

“Of course, Louis. What else are partners for?” he asks with a small smile playing at his lips. “You’re working hard and even though you kind of look like one, you’re no octopus, so unfortunately you only have two hands.”

 

Louis snaps the scissors shut, missing the ribbon he was trying to cut entirely and snipping a bloom right off of his beloved arch instead. The dismembered petals that float down from the bouquet fall like snow around Harry’s broad shoulders. The sight of Harry laughing and adorned with blossoms momentarily steals Louis’ attention from what’s actually important here.

 

“Did you just call me an octopus?” Louis snorts.

 

Harry brushes off the flowers that haven’t yet fallen to the ground. Louis kind of wishes he’d leave them there.

 

“No,” he laughs. “You don’t have enough arms to actually _be_ one, but even if I had, you shouldn’t look so offended. They’re some of the smartest creatures on the planet. You should be honored,” he explains.  It’s odd, and Louis is about eighty-five percent sure that Harry meant it as a genuine compliment, so he won’t complain.

 

“Thanks, I guess?” Louis chuckles, shaking his head at him. Completely endeared regardless of whether or not he wants to be.

 

Louis is just about to go back to sculpting his flowers when he notices a couple of stray petals still caught in Harry’s hair. He debates for several seconds about whether or not to leave them there since they’re not bothering anybody and look so lovely, but he just can’t let himself pass on the chance to remove them.

 

Harry blinks, startled when Louis reaches down near his face. Louis sees and hears the little breath that Harry takes just as he pulls the loose petals from his curls. Harry holds his gaze afterwards and the pit of Louis’ stomach swirls with tiny fluttering petals of it’s own.

 

“You uh- You missed some,” Louis says as an excuse, letting the petals in his hand fall on the floor along with the others.

 

The slight flush to Harry’s cheeks lets Louis know that maybe his stomach isn’t the only one teeming with butterflies. Harry blinks down at the floor to avoid his gaze. Louis grins to himself when he goes back to his arch, Harry’s voice so quiet that Louis nearly misses the eventual, _‘thank you_ ,’ he whispers in return.

*

 

The morning of the party comes much too soon for Louis’ liking.

 

He wakes up on Sunday feeling good; _confident_ , but even with all of his fortitude he’s still a bit nervous.

 

This event is _it._ It’s the one that will either make or break him during this whole process, and although he’s good at hiding it, the pressure is weighing down on him. He wants this job and impressing the people around him is the only way he’s going to get it. He just really hopes that everything he’s done will be enough.

 

He does one final check of himself in the mirror, making sure that his button-down is tucked into the grey slacks sitting low on his hips. He ends up wrinkling his shirt when he rolls the sleeves up quarter-way, but he hopes the real shoes and socks that he’s wearing make up for the small mishap.

 

Louis goes over the mental list of things he still needs to do before the clients and their guests arrive on his way to the banquet hall. He hasn’t checked in with the caterer yet, and he needs to make sure the name cards he misplaced are at the venue like he hopes and not back in his office somewhere. They haven’t yet set the tables and the drinking glasses they’re using are absolutely covered in fingerprints from him and Harry unwrapping them a few days ago.

 

He has no idea how he’s going to get it all done in time, but he’s going to give it his best shot.

 

He checks his watch when he arrives at the hall and is pleasantly surprised to see that he’s on time. He doesn’t expect to see anyone else here yet besides the venue staff milling around, so he gets even more of a shock when he steps into the room to find quietly Harry arranging place cards by the seating chart in his hands.

 

He glances up when he hears someone walk in, his dimples visible from across the room when he smiles.

 

“You’re already here,” Louis says dumbly, walking in to see all the work Harry has accomplished in his absence.

 

“You’re actually on time,” Harry smirks. He places the seating chart down beside one of the places he’s set with the floral print china they picked out a couple of weeks ago.

 

He walks over to his belongings sitting beneath the large bay window to get something. When he comes back he’s holding a large cup of coffee.

 

“I figured you’d be really busy with everything going on and that you’d either forget to get one of these or at least need a second one by now. It’s not from the place that you always go to, but it’s dark roast and it doesn’t have anything thing good in it like cream, or sugar, or happiness, so it should be perfect.”

 

The grin stretching across Louis’ mouth feels too big for his face when Harry places the still-warm drink in his hands. Louis rotates it to see his name inked on the side in marker with the espresso box near the lid ticked off with two checks.

 

Harry is right. Louis has been so focused on getting everything for this party ready that he didn’t even think to stop for anything. There were so many small things here that needed to be attended to, but as he glances around the room Louis finds that his partner has already done it all. He polished the glassware, set the tables, found the place cards, laid them out, and unless Louis’ nose is deceiving him, the caterer has already been by to drop off the food as well, so he must’ve called them a while ago.

 

Louis is so grateful to him for his help that he doesn’t know what to say.

 

“This was technically my event, Harry. You didn’t have to do all of this. You didn’t have to get me coffee.”

 

Harry’s gaze is bright when he shrugs off Louis’ words.

 

“We’re partners. Isn’t that what I’m here for?” he asks, resuming his task of arranging name cards. “And you bring me coffee every day. It’s only fair that I return the favor once in a while.”

 

“Alright, I don’t bring you coffee _every_ day,” Louis blushes with a dismissive roll of his eyes. He hadn’t thought Harry noticed.

 

Harry chuckles to himself at Louis’ claim.

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

Louis takes a moment to admire his partner, noticing that he’s wearing dark slacks that hang looser than the tight jeans he’s usually in. His white shirt is tucked in just like Louis’ except he’s left most of the top buttons undone. He looks very refined with his curls tucked neatly behind one ear, but the jacket he’s wearing fits the causal atmosphere of the engagement luncheon they’re about to throw. He’s looks good, just like always, but the genuine smile he’s wearing is the perfect accessory to top it all off. Louis is so captivated that he almost forgets to thank him.

 

“Thank you, Haz,” he says about a beat too late.

 

Harry holds his gaze, his dimples exposed from the little smile he’s wearing as he tells Louis it was his pleasure. That look stays with Louis the rest of the morning.

 

 

The reaction from Christopher and Diane is overwhelming when they arrive and marvel at every detail of what Louis planned. Their friends and family are equally enchanted by the elegance of the room which makes Louis feel even better because shortly after, Lou comes in to see his work too, offering him the most praise of all for how unexpected and beautiful his approach was.

 

She looks proud of him when she leaves, gushing about how great of a team he and Harry seem to make already. She tells him that she’s never been more impressed by his talent and that he should be incredibly proud, and he is; he just doesn’t let himself feel it until everyone else has left.

 

Louis sighs where his head is resting against the wall beneath the large bay windows that are still letting in all the light from the afternoon.

 

He can’t believe that everything has worked out in his favor. The clients are happy and excited as ever for their big day that’s getting closer by the minute. His boss is happy as well which means everything to him right now. He’s on cloud nine from the adrenaline pumping through him after a job well done, which is why his stomach nearly leaps up to his chest when he opens his eyes to find Harry’s gaze fixed on him.

 

His partner dropped down to the floor for a rest right around the same time that Louis did after everyone left. He’s probably just as tired as Louis if not more considering how early he got here this morning to help out. Harry slid to the ground next to him after the room cleared and leaned his head back with a deep exhale. However, he wasn’t staring at Louis when he did so earlier, and he definitely wasn’t wearing an expression quite this fond.

 

“What?” Louis chuckles, copying the grin he sees tugging at Harry’s lips. Louis wishes he had the right to lean over and kiss him.

 

“Nothing,” he answers. “I’m just happy for you… _proud_ of you, I guess. I didn’t think you could pull something like this off,” he laughs apologetically. “You did a beautiful job, Louis. I underestimated you.”

 

Louis laughs along with him, not at all offended by his admission. He honestly didn’t know that he could achieve something like this either. It feels good to have accomplished this, but he’s not in the clear yet. Neither of them are.

 

“Oh, stop it. You’ve got your own fabulous party to plan, you know?” Louis teases him. The mention of Harry’s garden reception usually leaves his forehead crinkled and his mouth pinched together from stress, but today there’s only warmth radiating from his eyes as he looks at him. “It’ll be _amazing_ ,” Louis continues, “Christopher and Diane will love it. My event was good, but I wouldn’t be surprised if your party ends up being ten times more-”

 

 _Beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous_.

 

Those are some of the words Louis had in mind to use, but before he can get them out Harry’s sure grip is pulling him in, their mouths meeting in the middle of the small distance left between them.

 

Louis hasn’t felt Harry’s lips since that night they spent together all that time ago. He thought he had been romanticizing the feel and the warmth of them, clinging onto what he thought Harry tasted like in the early hours of the morning like some distant dream, but his mouth is just as perfect as he remembers.

 

Harry’s kiss comes as a complete surprise and is over almost as quickly as it began when Harry’s shaky grip at the back of his neck loosens and he slowly pulls away. When Louis finally blinks his eyes open it’s to the nervous gaze of his partner.

 

“I’m not complaining, but where in the world did that come from?” Louis asks, feeling his cheeks tight and warm from how wide he’s smiling. He can’t help it.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for weeks,” Harry admits with a small grin of his own. His eyebrows knit together with uncertainty almost immediately after. “Was- Was it alright that I did that?”

 

Was it _alright?_ It was probably the most anticipated kiss that Louis has ever had to wait for. The only way it could’ve been better is if Harry had done it sooner.

 

Louis forgoes answering him, tilting Harry’s chin to bring their lips together again instead. Everything is peaceful and perfect where they’re sitting in the soft rays of the sun. Harry looks calmer, more at ease than he had a minute ago when they part this time, but Louis can tell that there’s still something on his mind.

 

“Alright, Curly. You’ve got ‘crisis face’ going on again,” Louis teases. “What’s up?”

 

When Harry meets his eyes Louis expects to see a grin or at least a bit of pink painting his cheeks, but he’s surprised to see his partner looking a bit guilty of all things.

 

The look makes Louis’ stomach knot up, fearful that he’s going to change his mind again. Louis breathes easier when Harry finally speaks up.

 

“Nothing has to change, right?” he checks. “I don’t want to hide what we’re doing, I just- I don’t want it to have to be a big deal for everyone at work or whatever. It doesn’t have to be that, right?”

 

 _What they’re doing_. They aren’t _doing_ anything at the moment. For right now Louis likes Harry, and as far as he can tell Harry likes him too. They enjoy being around each other, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Anyone who has a problem with it can fuck off as far as Louis is concerned.

 

Louis uses his thumb to smooth out the worry lines on Harry’s face. Harry thinks so much about everything that he analyzes and then overanalyzes to the point that he stresses himself out over nothing. It’s no wonder it took him this long just to work out in that brain of his that Louis has wanted this for as long as he can remember. Before they were partners even. On some small level, Louis has always had a soft spot for Harry. The only difference Louis can see between then and now is that somehow the spot keeps growing.

 

“We can do or be whatever you want. Doesn’t have to mean a thing,” Louis assures him, already feeling like a traitor to his own heart because he _knows_.

 

He knows better than to promise something like that when he’s already in deeper than he ought to be, but that doesn’t mean that he cares. Harry’s amazing, and after all this time he’s finally opening up to him. Louis could never walk away from that. Only a mad man would.

\--------

 

It’s late by the time he, Louis, and their small clean-up crew finish restoring the banquet hall to the vacant room it had originally been. Everything has been deconstructed and put away. The only evidence from the party that remains are the extra flowers near the door that seem to keep multiplying every time Harry turns his back.

 

Diane took most of them home, but she couldn’t take them all so she said it was okay to get rid of the leftovers. The members of the venue staff and cleanup crew each had several arrangements in their arms as they left to go home, but even with all of those people trying to help, there are still at least a dozen left.

 

Harry sighs down at the poor, homeless flowers that Louis spent so much time working on, knowing that they can’t leave them here in the hall. They’re so beautiful that it’d be a shame to throw them out. Harry won’t even consider it, crouching down to gather them up in his arms once he’s made the decision to save them.

 

“Need some help, love?” Louis’ amused voice comes from overhead where he’s standing by watching. He doesn’t wait for Harry to answer, bending down to catch the two arrangements that go tumbling towards the ground when Harry stands up.

 

There’s a little grin on Louis’ lips when he lowers his head to breathe in the smell of the blossoms in his hands and asks Harry where he wants to take them. He blinks up in surprise when Harry says he wants to take them home.

 

“ _All_ of them?” he laughs. “Harry, we can just throw them out. I may have gone a bit overboard when I ordered them. I swear I won’t be offended.”

 

“ _No_ ,” Harry says, protectively cradling the flowers to chest. “We’re not throwing them out. They’re lovely and should be displayed and enjoyed by someone. They’re too beautiful to just get rid of,” Harry says in their defense.

 

Harry’s tired. Exhausted really, so he’s sure that has a lot to do with the morality speech he just gave about a bouquet of chrysanthemums and baby’s breath that’ll probably be dead within the week. Louis doesn’t seem to find it odd at all, chuckling to himself at Harry’s conviction as he follows him out the door without argument.

 

“Alright, Haz. Lead the way,” he tells him.

 

 

They carefully place the flowers down in Louis’ backseat before climbing into the car and pulling out onto the street.

 

Harry’s eyes search for something to focus on as they drive through the city, but of course Louis’ profile is what they end up settling on. That seems to happen more and more frequently these days, but Louis’ always so handsome that Harry has a hard time looking anywhere else whenever he’s around.

 

The clean cut of his cheekbones and jawline would look too sharp on someone else, but the warmth of his eyes and the little lines that form around them when he laughs softens any harshness that could be found. He hardly ever shaves, which Harry assumes is the result of his poor time management, but Harry likes how scruffy he is around the edges. His hair is a mess as per usual, but he’s pretty sure it’s intentional much like the gentle cuff of his shirtsleeves where a collage of tattoos is being showcased on his forearms and wrists.

 

Harry gets mesmerized by his partner’s looks these days more often than he’d like to admit and Louis almost always catches him sneaking glances. He used to pretend like he wasn’t looking, but he has long since given that up. Louis is gorgeous, and Harry’s not going to apologize for noticing.

 

Harry catches the way Louis’ lips quirk up when he glances over. “Something on your mind, Curly?”

 

Harry bites down on his grin at being caught yet again. “Nope,” he lies, opting for flipping through the radio so he isn’t blatantly admiring his partner as he drives.

 

Louis helps him get the flowers up to his flat when they arrive. He thanks Louis profusely, but he won’t hear of it.

 

“I should be the one saying thank you after everything you did today.” Louis tells him. “Lou praised me for a job well done because it was my event, but it wouldn’t have even been possible without you,” he says mostly to the floor. Louis meets his eyes again when Harry tells him that he’s more than welcome.

 

Louis stands there with him until Harry finally gets his door open. It’s a struggle trying to walk in while balancing all of the bouquets he’s holding. Louis takes a couple of them and carries them inside to the living room table. His eyes rove around the interior of Harry’s flat when he steps in, obviously finding something amusing from the tiny smirk he tries to hide away. Harry assumes it’s his furniture. It usually is, but he doesn’t ask, choosing another route instead.

 

“So, uh…I was going to order some food,” Harry announces for no real reason other than to hopefully keep Louis here a little longer. They’ve been together all day, all week really, but Harry isn’t quite ready to let him go yet.

 

Louis’ mouth twitches with a smile as he considers Harry’s subtle invitation. Harry’s chest lightens when Louis starts toeing off his shoes and socks without a second thought.

 

“I’m starving. What are we having?” he asks, coming over to where Harry is placing one of the bouquets into an empty glass vase.

 

Louis watches on with interest as he arranges the flowers into perfection which is why Harry whips around to glare at him when Louis’ quick fingers pluck one of the smallest blossoms from the bunch. Harry has every intention of chastising him for fucking up his masterpiece, but before he can even begin Louis’ hand comes up to gently nestle the flower behind his ear.

 

The action causes Harry’s breath to catch just like it did the day before when Louis removed stray petals from his hair. Louis is always finding little ways to touch him, but it’s never intimidating or possessive. It’s just light and soft and innocent enough to put a chink in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

 

His face must show how weak he suddenly feels, because Louis’ eyes are bright as ever as he watches him.

 

“You never answered my question,” he points out.

 

Harry doesn’t even remember what he asked. He has to replay the last couple of minutes in his head like some kind of idiot before he remembers that he promised Louis food.

 

“Uh, we can have whatever,” Harry finally answers, wondering if his voice really is as quiet as it sounds to his own ears. “Do- Do you like Chinese?” Harry asks, trying to put a bit more power behind his words so Louis will stop smirking at him like that. He doesn’t mean to be so affected by him, but he can’t control the way his skin always flushes when Louis is watching him like this.

 

He steps forward all of a sudden like he’s going to steal another flower or perhaps even kiss Harry, but the aim of his lips shifts at the last minute, landing a soft kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Love Chinese,” he grins before stepping back to grab another bouquet.

 

He comes back to stand at Harry’s side like Harry’s heart isn’t pounding in his throat from the last few minutes. Harry has to remind himself to breathe and calm the fuck down as he resumes working, keeping in mind that even after all of that and the tingles still running down his spine that none of this is supposed to mean anything.

 

*

 

Asking Louis to stay for dinner wasn’t supposed to be a way to get him to spend the night, but that’s exactly what ends up happening after the excuses of Chinese food and a ‘just a bit of late night tv’ run out. Harry didn’t protest one bit when Louis gently wedged the remote from his fingers and pushed him down to lie back on the sofa for a long kiss. They moved to Harry’s bedroom once it became clear that this wasn’t just some kiss goodnight, but not before Louis pulled his lips and hands away to make sure this is what Harry wanted.

 

His question had twisted Harry’s stomach; a reminder of the awful way he reacted the morning after they slept together.

 

Harry had put so much effort into denying that he and Louis could have any sort of connection between them at all that he didn’t take into consideration that it was that very connection that landed him in his bed. He wouldn’t admit it then, but he likes Louis and he trusts him too. A lot, actually. Enough to ignore his own mind shouting at him to tread lightly.

 

It feels so different this time after Harry undresses and he starts unbuttoning Louis’ shirt, sliding it off his shoulders to admire the tattoos that have been hidden away since the last time they were together this way. Louis’ slacks come off next. Harry pushes them off the side of the bed as Louis settles down on top of him.

 

Harry can already feel his skin prickling up along his neck when Louis nuzzles close; the result of Louis’ mouth trailing up and down his skin when they were still on the sofa. The burn is a good one that moves with Louis as he travels further down his torso, peppering kisses along his stomach until he reaches his underwear. He slides them down Harry’s legs until he’s able to toss them into the growing pile beside the bed.

 

Harry is cold once he’s completely bare, but only for the briefest of moments before Louis lies down on his stomach to take him in his hands and slide his lips over the tip of his dick. Louis looks up at him when he hears Harry gasp from the touch, his determined gaze creating a furnace of heat in the pit of Harry’s stomach as he takes him all the way down.

 

Harry reaches out towards his bedside table, blindly digging through it until he finds a box of condoms and a half-empty bottle of lube. He throws everything on the bed in Louis’ direction, feeling like he might explode if he doesn’t get Louis inside of him soon.

 

“Exactly how many of these do you think we need?” Louis laughs when he sits up to pull the long roll of condoms out of the box that Harry practically launched at his head.

 

Harry sighs up near the pillows, wishing that for once in his life, Louis wouldn’t seize every opportunity he is given to tease him. 

 

“ _Louis_ ,” he complains, making him move a bit faster, but not by much as he continues to grin to himself as he opens the lube and coats his fingers with it. He bends Harry’s knees and repositions himself on his stomach when he’s finished. Harry braces himself for the first touch of Louis opening him up, but it doesn’t come.

 

His mouth is hot and wet on his dick again as he continues sucking him off, and it’s good, of course it is, but it’s not what he wants right now. Harry is just opening his mouth to tell him so when he feels one of Louis’ slick fingers circling around his opening and then pushing inside.

 

Having his mouth and his fingers at the same time is so incredible that he worries he might come before Louis gets to properly fuck him. He lets Louis open him up right until he’s at the edge and then asks him to stop.

 

Having sex with him again is a fantasy that Harry has been playing on repeat in his mind ever since the first time it happened. After so much build-up, he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t even get to feel Louis inside of him.

 

Apparently, Harry almost waited too long to stop them because when Louis sits up he has to wrap a tight hand around the base of himself, pausing with his lungs working through a steady inhale and exhale pattern to keep from getting too far ahead of himself.

 

“Are you alright?” Harry asks.

 

Louis responds with a quirk of his lips. “Never been better. Trust me,” he grins, finally relinquishing his grip so that he can roll on a condom and slick himself up.

 

Harry isn’t nervous like he thought he’d be when Louis leans down over him. He’s impatient mostly, but he’s also eager. He hardly even remembers the first time they did this, just quick flashes from their drunken night together that bleed into each other so much that most of what he can recall feels like a dream.

 

Louis pushes his legs back and out of the way when he pushes inside of him, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. The attention is almost too much along with the stretch, but Harry refuses to look away. When he’s all the way in, Louis begins rolling his hips into him, their gaze finally breaking when Louis’ eyelids flutter closed from the ragged moan Harry lets out.

 

Harry never thought he’d see the day, but he actually regrets letting Louis suck him off for so long before they started because he’s already getting ridiculously close and they’ve barely even begun.

 

He doesn’t have a lot of will power when it comes to Louis anyway, so he should’ve known better that to think this would last longer than a few minutes, but when he glances at Louis, it’s obvious that he’s right there with him with the way he’s shaking with every thrust.

 

He lifts Louis’ chin with his fingers, his blue eyes dark and heavy behind furrowed brows as he moves.

 

“I’m close, Haz,” he breathes out, slowing his rhythm so he doesn’t come right then. Harry can see the apology written all over his face for not being able to hold off. His face visibly relaxes when Harry brings their lips together, whispering for him to go ahead.

 

When Louis finally lets go, he comes with a shaky gasp in the crook of his neck. His flushed skin is hot where he rests his cheek against Harry's shoulder, his chest rising and falling along with Harry’s when he gets pulled over the edge right after him.

 

It’s quiet when Louis rolls off of him and onto his side to catch his breath, and Harry immediately misses his warmth. He gives Louis a few moments to collect himself, waiting until his breaths aren’t as quick and shallow before moving a closer to kiss him into the mattress.

 

Harry’s lungs are already feeling too small from how fast his heart is racing. The feeling only grows when Louis pulls back to see him clearly. He always looks at Harry as if he can see right through him to the very center, and maybe he can, Harry thinks, as Louis searches his eyes. Louis must find something in them that he likes. That’s the only explanation Harry has for the way his face lights up against his will.

 

“What?” he asks, wondering what hilarious thing he’s unknowingly done this time to make his partner laugh.

 

Louis shakes his head, still looking ridiculously fond when he presses a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Nothing, love. Just happy,” he shrugs.

 

Harry understands exactly how he feels.

*

 

 

Harry wakes up before his alarm the next morning creaky and sore from the night before. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet, but he knows Louis is still there by his deep breaths.

 

Harry slides over to where he is on the other side of the bed until his lips find warm, golden skin. He drops soft kisses along his shoulder, hoping to wake him up, but Louis doesn’t even budge until Harry’s alarm goes off a few seconds later.

 

His face scrunches from the noise, so Harry presses another series of kisses down his back to help soften the blow.

 

“Ugh,” Louis grins. “I knew you were a morning person,” he laments, awake, but clearly not by choice as he blinks himself into alertness. Harry backs off to give him some space to wake up, but Louis shifts so that they’re facing each other and presses a badly aimed kiss to Harry’s face.

 

“You just kissed my nose,” Harry informs him.

 

Louis just sighs, letting Harry go to roll onto his back. “It’s Monday,” he says as justification. “There are no rules on Mondays.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes. Louis never follows the rules for anything no matter what day it is. He doesn’t even get to work on time, which reminds him.

 

“I need to get in the shower. We have to go to work.”

 

Louis groans miserably at the reminder, causing Harry to laugh and poke at him where he’s now curled into a ball. It takes some coaxing from Harry and a couple of lazy kisses that Harry has to steal, but eventually Louis agrees to move.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Louis sighs, finally accepting that he has to get up at some point. “I’m headed home. I’ll see you at the office.”

 

He gets out of bed and starts rifling through his clothes. He already has them half on before Harry’s brain registers what he said.

 

“Your flat is almost twenty minutes from here. You’ll never make it on time,” Harry tells him, because there’s no fucking way that he can. _Harry’s_ barely going to make it on time at this point and he’s only running a few minutes behind schedule.

 

Louis smirks at how scandalized he sounds, half-buttoning his wrinkled shirt with out a care in the world. “You never know, Curly. I might surprise you and beat you to work this morning. I did it once before.”

 

“That was one time, and it was by mistake,” Harry says flatly. Harry remembers that day. He’d stepped into Lou’s office and nearly jumped out of his skin seeing Louis already slinked back on the couch with his morning coffee.

 

Louis bends over to bring their lips together once he’s fully dressed, not even the slightest bit concerned that he’s going to be at least twenty minutes late at this point.

 

“Last one there buys the coffee,” he winks.

 

“So, _you_?” Harry laughs. They both know that Louis isn’t showing up at work until he wants to and that he’d never miss out on a chance to bring Harry a cappuccino. Harry has come to expect them at this point.

 

“Yep,” Louis nods before leaving. “That means me.”

 

Louis lets himself out, prompting Harry to get up and out of the bed that still smells a bit like him. He had forgotten all about the flowers from Louis’ event that are currently dispersed all around his living room. They create a nice, clean scent. One that rivals the sweet scent of Louis’ cologne still lingering in the air. His flat has never smelled as good as it does right now.

 

Harry crosses the room to lock his door again until he’s ready to leave for work. On his way back, he gets side tracked by something he spies lying in the corner of his sofa cushion.

 

Harry can feel his lips stretching into a grin when he picks up the little flower that Louis had placed in his hair the night before. It’s all wilted in the morning light, most likely a result of it tumbling out of his curls last night as they kissed in this very spot.

 

He should throw it away because it’s not like it’s any use to anybody all creased, but for some reason he can’t bring himself to do it. Harry is standing in a room full of flowers, gorgeous ones that are still standing tall and elegant. It makes no sense whatsoever for the little crinkled one lying in the palm of his hand to be his favorite.

 

Harry makes the conscious decision to keep it when he places the tiny blossom on his bedside table. It’s a small keepsake; a physical memory from a night that isn’t even supposed to mean anything, but really, it’s just a reminder of how very untrue that statement is.

 

\--------

 

“Mate, what the hell are you grinning about so hard over there?”

 

Louis blinks up at the sound of his name, wondering how long Niall has been talking to him.

 

“Sorry. What did you say?”

 

Niall raises an eyebrow at him from where he’s lying on Louis’ couch. Well, his knees are draped over the back of it and all of the blood is probably rushing to his head, but Louis guesses that still counts as lying on it.

 

“ _See!_ This is the shit I’m talking about,” his friend complains. “You didn’t hear anything I just said. You never listen anymore.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “I listen,” he says, hoping Niall doesn’t ask him to prove it because he meant to be invested in what his friend was talking about a minute ago, but his mind is kind of filled up with someone else at the moment.

 

“Oh yeah?” Niall sits up to glare at him. “Tell me what I just said about Barbara.”

 

Louis only panics for a moment before he realizes that there is no wrong answer here. “She cooked last night and you loved it?”

 

Niall scoffs at his quick, _correct_ answer. “That was a lucky guess. Alright then, smart ass. Stop smiling,” he challenges him. Louis welcomes defeat when he can’t even manage it for five seconds. Niall’s face is smug when as he crosses his arms. “See. I told you. What the hell is going on with you? You’re acting weird, even for you. No offense.”

 

“Maybe I’m just having a good day,” Louis hums.

 

“You act and look like this _every_ day.”

 

“Well…maybe I’m just in a good mood then,” he tries instead. Niall still isn’t buying it. He just further narrows his eyes at him.

 

“I’m watching you, Tommo. Something’s up and I’m going to figure out what it is.”

 

Louis leans back in his chair and glances up at the ceiling with a smirk. Niall won’t have to search too hard to find out what’s got him so preoccupied when the boy who’s responsible is just one floor above them.

 

\------

 

Liam has been in his office for almost half an hour.

 

What started out as a quick question about a contractor he’s thinking about hiring to build a stage for one of his events, quickly turns into a conversation about something that Harry is having a lot of difficulty focusing on.

 

“Are you even listening to me?”

 

Harry’s face is guilty when he meets his friend’s eyes.

 

“Uh, yes?”

 

“What did I just say?” Liam asks.

 

“You were talking about- Uh…” Harry racks his brain trying to backtrack through the last few minutes of their time together and unfortunately comes up short. “I have no idea what you said,” he admits with an apologetic wince.

 

“Oh, I know you don’t,” Liam says, watching him closely. “You haven’t heard a word I’ve said. All you keep doing is glancing at your phone every two seconds and- And now you’re doing it _again_ ,” Liam says in a bored tone, watching as Harry hits the home key to check the time.

 

“Sorry! I’m sorry.” And Harry really is. He hates that he’s being so rude to his friend, but it’s not Harry’s fault that he came to his office at such an inconvenient time.

 

It’s a little bit past one o’clock. It’s been almost two whole hours since either him or Louis have made up an excuse to go see the other. It’s not like they can’t go a few hours without seeing each other. The two of them aren’t _that_ bad, but he’s grown so used to Louis sneaking up for visits that he gets antsy having to wait around.

 

Harry would go visit him instead, but his best friend seems dead set on _never fucking leaving,_ so that isn’t an option _._

 

He makes a promise to himself to stop checking his phone like a crazy person. Liam is just asking Harry why he has been so distracted and weird lately when a soft knock sounds against his door.

 

His friend narrows his eyes at him when he grins.

 

“Why do you look so happy about someone knocking on your door?” he asks suspiciously.

 

Harry shrugs trying to wipe the smirk off his face. “Do I look happy?” he asks, knowing full well that he’s beaming from ear to ear.

 

There’s another impatient knock and then the sound of someone trying the handle when Harry still hasn’t gotten up to answer them.

 

He and Liam are at a stare off when Louis’ voice comes through from the other side of the door. “Haz- Er, I mean, _Harry_?” he calls. “Are you in there?”

 

Liam sits back with his arms crossed over his chest. “Why is Louis Tomlinson trying to force his way into your office?” he questions, even though the look on his face says that he already knows.

 

Harry shrugs again, trying to keep his face straight.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe he has a question or maybe he needs me for something.”

 

“Yeah, I bet,” Liam replies sarcastically.

 

Louis tries the handle to his door for a second time. Harry yells out that he’ll be there in just a second but doesn’t move until Liam stops watching him like he’s trying to solve a murder mystery. When Harry finally unlocks his door it’s to Louis’ mischievous eyes.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

“He was helping me sort out a contractor,” Liam cuts in from just behind him. “We were just finishing up.”

 

“Oh, cool,” Louis smiles. “What are you having built, Payno?”

 

“A stage for a client,” Liam tells him with a tight-lipped grin. They all stand around the door for an awkward few seconds before Liam speaks up again. “So…what are you doing all the way up here, Louis?” he asks with a curious once-over of his co-worker.

 

“Me? Oh uh, our clients called and asked for some stuff a few minutes ago.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. We’re now going to release doves when they say ‘I do’ and I heard from someone that Harry knows a dove man, so here I am.”

 

Liam just stares at him. Harry wants to die or laugh. Both really. Fucking _doves?_

 

“A dove man,” Liam repeats dumbly. “Isn’t that illegal?”

 

“Probably. I have no idea. That’s why I need my wonderful partner,” Louis answers with a fond grin in Harry’s direction.

 

“ _Right_ ,” Liam says as he deliberately side-steps them both not looking at all convinced by Louis’ story. “Well, I guess I’ll let you two get to work finding that dove guy then.”

 

“Dove _man_ ,” Louis corrects him as he takes Liam’s place and shuts the door behind him. “So, I think he’s definitely on to us,” Louis laughs, throwing the lock so he can’t get back in.

 

He pushes away from the door and immediately takes Harry by the waist. His hands find their way underneath Harry’s shirt where he lightly scratches his nails along his back. Harry doesn’t care if the whole world knows what they’re doing so long as Louis keeps sneaking up to his office to do this every day.

 

“I’m pretty sure he knows too. He’ll call me out on it eventually,” Harry tells him, knowing that Liam never passes on an opportunity to mother him. It’s only a matter of time, really.

 

“And what will you drunkenly say to Liam this time, I wonder?” Louis hums.

 

“Congratulations?” Harry chuckles.

 

He can feel Louis smiling when he slowly connects their lips and begins walking them further into the room. He laughs when Louis backs them onto his sofa and they let out identical groans of pain as they force their bodies to slot together on the stiff cushions.

 

“Why is all of your furniture made of steel?” Louis mummurs against his lips.

 

“I don’t know,” Harry says, pressing up to lick into his mouth, “Why did you tell my best mate that I know dove people?” he questions, causing Louis to splutter a laugh. “Christopher and Diane didn’t actually say they wanted that right?” Harry checks, because he loves his clients and he’d do anything to make them happy, but he draws the line at fucking bird releases.

 

“God, no,” Louis assures him with a grimace. “I just needed Liam to leave, so I said the first thing I could think of.”

 

“And your brain came up with doves?” Harry teases.

 

His amusement fades when he sees that Louis isn’t laughing with him. His eyes are serious as he lightly trails a finger down the side of Harry’s face, causing little bubbles to rise up and burst at the surface of his stomach. “Yeah, I know,” Louis grins to himself, “I do a lot of silly things when it comes to you.”

 

 

\--------

 

 

It’s nearly a week later when Harry has his legs so tightly wrapped around his waist that Louis is having trouble breathing properly as he rocks inside of him.

 

Christopher and Diane spent most of the morning with them in his office, which has never really been a problem before today. Louis had resolved to be good today while their clients were around, a goal which he quickly realized was at odds with what his partner had in mind. The silent looks that Harry kept fixing him with were so intense and heated that he could tell Harry was just itching to get his hands on him. Louis felt as though he had been half-hard for hours by the time their clients finally left. Harry pounced on him the moment the door closed behind them.

 

Louis’ grip tightens on the arm of the chair just above Harry’s head, his chest heaving like he’s been running for days. His skin feels ablaze each time he so much as looks at Harry, and the pitiful little whimpers he keeps making only makes it worse. He looks like he’s almost there already, like everything Louis is giving him is just on the right side of what he needs.

 

“You alright?” Louis breathes, watching as Harry frantically nods to answer him.

 

“Close,” he croaks out, his jaw dropping to let out a moan when Louis’ hips buck up into him. The sharp cut of Harry’s nails digging into his back spurs him on, driving him to push harder in order to get Harry exactly where he needs to be.

 

He has never been so dedicated to being good for somebody else in his entire life. He wants Harry to get off just as a badly as he wants it for himself which is saying a lot considering Louis never lasts long when he’s inside of him.

 

The heat in his stomach sinks lower as Harry’s grip and body tightens around him. Louis had been doing alright with holding off, but now Harry keeps whispering that he’s going to come over and over again and the sound of his ragged voice hanging in the air makes his gut feel like it’s on fire.

 

Harry’s face screws up when Louis starts chasing the heat of him and within seconds Harry is crying out, his voice cracking and weak when he finally comes, which would’ve truly been a beautiful thing to behold had it not been for the door slamming against the wall right at that moment as Niall walks in.

 

“Tommo! Guess whose new client just gave him two VIP passes to the game on- _Fuck_ ,” he gulps, his mouth hanging open as he stares at what has to be nothing but Louis’ bare ass.

 

Louis’ priorities are horribly ranked as Harry clenches down around him and his best friend is somehow _still standing in the fucking doorway_. “Get out!” he shouts at the same time that Harry does.  Their voices jolt Niall out of his trance, waking him up and finally forcing him out the door.

 

Louis hangs his head against Harry’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath when he’s still rock hard, the heat in his belly retreating now that he’s no longer chasing it.

 

“We didn’t lock the door,” Harry breathes even though it’s completely fucking obvious that they forgot to do so after Christopher and Diane left. Louis squeezes his eyes shut, wondering how they forgot to do the one fucking thing they needed to. “You- You didn’t get to finish,” Harry frowns a few seconds later.

 

Louis is well aware of that fact. He can feel himself pulsing inside of Harry where they’re still connected, but he just can’t focus on that right now, not with his mind jumping all over the place from Niall scaring the absolute shit out of him.

 

Pulling out of Harry is one of the most regretful, tragic things that Louis has ever had to do. Harry watches him for a few seconds before leaning up to kiss him like he knows he’s suffering a major hardship. There’s a grin on his face when Harry lets him go.

 

“So, Niall knows about us,” Louis says even though he really doesn’t need to.

 

“Yes, he does. He caught us having sex, at work, in your office,” Harry confirms.

 

Louis sighs long and heavy. “We yelled at him to get out. Where do you think he went?”

 

“Straight to Liam’s office to go tell him. Where else?” Harry laughs. Louis’ chest lightens, hearing Harry chuckle at the fact that they’re now the main topic of gossip for their friends. It’s not like either of them particularly care that they know. It’s more the _way_ they’re finding out that makes Louis feel just a tad bit guilty.

 

“I guess I better go find him and apologize for him having to see that,” Louis laments as he sits up to pull off his condom. He pauses when Harry sniggers next to him.

 

“I don’t think he actually minded that much. He looked more intrigued than anything else,” Harry smirks.

 

And Louis really hopes that’s the case. It’ll make his life so much easier if it turns out that Niall _doesn’t_ want to murder them.

 

 

Louis doesn’t have to go very far to find his best friend when he knocks on his door before slipping through it.

 

“Oh, look. You knocked,” he mutters under his breath from where he’s sitting behind his desk.

 

“You didn’t,” Louis quips as he drops into the seat in front of him.

 

“And I’ve never regretted anything more,” he says, frowning in Louis’ direction. “I’m gonna need to see an optometrist after that eyeful. Like, my retinas will never be the same. Do you even know how sensitive your retinas are?”

 

“Well no one told you to stand there staring at us after you walked in,” Louis scoffs, causing Niall to do the same.

 

“How could I not?! I’d never seen anything like that before…”

 

“ _Niall_ ,” Louis warns.

 

“I’m just saying the way you were angling yourself like that was _insane_ , I couldn’t believe-”

 

“Please, please, _please_ stop talking,” he begs.

 

“What?” he demands. “I’m just saying I’m impressed, mate.” Louis mutters a thanks, rolling his eyes at his friend. Niall, bites at his lip, probably in an attempt to keep himself quiet about whatever he’s thinking, but he ends up blurting it out anyway. “Did you have to do it on the couch, though?” he whines.

 

“You caught me and my partner fucking at work and your concern is my _couch_. Amazing.”

 

“Everyone knows you’ve got the best one! You couldn’t have fucked on the desk like normal people? I _nap_ on that couch,” he argues.

 

“Yeah, when you’re not even supposed to be sleeping at work,” Louis mutters.

 

Niall’s face is flat when he responds with, “Do you really want to start talking about things you’re not supposed to do at work right now?”

 

And _no_. Louis doesn’t. He’d prefer it if they could just drop it, but he can’t.

 

“You didn’t go run and tell Liam the first chance you got. I’m the one who’s impressed,” Louis tells him after a beat.

 

“I texted him instead,” Niall shrugs, going back to his computer.

 

“Of course you did,” Louis drones.

 

He starts feeling anxious when he thinks about the implications of that. Harry’s only stipulation when they started doing whatever it is that they’re doing was for it to not become a big deal at work. Despite what he says, Niall doesn’t actually care if they’re messing around, but that doesn’t mean Liam won’t.

 

“So, what’s your plan here?” Niall asks, still typing away.

 

Louis frowns at that. “Plan for what? Not getting caught having sex at work?”

 

“No. Your plan for having sex with _Harry_. I know your arse was the gist of what I saw in your office, but I kind of noticed Harry in there. Heard him too,” he adds with a slight grimace.

 

Louis grins thinking about Harry and how wide his eyes grew when he realized they weren’t alone anymore. Louis had thought he’d be upset that they’d been caught, but then he surprised Louis by laughing about the entire thing. Harry’s always doing things like that. Surprising him just when Louis thinks he has him figured out.

 

“I don’t have a plan. We like each other. We’re attracted to one another _obviously_ , and it’s casual,” he shrugs. “That pretty much sums it up.”

 

Niall abandons his laptop. When he faces Louis it’s with a face full of confusion. “But you two have been at this for a while now. I can tell because you’ve been acting differently. You’ve been so happy lately,” his friend tells him, sounding way more concerned than Louis had expected.

 

Louis avoids his gaze. He knows he seems happier since he’s started working with Harry, and that’s because he is. Harry has brightened up almost every part of him, which wouldn’t be an issue under normal circumstances except for the fact that he and Harry aren’t supposed to mean anything.

 

“I’m glad that you’re having a good time, but what happens when it ends?”

 

Niall’s words are like a blade to his chest. Louis tries his best every day to not think about when Christopher and Diane get married, effectively ending his and Harry’s time together seeing as one of them will be heading off to New York City.

 

Louis sits there for a long time trying to come up with something to say. In the end, he doesn’t even respond to Niall’s question because he absolutely hates the answer.

\------

 

 

Harry answers his door with a poorly concealed smirk aimed right at his best friend when he enters. “Hi, Li. How are you?”

 

“I’m alright.” Liam raises an eyebrow at his carefree expression and tone, searching over Harry’s face like he doesn’t quite recognize him. “How are _you?_ ” he asks, carefully taking a seat on Harry’s sofa.

 

Harry is way past being just _alright_. He feels great. Amazing even, and not just because of the recent orgasm. He’s been riding a high like this for a long, long time. Harry grins to himself thinking back to when his extended good mood first began. It feels like it was ages ago.

 

Harry sits down too, frowning when his shoulders hit the hard cushion of his backrest. He misses the familiarity and comfort Louis’ couch already.

 

They’re quiet for a while as Liam takes in his appearance. His eyes fall on a bruise that Harry can feel stinging just above his collarbone. Harry blushes for a moment, clearing his throat to get his friend’s attention away from his neck and back on why he has come here in the first place.  

 

“So, Niall texted me a little while ago,” Liam begins, and Harry is surprised. He thought for sure that Niall would tell him in person along with anybody else within earshot.

 

Harry rolls his eyes, already prepared for the lecture that’s coming.

 

“I know, I know. We should have waited until after work or at least made sure the door was locked. I already know what you’re going to say. You can save it.”

 

Liam frowns, a little crease forming between his eyebrows. “I don’t care that Niall caught you messing around. My concern is that it’s _Louis_ you’re messing around with.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrow because he actually didn’t see that one coming. He knows Liam wasn’t very keen on him getting closer to Louis, but that was before when Harry didn’t know him very well. He and Liam both had it all wrong though.

 

“Li. It’s okay. Remember, I told you Louis’ nothing at all like I thought. He’s sweet and kind and-”

 

“Your _partner_ ,” Liam adds, effectively ending Harry’s little speech about all things he loves about him. “He’s your partner and you’re sleeping with him.”

 

“So what?” Harry asks, detecting a bit of judgment coming from his friend. “It’s not like we’re the first co-workers in the world to be more than just colleagues.”

 

“No, but you are two co-workers that are technically competing _against_ each other for the same job.” Liam’s words are like a bucket of ice water being poured over him; harsh and unpleasant in the way they sting against Harry’s ears. “Have you thought about what’s going to happen later on? Are you just letting New York go?” Liam pushes.

 

Harry shakes his head in answer when his voice won’t cooperate with him.

 

Harry likes Louis a lot. So much that his heart feels lighter just from being around him, just from thinking about him, really, but Harry wants that job too. It’s everything he’s been working for. Of course he isn’t just ‘letting it go’. “I’m not giving up on New York, Li.”

 

“Then what _are_ you doing? Because as far as I know, this job isn’t a two for one deal, Haz. Only one of you will get it and then what?”

 

Harry shifts, feeling uncomfortable and shaken as he thinks about it. He feels stuck, closing his eyes and wishing he were back downstairs on the couch that he loves better than his own.

 

“It’s nothing,” Harry says automatically. “What we’re doing. It doesn’t _mean_ anything.”

 

Liam laughs humorlessly to himself, his eyes filled with sympathy as they dance all over his face. “Harry, look at you, mate. I’ve never seen you happier,” he smiles. “How can you say it’s nothing?”

 

It’s not nothing. Harry knew it was a lie when he said it, but his mouth spluttered out the response that it’s been programmed to deliver when it comes to what he and Louis have.

 

Liam is his best friend, but Harry kind of hates him for the reality check he’s just thrown at him. He knows he’s supposed to be focused on his promotion, but he also wouldn’t trade the time that he’s had with Louis for anything. Is he supposed to just ignore the fact that his heart beats the loudest whenever Louis is near? Harry feels a heavy weight settle into his chest when Liam squeezes his hand like a condolence. Harry refuses to acknowledge what it is they’re supposedly mourning.

 

\--------

 

Louis leaves work with his feet planted firmly on the ground rather than floating ten feet above it like they have been lately.

 

He doesn’t go see Harry to kiss him goodbye at the end of the day like he usually does. Louis tries not to feel the loss too heavily when he realizes that Harry hasn’t come to see him again either. Niall brought him crashing back down to Earth with the conversation they had and Louis assumes that Harry got the same dose of reality from Liam.

 

He doesn’t expect to see Harry anymore that day when he gets home which why he’s surprised later that night when he hears his partner’s familiar knock at his front door.

 

Louis braces himself for whatever’s coming as he crosses the room. Harry could only be here for two reasons, both of which scare the living hell out of Louis to think about.

 

When he opens the door, it’s to Harry looking uncertain and a bit nervous. He looks as beautiful as always, even with the crease forming between his eyebrows, his knuckles a bit white where he’s gripping the small overnight bag in his hand. Louis had figured that Harry had come here to gently let him down and end what they’ve been doing, but people don’t generally spend the night with someone who they’re trying to finish with. Louis releases the deep breath he was holding when Harry offers him a small grin in greeting.

 

“You wanna come in?” Louis asks, widening the door so Harry can step through it.

 

Harry walks in and drops his bag off on the floor next to Louis’ couch. He stands there uselessly for a moment fidgeting with his fingers before deciding to take a seat.  He looks up at Louis expectantly, only fully relaxing once Louis is sitting down next to him.

 

There’s a lot hanging in the air that neither of them are saying so Louis speaks first, hating the strange silence they’ve fallen into.

 

“I uh, I was going to stop by your office before I left work, but. I’m sorry I didn’t…must’ve lost track of time.”

 

Harry’s eyes flash to the watch still fastened around Louis’ wrist. His eyes are soft when he meets Louis’ gaze again. “You always do,” Harry says, grinning to himself. Louis is just so happy to see him here that he doesn’t mind Harry laughing at his expense. Harry’s gaze turns more serious once his smile fades. “So, uh…I talked to Liam earlier,” he begins quietly.

 

“I figured as much,” Louis tells him with a sigh. “I had a chat with Niall. It was…interesting.” It was painful and Louis’ chest ached for the rest of the day after he spoke with his friend, but he doesn’t say that. “How’d yours go?” he asks, wondering if Harry experienced the same sort of phenomenon.

 

“Probably about as well as yours did,” he says, picking at a loose thread the couch that Harry claims he loves better than the one in Louis’ office. “Li did most of the talking.”

 

“Oh? What’d he have to say?” Louis asks, knowing it probably wasn’t anything good. He sees the deep breath that Harry takes before answering him and Louis knows it must’ve been bad.

 

“He thinks what we’re doing is dangerous and that it’s distracting me from the things that I _really_ want.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, feeling absolutely gutted. Liam thinks that what they’re doing is distracting. Implied: Liam thinks _Louis_ is distracting. Brilliant. “And what do you think about that?” Louis really doesn’t want to hear him say that he agrees, even though he knows it’s coming.  He braces himself for the blow of it, but then out of nowhere Harry hits him with a blow of a different kind.

 

“I think that _you’re_ what I really want.”

 

Louis blinks down at his knees, convinced that he must’ve heard that incorrectly, but when he meets Harry’s eyes the green of them is so genuine and sincere that Louis could never doubt the amount of intent behind them.

 

_Harry wants him._

 

Louis wants to fall into his arms. He wants to rejoice in the fact that Harry is here despite what his best mate told him, but he just can’t let himself do it.

 

“But what if Liam’s right?” The skin of Louis’ forearm tingles when Harry lightly squeezes it.

 

“He isn’t. I’m not just giving up on New York…I can’t. But he isn’t right about you,” Harry assures him, his eyes shining with absolute certainty. His hand travels up Louis’ arm to settle just at the nape of his neck to pull him in and finally connect their mouths.

 

Louis wouldn’t expect for Harry to just give up. He’s driven and determined, and he wants that job as much as Louis does, maybe even more. And Louis’ glad to hear it. Glad that he’s not taking away from anything in Harry’s life by being a part of it. He’s glad he gets to have Harry, even if it’s only for a little while. Even if it’s just this.

 

The rhythm of Louis’ heart stutters in fits and starts as Harry’s fingers knot into his hair. Harry shifts closer to him, draping one leg over Louis’ lap, pressing their chests so tightly against one another that Louis feels short of breath.

 

Louis can hear every word of warning that Niall gave him tangled up with the sound of his pulse thudding in his ears and he ignores every bit of it. Louis isn’t stupid. He knows that what he and Harry are doing has an expiration date, and that they _are_ huge distractions to each other even if Harry doesn’t think so, but Louis just can’t bring himself to care when they fit together this way. Being with Harry feels a lot like bungee jumping off a cliff or getting up enough courage to get your very first tattoo. The adrenaline is what pushes you to do it even when you know it might be unpleasant. Louis’ heart may not withstand having to say goodbye to Harry later, but the rush and the high of the present is too good to back out.

 

Louis’ hands can’t choose a spot to stay in as Harry licks into his mouth, his lips taste like little bursts of flames each time they brush against his as Louis holds him close, his skin too hot as Harry’s hips push down into his. They break apart when Harry grinds down too hard and the pressure causes Louis to gasp into his open mouth.

 

Harry’s eyes are dark emeralds when he pulls back to look at him. His skin is flushed and his lips are all swollen from kissing for so long, but Harry’s eyes remain fixed on him, the color of them darkening when he feels Louis hard and pressing up against him already.

 

“You never got to finish earlier,” Harry reminds him, causing Louis to breathe in deep, remembering how very close he had been right before Niall walked in on them. Not getting to come was annoying, but it’s not like it was the end of the world.

 

“I know. It’s okay,” Louis says, ignoring the fact that he’s rock hard as he leans in for another kiss that Harry doesn’t let him have.

 

“I want you to though,” Harry insists, the space between his eyebrows all creased like this really is bothering him.

 

Louis laughs a bit, flattered by his persistence. “Harry, you don’t owe me anything. We’ve both had really long days. I honestly don’t mind,” he tells him.

 

Harry is listening to him about as well as he listened to Liam earlier as he licks a warm trail down Louis’ neck. “Let me do all the work then,” he whispers. “Let me take care of you?” He’s grinning when he pulls back to look at Louis, smile exploding when Louis nods, letting him have his way. It’s not like Louis is really going to argue with him.

 

Harry hops off of his lap but doesn’t go far, pulling a condom and a bottle of lube from his overnight bag beside the couch. He starts undressing right before Louis’ eyes. Kicking his shirt and jeans over to the side along with his underwear. Louis copies him, pulling his t-shirt and joggers off to land beside Harry’s things.

 

Louis feels self-conscious when he’s completely naked with his dick straining up against his stomach. He would usually be sucking Harry down right about now, so he’s not quite sure what he’s supposed to do since Harry’s taking care of him today. Harry grins down at him when he settles back onto Louis’ lap. His lips warm and familiar when they find his again.

 

The slide of Harry’s tongue keeps Louis pretty occupied as Harry coats his fingers with the lube lying next to them and then lifts up on his knees. He starts opening himself up, his shoulder twisted in a painful-looking position in order to reach that far behind him so Louis opens the bottle again and coats his own fingers. He watches Harry’s face soften as his fingers easily push inside of him and he repays Louis with light kisses along his jawline.

 

They had sex earlier today, so it doesn’t take very long to open Harry up. Louis grins to himself, realizing how far they’ve come. He used to consider himself lucky if Harry so much as smiled at him in the mornings and now they’re so stupid over each other that they’re having sex multiple times in a single day.

 

Harry rolls the condom on for him and coats him up in lube before sliding their bodies closer to poise himself over him. He holds Louis steady in his fist as he begins his slow decent down around him. Louis clutches at his hips as Harry adjusts to the size of him, their gazes burning when Harry starts slowly riding him.

 

True to his word, Harry doesn’t let him lift a finger the whole time they’re connected. He does all of the work, his arms draped around Louis’ shoulders as he moves at a pace that’s just fast enough to keep Louis from trying to push up into him. He drops his cheek to rest on Louis’ shoulder and Louis’ hands come up to cradle him closer as Harry glides up and down around him.

 

They’ve never been this close before. The feel of Harry’s breaths hitting his skin with every choked-off sound he makes causes that heat to flood his stomach once again. His grip tightens around Harry’s waist as a result, and Louis doesn’t mean to thrust up into him, but he can’t help it. His assistance destroys Harry’s rhythm when he hits his spot, his thighs trembling as he tries to pick it back up.

 

Louis whispers that he’s close when he can feel the heat traveling further down. Harry speeds up his movements around him, Louis’ hands racing down to his hips to hold Harry steady as the wave of his orgasm hits. Harry kisses him through it, his hips leisurely rolling even long after Louis finishes.

 

They don’t move as Louis collects himself and regains his focus. He can feel Harry hard and poking into his stomach where he’s still pressed against him. When Louis is able to string his thoughts together again he takes Harry is his fist and begins slowly pulling him off. It only takes a minute or so before his nails dig into Louis’ shoulders, his breath stolen away when he comes between them.

 

The two of them usually part as soon as they’re done having sex to catch their breath or clean themselves up and pull on some clothes, which is why the moment feels so fragile when their mouths find one another again in the hazy afterglow.

 

There’s a small grin tugging at his lips when he pulls back to see Harry’s eyes sparkling with something that makes Louis’ chest expand and balloon from how warm it is. He doesn’t put a name to it although he’s quite sure of what it is. Louis rests their foreheads together instead, closing his eyes as he tries to commit this moment to memory.

 

Everything feels perfect the following morning when Harry’s alarm goes off at its regular time, but instead of hopping up to get ready, they stay in bed a few minutes later than usual. Their mouths are lazy against one another and their bodies are so close that it starts to feel hot where they’re buried beneath the sheets.

 

They finally get up when Harry starts to get anxious about time ticking away without them. Louis would’ve loved to call in sick in order to stay in bed with him all day, but he knows Harry Styles would never agree to doing something that rebellious when it comes to their job. Louis can’t convince him to ditch work, but he does manage to get Harry there one whole minute after eight o’clock when they arrive together.

 

They drop each other’s hands just before walking into Lou’s office, but everyone still gawks at them when they enter the room. Louis doesn’t have his signature travel tray of coffee in his hands because Harry went with him to his favorite café today. They separate from each other’s sides when they walk into the room and go to their respective seats without a word. Harry drops down in his armchair and sips his cappuccino while Louis squeezes in between Liam and Niall with his espresso like always. The office is dead still until Louis lightly clears his throat and starts up the conversation he heard going on right before he and Harry dropped all the jaws in the room. Everyone responds accordingly, eventually waking up out of their dazes and resuming their morning chat like they do every other day.

 

It feels huge having walked in here like that with his partner, like a statement of some kind. He isn’t sure of exactly what they’re proving, he thinks they’re mostly just doing it for themselves, but Louis can’t bring himself to be concerned with all of that when he looks up and catches Harry’s proud little grin to himself just before they lock eyes. That small look is louder than every warning that their friends gave.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s two months later when Louis bites down on a grin from where he’s stretched out along the couch in his office with his back resting against the arm of it. He’s supposed to be emailing the chair rental company to confirm the four-hundred and fifty vintage wrought-iron beauties that their clients chose for their ceremony a few days ago. He had been doing well with the tasks he’s been delegated to handle, but now that it’s getting close to lunchtime Louis’ finding it harder to stay focused. Especially with Harry sitting over at his desk, quietly mumbling to himself as he works on his design for the altar arch he wants to have built.

 

He isn’t frowning today as he hunches over one of his various notebooks. His bottom lip keeps getting pulled between his teeth each time his sketch goes awry, only for him to mutter something unintelligible as he erases and tries again. Louis’ office has never seen such levels of deep concentration before with the way Harry dives head first into work and hardly ever comes up for air, which is why Louis takes it upon himself to derail his partner whenever he has the chance.

 

There’s a sticky-note on the back of Louis’ laptop that Harry put there a few hours ago to remind him of everything he’s supposed to get done today. Louis peels it off and discreetly crinkles it up in his fist. It makes a bit of noise, but Harry is so lost in his planning book that he doesn’t hear a thing. At this point the building could probably explode and the boy wouldn’t even look up, which is why Louis sends the little ball of reminders soaring through the air in his direction.

 

Harry flinches when it bounces off of his shoulder and onto the page he’s working on, his brow slightly furrowed when he glances up at the only other person in the room. Louis fights to keep his face straight when Harry’s lips turn up at the corners.

 

“Is there a reason why you’re turning to violence to get my attention?” he asks.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Louis claims, unable to hide his smirk any longer when Harry picks up the tiny ball of paper and presents it to him as evidence. “Oh, you mean that. Well you hadn’t moved in a while, love. It’s my job to keep you on your toes,” he explains as he places his laptop down on the floor, pushing himself up from the couch to cross the room. He can worry about emails later.

 

“I’m pretty sure your job at the moment is to order our vintage chairs so our clients’ guests will have somewhere to sit.”

 

“Nope,” he shakes head, “That’s my _other_ job. My primary one is to make sure my partner is doing alright,” he says, coming around to Harry’s side of the desk.

 

“Hmm. Interesting. I think I was doing just fine _before_ you threw paper at me. Weird.” Harry deadpans.

 

He moves willingly when Louis tilts his chin up to his level. Harry lets his pencil fall from between his fingers when Louis’ lips brush against his. “I disagree entirely,” Louis grins just before closing the distance between them.

 

Ever since that morning in Lou’s office when Louis and Harry walked in as a pair, the two of them have been inseparable. They were pretty much attached at the hip before then as well, but at least when they were keeping their personal lives to themselves they tried to work in their respective offices during the day and stay in their own flats most nights. Now that everything is out in the open they don’t even bother.

 

Each day after their meetings they take up residence in one of their offices. Working most of the time and just enjoying each other’s company for the rest of it. Niall and Liam drop by every once and a while to chat or ask questions when the door is open. If it’s closed and locked, they’ve learned to stay _very_ far away.

 

Getting to spend so much time with his partner is the most fun that Louis’ had at work in a long time. The two of them stay professional in front of their clients, but the occasional fond glance or smile from either Harry or himself always manages to sneak in no matter how hard they try to concentrate on Christopher and Diane. Louis’ stomach is constantly fluttering whenever he catches Harry watching him from where he’s hovering over the desk to talk with them, and the butterflies inside of it take flight whenever their clients turn their backs for a few moments and Harry lightly links their fingers together where they can’t see.

 

It’s small things like that; the subtle squeeze of Harry’s hand or a flash of his smile that makes Louis acknowledge and accept that he’s already fallen so far that their initial mantra of this not meaning anything has turned into nothing but a complete and utter lie.

 

Harry is the first thing that Louis sees when he wakes up and the last thing he thinks about at night. The two of them mean something to each other. There’s no fucking way that they couldn’t. Louis doesn’t mind knowing that he’s failed at the one thing they agreed upon. He’s happy to accept defeat when it comes to Harry taking over his heart. It’s the goodbye part of this whole situation that Louis hates thinking about, and so he doesn’t. Neither of them talk about it and their friends have been conditioned so well that they don’t really mention it anymore either. It’s still written all over their faces and sometimes Louis swears he can feel Niall’s heart breaking for him already, but at least he doesn’t _say_ it.

 

They all go out for another pub night when they’re just a few weeks away from the wedding. It’s the first time in months that they’re all free to meet up after work. Liam and Niall bring their girlfriends along this time. Louis doesn’t have one of those, but he’s got Harry and he figures that’s just as good if not better.

 

The last time they were here, Louis had been crawling on top of the billiards table with his best friend and by the next morning his entire world had shifted to let Harry into it. Tonight, Louis can’t help the way he grins into his drink each time Harry drunkenly presses up against him in their booth or needs somewhere to rest his head for a moment and chooses Louis’ shoulder. The very first time they all came here together, Harry wouldn’t even hold his gaze for longer than a few seconds before turning his attention elsewhere and now it’s like Louis holds all the fascination in the world for him as he laughs by his side. He never imagined that Harry would ever look at him like that. Louis hopes he never stops.

 

“You’re going to be sorry in the morning,” Louis chuckles, watching as Harry tips back the second shot that Niall has placed in front of him. Harry’s an easy target when it comes to alcohol and Niall knows that. But he’s got to ruin someone’s life since Liam won’t accept a single thing from him after last time. Harry should probably follow his lead.

 

Harry’s smile is lopsided and bright where it’s stretched across his face. “Sure I won’t,” he insists. Stealing Liam’s ignored shot and sliding it in front of Louis instead. “I plan to have a hangover buddy to share in my misery,” Harry informs him with mirth shining in his eyes.

 

“Oh, no. You aren’t dragging me down with you,” Louis laughs. Harry only has to pout for a second before Louis caves and throws the tiny glassful of tequila down his throat to appease him.

 

“Yes! I love it when you do whatever I say,” Harry cheers when Louis makes a face at the taste of it. He leans in to reward him with a sloppy kiss to his jaw and Louis fights the blush he can feel rising to his cheeks because it’s true. Louis would do anything Harry asks of him, including hating himself in the morning when a jackhammer inevitably unleashes its fury inside of his skull. It’s totally worth it.

 

They stumble out of their cab and up the stairs to Louis’ flat in a fit of giggles about absolutely nothing. Louis doesn’t know what started them laughing. He can’t remember for the life of him, but whatever it was still has them chuckling to themselves as they step out of their shoes and strip down for bed.

 

Harry climbs onto the mattress first in nothing but his underwear, his arms held wide open and inviting with his dimply smile visible in the dark.

 

Louis is unsteady on his feet as he finishes undressing. He sways a bit as he takes his shirt off causing Harry and himself to burst into another giggle fit when he stumbles, trying to regain his balance. Louis frowns at him, because it’s his fault he’s as drunk as he is so he should be over here helping Louis rather than lying there looking so unfairly gorgeous in his bed.

 

Louis finally makes it over to him, sliding in on his side of the bed and then completely bypassing it to cuddle into Harry’s waiting arms. They lightly shove and kick at each other’s feet like children as they work out where their limbs are going to go. Once Harry has stopped trying to roll on top of him to crush him with his body weight and cackling about it, he pulls Louis close to him and presses a warm kiss right to his lips.

 

Louis’ heartbeat picks up when Harry holds his cheek in one of his palms and slips his other hand into his hair just to be able to feel him closer. He hums when Louis kisses him back like Louis’ mouth is all he’s been waiting to feel all night. The energy of it fades after a while and the pressure from Harry’s mouth softens. He pulls away slowly, his dimples all exposed from the way he’s still laughing about something he’s thinking about in that head of his, but Louis isn’t laughing with him because his pulse is absolutely racing.

 

Harry’s so beautiful and Louis thinks that every day spent with him feels like the best until the next day proves him wrong. Louis is drunk and Harry is still grinning like an idiot, and in that moment Louis knows that he’s in love with him. Harry’s arm comes around his shoulders to pull him to his chest and Louis feels the new emotion just like he can feel his heart beating beneath his ribs.

 

He loves Harry. It’s as simple as that and this is supposed to be the moment that Louis tells him so. He should whisper it to him over and over again until he’s smiling so hard that he has no choice but to say it back. This is the moment that Louis would rejoice in if this were another universe where the two of them got lumped together under different circumstances, but it isn’t.

 

He can’t do any of those things because in this life, their time together will be over in the blink of an eye. The realization doesn’t make Louis love him any less of course, nothing ever could, but it weighs heavy on his chest. Things would be much simpler if he could just tell Harry. He might even reciprocate it and say that he feels the same way if Louis were brave enough to tell him, but Louis knows Harry would never do that. He’d never slip up and do something as painful as falling in love with someone he’s not even going to see a few months from now. Louis knew better that to do that as well. He just couldn’t help it.

 

\-------

 

Harry takes another walk through the endless rows of vintage chairs lined up in the open courtyard of the house they’re using as their venue. He checks to make sure they’re all evenly aligned in neat rows of thirty on each side of the aisle that Louis created with bouquets of white roses and lavender serving as markers. Harry adjusts a couple of chairs up near the front that look just a bit skewed to his eyes before deeming the seating area as close to perfect as it’s ever going to be.

 

Harry sinks down in one of the iron-wrought seats when he’s done and takes a very needed deep breath. They’re making good time, but they should’ve done all of this yesterday, and Harry just can’t get over how behind he feels even though Louis says they’re right where they need to be.

 

The rain stopped them from accomplishing anything even close to resembling productivity the day before. Even the rehearsal dinner had to be done someplace else. The grey clouds had been hanging in the sky all day without any real threat and plus there was only a thirty percent chance, so Harry had hoped, _prayed_ that nothing would happen. Of course it was all in vain. It didn’t rain much when the dam finally burst, but it was enough to stop them from coming out to the venue to prepare and do set-up, leaving Harry’s chest in a state of near collapse from the hundreds upon hundreds of things he needed to do; _still_ needs to do.

 

The forecast for today is only twenty percent so Harry feels better about their odds, but he’s still fearful of Christopher and Diane’s wedding and reception getting rained out. Twelve hours is all he needs. Harry just needs the weather to cooperate for the next twelve hours and then there can be a fucking monsoon as far as he’s concerned.

 

Harry’s eyes flit over to the altar that Louis spent half of the morning arranging flowers around. It looks just like the one that Harry sketched all those months ago in his office except Louis’ small touches have made it look even better than his original vision. It’s tall and elegant with all of its white blossoms and vines weaved around it. There’s one spot on the left side of it that doesn’t look quite as full to Harry as the rest of it does. He is up with his fingers working to fix the imperfection before he even consciously decides to move.

 

He hurts himself when he tries to force one of the thick stems behind some of the wire holding the flowers in place, swearing to himself as he snatches his finger away from where it got caught.

 

“What on Earth are you doing now?” he’s asked by his partner chuckling from behind him. Harry glances over his shoulder to see him already half-way up the aisle as he walks toward him, amusement clear in his eyes.

 

He makes it to where Harry is standing beneath the arch, taking Harry’s hand in his when he notices him wincing and carefully examines it. There’s nothing there but a scratch. It doesn’t even really hurt anymore, but Louis still takes time to press a soft kiss to it. Harry knows it’s no different from when his mother used to do the same thing for him when he was a kid and burned himself on the stove or banged his elbow on the counter. The kiss means nothing, does nothing, but Harry swears he feels better as soon as Louis’ lips brush against his skin.

 

“All better?” he grins, dropping Harry’s hand to take over for him at the altar as Harry watches on.

 

“Thanks,” Harry says after Louis fixes the flowers to cover the bare section that Harry didn’t even have to mention he was after. It never ceases to amaze Harry with how effortlessly Louis does things. How well he knows him.

 

“Sure. Don’t mention it, love,” he chirps, hopping down to stand back and take a look.

 

It’s only a little past noon, but the two of them have been here since six o’clock this morning. The weather put them way behind schedule, however none of that seems to bother Louis in the slightest. He has been quite relaxed through this whole ordeal. A calm presence each time Harry’s anxiety about tonight makes an appearance as a mass of deep wrinkles lining his forehead or a shaky exhale that leaves his lungs. Louis planned the engagement party on his own and pulled his weight with half of the wedding as promised, but Harry still has the reception to pull off tonight immediately after their clients say ‘I do’. Harry had agreed quickly to the suggestion that they split it up that way and at the time it sounded like a good plan. Now that he’s here though, Harry can’t believe he volunteered to do two events on the same fucking day. What the hell was he thinking?

 

Harry hadn’t even realized that he slumped down into one of the chairs until Louis takes a seat on the one beside him. He presses a kiss to his temple like he knows exactly what’s going on inside of Harry’s head.

 

“What’s wrong?” he mumbles into Harry’s curls.

 

“I don’t think I can do this,” Harry admits. “ _Why_ did I do this?” he asks out loud, but mostly to himself.

 

Louis doesn’t let him sulk for an instant. “Harry, you _can_ do this. If there’s one person in the world that could handle pulling all of this off today, it’s you.” Harry’s first urge is to scoff at Louis’ words until he replays them in his head a few times and realizes that there may be some truth to them. It’s not like he’s never been stressed before. He works best when he’s under pressure. Maybe he can do this. “And to answer your question, I believe you did this because even though you’re the absolute _best_ at what you do,” he grins, “You’re ready to move on to bigger and better things, and for you, that means New York City.”

 

This job could mean lots of things to Harry. It would completely change his life, a prospect that used to sound like the best opportunity in the world. Now it just leaves his throat feeling a bit dry when he thinks about it too much. Maybe it’s from all the stress.

 

“Hey, it could mean New York for you too,” Harry points out with a playful poke at Louis’ chest when he feels the mood between them change. He expects Louis to smile and joke around with him to bring the lightness back, but he isn’t quite meeting Harry’s eyes anymore.

 

“Yeah...” he breathes. “New York,” he repeats with a forced grin.

 

Harry doesn’t think he’s imagining it when they lock eyes and Louis’ feel miles away from where they are.

 

He’s been noticing that Louis fixes him with looks like that more and more often these days. It was like one day he was happy, carefree Louis just like always and then the next, something was different about him. He is still the sweet and excitable man that Harry has known all this time, it’s just that sometimes he goes a bit quiet now whenever they’re together…times like right now for instance.

 

Some days, Harry catches Louis watching him, a wide grin on his face like he couldn’t possibly find Harry anymore ridiculous and endearing than he already does and other times he feels Louis’ eyes on him and it’s like he’s trying to memorize every part of his face like Harry’s going to vanish right off of his couch or right out of his bed where Louis’ holding him.

 

Harry isn’t an idiot. He can count just as well as Louis can, so he knows that their time together is dwindling. But they haven’t said goodbye yet. Both of them are still here, so Harry prefers to enjoy what time they have left rather than focusing on what’s to come. He just can’t let himself think about how he’s supposed to say goodbye to Louis, regardless of which one of them leaves.

 

“Did you set up the entrance hall inside?” Harry asks for no other reason than a change of subject. Well, that and to check whether or not Louis has been marking things off of the list of tasks Harry wrote out for each of them to complete.

 

“Why, yes, Mr. Styles. I did,” he says with a grin tugging at his lips that makes Harry grin too.

 

“Did you find the guestbook?”

 

“ _Yep!_ ” he confirms while entwining their fingers together. “And I set up the gift table, finished stuffing party favors for the guests, double checked the rooms that will host the members of the wedding party, and I even set out the largest umbrellas money can buy to be on standby in case it actually does start pouring so you and I can shield our clients from the rain as they simultaneously tread water and say their vows,” he says, laughing when Harry pales at his words.

 

“ _Please_ don’t say that,” Harry whimpers, knowing he’d have no other choice than to fling himself from a skyscraper if it turns out that the weather forecast for tonight is wrong.

 

Harry struggles when Louis pulls him in for an apology kiss. He can’t hold onto his frown for long when Louis peppers kisses down the side of his scrunched up face. “I’m only joking,” Louis laughs. “It’s not going to rain, love. I swear. I won’t let it.”

 

Harry fondly rolls his eyes at him. “That’s lovely, but unfortunately I don’t think you really have a say in the matter.”

 

“No. But tonight going smoothly would make you happy, and I think I have a bit of a say in that.” Louis does, is the thing. At times it’s like Louis and Harry’s happiness share a direct link right through the middle of him. “I’ll cram all of these chairs and your reception inside the lobby of this place myself if I have to,” he promises with a firm squeeze of his hand.

 

Harry grins at that, not doubting for one second that his partner would most definitely try.

 

*

 

The venue looks about as good as it’s going to around mid-afternoon. Harry still has nearly a dozen small things that he still wants to do before people start arriving, but his hair is up in a bun and he’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt, so he’s forced to abandon them. Louis ends up dragging him away from his list of things that he claims Harry will never finish anyway and then forces him upstairs to go change with a sternly raised eyebrow. Harry doesn’t put up a huge fight, however he pouts the entire time he’s getting dressed.

 

Harry steps out of the little room he temporarily hijacked in order to change his outfit and do something with his hair. He’s wearing his best pair of black slacks and a jacket thrown over a thin white button-down that he’s left mostly open at the top. His boots aren’t as nice as the suit, but they’re worn-in and comfortable and his absolute favorites, so he doesn’t feel bad for the compromise.

 

He vaguely wonders which one of these rooms Louis is currently holed up in as he shakes out his curls once again to make sure they’re falling the right way. He freezes when he hears the creak of a door from down the corridor and when he turns around he’s left nearly speechless by the sight of Louis walking towards him.

 

He’s smiling of course. He always is, and even still, Harry has never seen him look more handsome or more beautiful. He’s in grey trousers that fit so well around his hips and thighs that Harry is honestly having trouble focusing on much else at the moment. His button-down is a lot more fitted than the loose one that Harry’s wearing and instead of a jacket to pull his look together he’s opted for a pair of dark braces. His hair is intentionally messy just the way Harry likes and when he glances down at his feet he has to bite down on a grin because he just knew Louis wouldn’t be wearing socks and his partner did not disappoint.

 

“What?” Louis asks when Harry chuckles at the cuff Louis pinned into the leg of his pants just to show off his bare ankles. He’s never seen someone so averse to footwear in all of his life.

 

“Nothing,” Harry assures him. He reaches out to link their fingers together and guide Louis the extra two steps he forgot to take until they’re practically chest to chest. “You just look really amazing,” he says just before placing a kiss on his right cheek. “I like your braces.”

 

Louis’ eyes light up. “Yeah? I haven’t worn them in years, but the theme for today is pretty classic, so I figured why not?” he shrugs. Harry slips his fingers beneath the straps as he admires them.

 

“Well, they were a very good decision. You look great, Louis.”

 

“Me?” Louis raises an eyebrow, “Haz, look at _you_. You’re gorgeous, love. You know, the bride is supposed to be the most beautiful person here. Diane might actually kick you out when she sees you.”

 

Harry laughs, his cheeks warming up with Louis’ compliments he’s passing off as jokes. He’s just about to thank him and tell him to shut up when Louis steps closer and moves to capture his lips with his own. He lets his hands lightly fall to Harry’s waist, careful not to wrinkle his clothing as their mouths slot together. When he finally lets Harry go his stomach is all light and fizzy from the fond grin Louis’ wearing when he slowly opens his eyes. Louis moves a few misplaced curls back behind Harry’s ear, his eyes radiant as he watches him.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

 _Like he wants Louis to never stop looking at him like this; like he’s someone who isn’t going to disappear_.

 

“Nervous as hell. I swear, if it rains after everything we’ve done today-”

 

“ _Shhh_. It’s not going to, love. I already told you,” Louis assures him again. Harry nods and takes a deep breath, still not entirely convinced, but trying to loosen up. “Are you ready?” Louis asks when Harry looks less likely to have a panic attack over precipitation.

 

“Well, I never _truly_ feel ready for any of my events, but this wedding is happening regardless of my to-do lists being finished or not, so,” Harry shrugs.

 

Louis leans up to kiss his jaw. “Lists are overrated anyway,” he says before leading the way back down the stairs. Harry rolls his eyes, because of course Louis- _couldn’t-write-out-a-list-if-his-life-depended-on-it_ -Tomlinson would say that.

 

 

Their clients and all four hundred and fifty of their guests eventually arrive which sends both Harry and Louis into full planning mode as they herd groups of people to where they need to be and try to keep everything on schedule. It feels like he’s been on his feet for twenty years by the time they get everyone seated and the bridal party lined up and ready to walk down the aisle. Thankfully, there hasn’t even been a whisper of a single drop of rain. Harry doesn’t know whether to thank his lucky stars or Louis for such splendid weather, but he shoots Louis a quick grin just to be on the safe side.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, the procession begins along with the music. The members of the wedding party start slowly marching into the courtyard and down the center aisle as Harry watches on from the back row along with Niall, Liam, and their boss Lou who showed up just half an hour ago to see the results of Harry and Louis’ combined efforts. Once everyone including Diane has walked and situated themselves at the altar, Louis slips through the door to come take his seat at the end of the aisle next him. Harry has never been happier to see him.

 

“Did everything look okay? Did everyone get to the right place? No one fell, did they?” Louis asks.

 

Harry stifles a laugh he didn’t expect to come bubbling out of him. He quickly glances over at his boss a few seats over, glad to see her fully engrossed in the ceremony with everyone else.

 

“No one fell and everything was perfect,” Harry assures him before turning his attention to the front.

 

There’s not much for either of them to do at the moment while the ceremony is taking place. Harry tries to use this bit of down time that they have to breathe and catch his breath while he has the chance, however that plan gets totally shattered when Christopher and Diane start reciting their vows.

 

Christopher goes first, his hands squeezed tight around Diane’s as he tells her he’s marrying his best friend in the whole world and that he has no choice but to love her because there’s no room in his heart left for anyone else. He says that what he feels for her infiltrates every part of him totally and completely, and that somehow he’s still able to love her more with each passing day. Diane is in tears by the time he finishes as she chokes out her own vows about her love for him and how much she’s looking forward to their future together, and even though she’s yet to see it, she knows without a doubt that they’ll be happy because they’ll be there together.

 

Harry has sat through so many weddings over the years that he has literally lost count. Weddings of friends, weddings of family members, and because of his job, weddings of all of his clients. Regardless of who’s tying the knot, these ceremonies have always been the same for Harry. He’s not a crier. He never weeps when the couple says ‘I do’, but right now his chest feels bogged down with unshed tears as he listens to Christopher and Diane proclaim to the world that they’re meant for each other.

 

Louis slips his hand into Harry’s and brings his fingers up to his lips when he notices the uneven rise and fall of his chest, but says nothing.

 

It scares him, how emotionally invested he has become in a couple he has only known for six months, but it’s not as scary as how completely he has fallen for the man at his side in the same amount of time. Everything their clients say to each other sounds so familiar to Harry that it feels as though he has written their vows himself.

 

He shouldn’t, but Harry knows what Christopher meant when he called Diane his best friend, because even though Liam is sitting a few feet away from him, Harry trusts Louis totally and completely and with every single piece of him. Harry feels whole when he’s with him and his entire body feels wide awake when he’s near. Harry understands what Christopher meant when he said his heart is so full from how much he loves Diane already, because Harry has felt his heart filling up every day since he’s been with Louis. A steady, warm flow of an emotion that Harry didn’t immediately recognize trickling into it without him knowing, and now that section of his chest is so full that’s it’s capsized and Harry feels like he’s drowning in it.  

 

He loves Louis like Diane loves her soon-to-be husband, but unlike his client, he can’t tell Louis how much he’s looking forward to their future together. He can’t even tell Louis what he’s feeling because it’s not fair for him to tell his partner that he loves him right before sending him off to go live another life.

 

It’ll be hard enough to say goodbye to Louis without further complicating things, so even though Harry’s throat is rough with the words he’s holding back and his chest feels oddly light and broken at the same time, Harry says nothing. He does nothing, because his epiphany means nothing.

 

Louis lets go of his hand to applaud the newlyweds when they finally get to kiss.

 

Harry should be watching the happy couple, but he can’t take his eyes off of his partner. Louis’ so beautiful and amazing and he deserves all of those things that their clients just promised to give to each other for the rest of their lives.

 

It kills Harry that he won’t be the one to give those things to him.

 

Harry looks away from his partner’s smile when he hears Lou trying to get their attention from a few chairs over. Harry turns to his boss who is tearing up for completely different reasons from himself, beaming from ear to ear.

 

“You two have done _such_ a wonderful job!” she gushes. “The ceremony was amazing!”

 

Her praise pulls a little grin out of Harry, small as it may be after the painful journey he just went on with his own emotions. Harry has been so distracted that he almost forgot the whole point of today is his pending promotion. It all feels insignificant in comparison to what he’s just realized.

 

He and Louis thank her for her kind words before watching the members of the wedding party leave the altar and start walking up the aisle to the door they came out of.

 

Harry hops up when he realizes that neither him or Louis is inside to direct them where to go next.

 

He’s already rushing to leave and beat them there when his boss calls out to him again.

 

“I can’t wait to see the reception!”

 

“Yeah, of course, Lou. It’ll be great. I promise,” he smiles back, feeling unsteady on his feet as he tries to maneuver around Louis who is now watching him with concern.

 

He takes Harry’s shaky hand in his to stop him from sprinting off so quickly.

 

“H-Hey. You alright?” he frowns, moving like he’s going to get up and follow Harry to wherever he’s running off to.

 

Harry has never been so conflicted about anything in his entire life as he is about what he’s feeling, but he’s so sure about the man staring up at him when he tilts Louis’ chin up for a long kiss.

 

The corner of Louis’ mouth tugs up when Harry pulls back to leave, but there’s also a little crease between his eyebrows like the meaning behind that kiss is something Louis’ not quite certain about.

 

“I’m just stressed,” Harry lies instead of telling him that he’s in love. He forces himself to appear normal, pasting on an easy smile so he doesn’t look too torn up about it. “Get the guests out of here on time? I’ll meet you at the reception, okay?”

 

Louis nods, looking a lot less worried about him now as he smiles along with Harry.

 

“Of course, Haz. I’ll do everything you told me to, just- _breathe_ , alright?” he chuckles. “You won’t get anything accomplished, not even getting the bridal party to your gorgeous reception if you don’t take a deep breath or two.”

 

Harry promises to relax, already knowing he won’t be able to when Louis lets him sprint after the procession. Harry’s a fucking mess when he has any sort of event to host and today he has _two_. He’s also just realized that he’s fallen completely in love with his work partner, and that’s not exactly helping him hold things together. Yeah, he’ll take a deep breath, but it’s not like it’ll help much.

 

\--------

 

The moon is bright and luminescent where Louis spots it peeking through the thin canopy suspended overhead. He smiles to himself at the cloudless sky, beyond thankful that it didn’t rain and ruin all of his partner’s hard work as they had feared.

 

Everything surrounding them is gorgeous and feels as though it was intricately designed or handpicked from another time from the antique glass china the guests are using to the beautifully carved wood-grain chairs whose origin still remain a mystery to Louis since he’s never seen anything quite like them before.

 

There’s a delicate balance of understated elegance mixed in with a sense of simplicity visible in the wide centerpieces made of pink and white peonies with strings of pearls expertly woven through the blossoms. There are subtle splashes of color amongst the sheets of fine lace and flowers accented in unexpected places inside of the little island that Harry has created in the middle of some of the most beautiful gardens Louis has ever seen. This dinner is so stunning. It would’ve been such a waste to see Harry’s vision drenched and floating in puddles of mud if the forecast had been wrong. Louis’ so glad that wasn’t the case.

 

It didn’t rain, but that doesn’t mean that Harry took their good fortune as a sign to relax because he has been running around all night trying keep things in line.

 

He and Harry have both been so busy getting people from one place to the other that they haven’t actually seen much of each other since the ceremony. Louis doesn’t even see Harry now as he uselessly scans the area, but he does catch sight of their clients smiling and laughing with their guests and having the time of their lives where they’re seated at the head of the tent.

 

Louis weaves through the countless tables and place settings until he gets to the main table where the newlywed couple is enjoying their second round of cake.

 

“Louis!” Diane beams, completely abandoning her dessert to come throw her arms around his neck. He laughs when she crashes into him, stumbling back from the force of her embrace. “I don’t know how to thank you for this. For everything you’ve done for us. Everything has been so beautiful from start to finish. Our engagement, the wedding, tonight…”

 

Louis squeezes her tight, so glad to hear that she’s happy because of them. He feels even better when Christopher gives his thanks as well.

 

“I appreciate the love guys, but you shouldn’t be thanking me. You should really thank Harry. He’s the brilliant mastermind behind it all,” Louis tells them.

 

Diane rolls her eyes at her new husband and then at Louis.

 

“You two are _so_ ridiculous. We already tried to thank Harry and he said we should be thanking _you_. He wouldn’t hear of it.”

 

Louis fights the small blush he feels rising to his cheeks. “Well, that was nice of him, but I can’t take credit for all of this. I’m sure he was just being modest,” Louis assures them.

 

“Ugh, you’re both equally amazing and annoyingly humble about it,” Diane decides, giving him another big, appreciative hug. “I would thank the two of you together if I could catch you both in the same place for longer than two minutes.”

 

Louis wishes he could see Harry for more than a few minutes at a time as well. He just has to find him first. “When was the last time you saw him anyway? I’ve been looking everywhere.”

 

Louis turns in the direction that Christopher points in to find Harry standing near the large marble fountain, deep in conversation with their co-workers and their boss.

 

“Are you two going to be alright for a minute?” Louis asks, his attention already half-way across the property where his partner is grinning and smiling about something without him.

 

Diane and Christopher both give him flat looks.

 

“We’ve got half a bottle of champagne left and an entire tier of cake to ourselves. I think we’ll be fine for a little while,” she assures him.

 

Louis’ glad to hear it. “Okay. Just let me know if you need anything.”

 

Louis turns to leave, pausing to face them when Diane speaks up again.

 

“Louis,” she calls, just before he’s able to inch away. “…I noticed that neither you or Harry brought anyone with you for the ceremony today…”

 

Louis narrows his eyes at her random statement, wondering where she’s going with it. Her husband just grins like he already knows and has learned better than to question his wife’s motives for prying.

 

“Yes, that’s right,” Louis answers carefully, wondering how much they both know but aren’t voicing. “What are you saying?”

 

Diane shrugs nonchalantly even though Louis can see the mischief shining in her eyes.

 

“Oh, nothing,” she chirps, innocently smoothing out the front of her gown as if her words were just a simple observation. “I was just saying that I noticed,” she grins. Louis knows that’s a lie. He has known Diane for six months and he knows for a fact that she never ‘ _just says’_ anything without some sort of intent behind it.

 

He gets another wave of hugs from both of them before they return to their guests. Louis can’t shake the feeling that they were somehow hugs of approval.

 

Harry’s face lights up when he sees Louis walking towards him from the tent. It gives Louis a strange sense of satisfaction seeing his partner relax like that when he comes to stand next to him in their little group.

 

Louis is there for a total of two seconds before he gets attacked with more hugs and words of praise as their friends congratulate them as a pair. However, no one clings to the two of them longer than their boss.

 

She has expressed how impressed and proud she is of them throughout this whole process and it feels amazing to hear that she’s pleased with their work overall.  She commends Harry for tonight as much as she praised Louis for the engagement party he planned months ago. It’s hard to tell which of them she’s favoring more at the moment since she keeps roping both of them into new embraces each time she glances at the time on her phone and claims she needs to get going.

 

“Alright, I really am leaving this time,” she swears as she lets go of Harry and stops fussing over him. She takes a couple of determined steps towards Niall and Liam, so Louis guesses she actually means it this time when she says goodbye.

 

He and Harry wish the three of them a goodnight as they walk towards the front entrance of the gardens. Louis thinks their boss is coming back for more hugs when she glances over her shoulder at the pair of them but she keeps walking with an excited, “We’ll talk on Monday!” being shouted in their direction.

 

He and Harry exchange surprised glances when they’re gone, his partner releasing a shaky exhale when they’re out of sight. “ _Monday_ ,” Harry echoes with anxious, bright eyes just thinking about it. “God, that’s so soon,” he realizes. “Do you really think she’s already made a decision this fast?”

 

Louis looks around at the fairytale night Harry has created and knows without a doubt that Lou will pick him. Not even just because of tonight, either. She’ll choose Harry because he’s amazing and so, so deserving of it. Louis couldn’t care less that his partner winning means him losing so long as it’ll make Harry happy. Even if it means goodbye.

 

“It’d be funny if she shocked us all and claimed Niall to be the new director,” Louis teases, because laughing about their friend is way easier than saying what he’s actually thinking about right now. Louis gets the desired effect he was going for when Harry cackles with his head thrown back.

 

“Barbara would flat out _refuse_ to move to New York. She hates flying. Niall has a hard enough time getting her to fly to Ireland when they visit,” he laughs.

 

Louis smiles along even though now he can’t stop picturing Harry on his own one-way flight to New York. He’ll probably never see Harry again once it happens and that knowledge is like the blade of a knife sliding right into his heart.

 

Harry’s chuckles about their friends eventually subside. His gaze falls to the ground when the two of them go uncharacteristically silent, his head snapping up when he notices the group of musicians he booked walking into the garden area to set up.

 

They congregate in the grassy space beneath the trees, just outside of the paneled dance floor that he had assembled first thing this morning.  

 

“ _Shit_. I’ll be back. I have to go make sure they’re getting settled alright,” he explains, already moving in the band’s direction. Louis is just able to grab his hand before he gets too far in a silent plea for him to stay. “ _Louis,_ ” he whines, a stern set to his features that melts into a stubborn grin the longer Louis holds him there.

 

“They look pretty settled to me.” Louis rubs his thumb over the back of his hand and gently tugs him until they’re walking in the direction of the little dirt path leading further into the gardens. Louis can see a million and one thoughts and excuses whizzing through Harry’s mind as he puts up a fight.

 

“Lou, I can’t. This is my event. I can’t just- just _leave_.”

 

Louis stifles a laugh over how scandalized he sounds. “Why not? Oh, come on, love. This is an event planned by _you_. It’s just a quick walk. What could possibly go wrong in the meantime?” he asks in the most persuading voice he can manage. He doesn’t even consider this peer pressuring since he can see how much Harry really wants to do what Louis said in every bit of the grin he’s wearing.

 

His partner thinks about it for a while, his eyes torn as he spots several guests already migrating over to the dance floor even though a single note has yet to be played. He sighs, causing Louis to grin when he sees Harry’s resolve crumbling right before his eyes.

 

“…It’ll just be a quick walk, right?” he checks.

 

“Of course. The quickest. No one will even realize we’ve left before we’re back again,” he promises with his most charming smile.

 

It works because Harry rolls his eyes at him like he knows Louis’ full of shit but allows Louis to pull him along regardless.

 

It’s so much quieter now where they’re walking beneath the trees. Louis feels as though he’s floating through a dream with the soft glow emanating from the lanterns hanging off of the lowest branches to light their way. Louis would never have thought to use those. He wouldn’t have come up with half of the things that Harry did to make this night so special for their clients.

 

“You really have done an outstanding job, Haz. Have I told you that? I don’t think I told you that,” Louis says as he continues to admire their surroundings. The dining area is beautiful all by itself, but the lit path has its own special brand of romance and charm. They were given free reign of this entire section of the gardens, and Harry took full advantage decorating it. It’s like walking through a fairytale brought to life and Louis is lucky enough to have actual Prince Charming at his side.

 

“I think you’ve only told me about half a dozen times,” Harry grins. He tries to sound annoyed by it, but Louis can see his cheeks turning pink even in the dark.

 

“Well, I just want to make sure my partner knows how brilliant he is,” Louis says in his own defense.

 

“Thanks even though I’m pretty sure I’m only about half as brilliant as _my_ partner. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

 

Now it’s Louis’ turn to blush as Harry stops them in the middle of the path and gently pulls Louis towards him with a wide hand spanning the small of his back. Louis hasn’t felt Harry’s lips on his since the wedding; that strange kiss earlier that had left Louis’ heart thudding in his ears from the peculiar mixture of tenderness and fear in his eyes. It’s the same look that Harry’s fixing him with right now as he pulls away with a palm lingering on Louis’ cheek. It feels heavy and sad almost. It makes Louis’ chest tight because he can’t remember any other time when a kiss from his partner left him feeling so bare.

 

“Louis...” Harry begins in a whisper, hardly even meeting his eyes. “About Monday...”

 

Louis turns his face so that Harry’s hand falls away. “Harry, please. Let’s not do this now, okay?”

 

Harry’s face falls as he watches him. “But Lou, what if…”

 

Louis shuts his eyes, like his inability to see him will stop time from moving so quickly. It doesn’t of course, and when he opens them again Harry is still standing in front of him. Still trying to say goodbye to him before he’s even left.

 

“Haz,” Louis pleads so soft he almost doesn’t even hear himself say it. “Not now…not yet.”

 

The two of them are only prolonging the inevitable by not talking about it. Louis knows this, but he just can’t deal with it right now. Harry wants him to stand here and discuss the fact that Louis’ never going to see him again once he leaves this place for somewhere better. Tonight has been perfect. Their time together has been perfect too and it’s easy to pretend like he’ll get to keep Harry forever when the stars are twinkling as brightly as they are above them. Louis would very much like to keep the illusion for as long as possible.

 

Harry sighs with a heartbroken expression that matches the one currently etched onto Louis’ face, but Louis knows they aren’t wearing them for the same reason.

 

Harry probably feels guilty about Louis losing out on the new job that they both know he’s going to get. He’ll miss Louis, probably, and that feeling may suck for a while, but eventually he’ll get over it. He’ll meet new people, find a new person to love him, and know without a doubt that moving away was the best decision he ever made. So yeah, his partner looks heartbroken, but he couldn’t possibly be feeling as helpless about this situation as Louis. It just isn’t possible.

 

Harry’s eyes are sad, when he meets Louis’ again, but more agreeable this time when he takes both of Louis’ hands in his large ones.

 

“Okay, Lou. Later,” he says, pressing a kiss to the back of one of his hands, grateful for Harry giving them a bit more time to pretend.

 

The sound of the band starting up drifts towards them after a while of standing still in the dark. The music is soft and distant from where it’s being played, but Louis can still make out the beginning chords of the song Christopher and Diane chose for their first dance.

 

He knows Harry needs to get back to the party soon, they both do actually. That’s why Louis is surprised when Harry stops him when he turns to head back.

 

“Dance with me?” he asks with those wide green eyes in a soft tone that always seems to wake up the butterflies that lie sleeping in Louis’ stomach.

 

It’s not an odd request considering the circumstances, however, it is a surprising one.

 

“I think I’ve kept you away from your event for long enough,” he grins, but Harry is adamant, the green of his eyes as full and lush as the trees above them as he holds tight to Louis’ hand.

 

“I know,” he says, only looking slightly guilty for missing out on something they should both technically be present for. “I know, but, maybe just for a little while? Just for a minute,” he whispers, taking Louis’ waist.

 

Louis moves with him, letting his arms wrap around his neck as his partner leans in, making himself as small as possible until his cheek is grazing his shoulder. Louis brings one hand down to lightly comb through Harry’s hair, holding him close as they sway and he wonders if this thing between them has gone on for so long now that they can finally admit that it means something. Everything. Neither of them says anything as the music plays and the minutes pass, so Louis guesses the answer’s no.

 

*

 

After cleaning up their mess at the courtyard and the gardens, the two of them spend all of Sunday unwinding together in Louis’ flat, happily ignoring the rest of the world.

 

Each time they kiss it feels almost fleeting. Like it’s the last time his heart is ever going to beat the same erratic way that it does whenever Harry touches him.

 

It’s frustrating to know at the back of his mind that they can’t last when all Louis wants is to keep Harry for as long as he can. Louis pours himself into Harry each time their lips meet and it feels as though Harry might be attempting to do the same from how close he holds Louis against him. Whenever they break apart it’s always with heavy gazes and silent words that neither of them have the courage to voice, and always the familiar unspoken agreement of ‘ _later_ ’. Oddly enough, there never really seems to be a good time to bring up the fact that their time together is nearly done, so later never comes.

 

They avoid the topic so well that Monday morning finds Louis lying as still as a statue where he has Harry curled in towards him and buried into his chest as the room begins filling with sunlight.

 

He doesn’t dare move and chance breaking the peaceful air even though he’s almost positive that Harry is lying wide awake as well. Louis’ suspicions are confirmed when Harry’s alarm rings and he lets out a small sigh of defeat.

 

Louis reaches behind him to shut off the noise. Silence envelops the room again, but neither of them moves to get up. Harry is always up and alert at the first sound of his phone blaring at them. He’s usually showered and half-dressed by the time Louis is just dragging himself to his feet. The fact that his partner hasn’t moved or said a word lets Louis know that Harry isn’t looking forward to this day any more than he is.

 

“Haz,” he whispers, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. When Louis pulls back to see him, Harry burrows into his chest with his eyes shut tight.

 

“Just a few more minutes.”

 

Louis chuckles through the way his heart bleeds and aches for him. “You’re going to be late if you don’t get up, love.”

 

Louis was sure his warning would prompt Harry to get moving but he just cuddles in even closer. “So? You’re late almost every day,” he mumbles. “I’m allowed to break the rules once in a while too.”

 

Louis guesses he’s right, so he doesn’t argue. “I’ve been such a horrible influence on you,” he smirks. “I don’t think Lou really thought it through when she paired us up. I’m convinced she had no clue what she was doing,” he jokes.

 

Louis had expected for his words to at least make Harry grin. His heart skips a beat when his partner nuzzles in even closer to his neck just to breathe Louis in and press a kiss to his skin. “Yes, she did,” he whispers.

 

They get a late start once Harry accepts that they have to go to work and actually be dressed in order to do so. Louis tries to send him on to the office ahead of him so that he isn’t late for real, but Harry insists on going with him to the coffee shop, not wanting to leave his side even for that long. They arrive at seven minutes past eight which is nothing for Louis in terms of his track record, but it’s definitely a new occurrence for Harry when he slumps down in his armchair to quietly sip his cappuccino.

 

Louis can’t tell if his heart is more anxious or fearful as their morning meeting unfolds. The entire room is filled with conversation about the wedding on Saturday and the letter of thanks that Christopher and Diane emailed to express their gratitude the day before. The praise feels good, giving Louis boosts of confidence where he once had none at all, but it also leaves him feeling empty and hollow knowing what’s going to happen soon after their light conversation ends.

 

Lou dismisses everyone when the meeting is over, and the room is tense to say the least as everyone clears out. He and Harry don’t plan on heading down to Louis’ office together when they leave, and yet somehow that’s exactly where they end up.

 

Louis sighs, leaning against his office door to close it behind them once they’re inside. Usually, the two of them would get straight to work around this time. Well, they’d snog and make out on the couch for a while or perhaps even have sex on it, but then they’d get straight to work. The morning feels off, unbalanced somehow because there’s nothing left for them to do. The wedding and reception are over so now all they have to do is wait for Lou to call and change both of their lives for good. Louis longs for the days when things were much simpler.

 

The crease between Harry’s eyebrows is deep when Louis comes to sit next to him on the couch. He’s stressed. Louis can see it in his face and even in taught lines of his posture. “Do you want to talk about it?” Louis asks while rubbing his back, not really sure what good talking could do for them at this point. “What are you thinking?”

 

Harry releases a shuddery breath before meeting his eyes. “I don’t know. I know it’s just Lou and it’s just a stupid job, but I still feel so ridiculously nervous about it.” He grins when Louis lightly squeezes his shoulder. “I know it’s dumb for me to be so anxious about something I probably won’t even get. I’m probably worrying about nothing,” he laughs to himself.

 

He’s wrong about that, but Louis doesn’t tell him that he thinks so. He scoots a bit closer to his partner and drops a couple of soft kisses to his shoulder. “You’re allowed to feel however you want, Haz. It’s not dumb to be nervous. I’m nervous too,” he admits.

 

Harry fondly rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what for. She’s going to pick you. You have nothing to be scared of.” Louis seriously doubts that, and he has plenty to be scared of. It’s just not about the job like Harry thinks.

 

They both go quiet when his office phone rings a few seconds later, thickening the air in the room when Harry goes over to answer it. He nods and quickly mumbles something into the receiver before hanging up.

 

“She wants to see you,” Harry informs him, barely even meeting his eyes from how anxious he looks. Louis nods and forces himself up to his feet, but not before pulling Harry into a tight hug to calm him. Louis hadn’t known which order Lou would choose to talk to them, but he definitely hadn’t planned on being first.

 

“I’ll come find you when you’re all done,” Harry tells him when they’re outside of Louis’ door. “We’ll go get an early lunch to celebrate,” Harry promises, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips before heading up to his office to wait it out.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, knowing that the only person they’ll be celebrating today is Harry.

 

“Okay, I’ll call you,” Louis says just as he closes his office door.

 

Harry is already half-way down the corridor when his voice floats back to where Louis is watching him. “Good luck!” he calls with a knowing grin of confidence that causes Louis’ stomach to twist and turn, because Louis has never felt less lucky in all his life.

 

 

He steps into Lou’s office with a strange sense of deja vu from the first time he came to see his boss like this nearly half a year ago.

 

She had just told them about the new job opportunity and Louis had latched onto the idea so quickly that he had come scurrying in to talk to her about it immediately after their morning meeting. He had been so excited to have the chance to be a part of something adventurous and exciting. Louis had no idea that he would get both of those things without even having to set foot on an airplane. He got that and more with Harry. He got everything.

 

“Hey there, Lou,” he greets her as he takes a seat in front of her desk. He takes a deep breath to rid himself of any remaining nerves running through him, but he still feels just as wound-up as before.

 

“You seem a bit nervous,” Lou comments, noting the uncharacteristic way he’s sitting straight up. “Neither you or Harry should be nervous or let this get to you,” she assures him. “You both did such wonderful work for these events that I wish there were two open positions so I wouldn’t have to choose between you. Both of you are nothing short of amazing, Louis. This is honestly one of the hardest decisions I’ve ever had to make.”

 

Louis briefly closes his eyes as she talks about how difficult it was to choose just one of them. He doesn’t want to hear about the process in which Lou decided to send the man that he loves off to go be brilliant in another country. He doesn’t want her compliments anymore either even though she continues to give them. There’s only one thing that Louis wants anymore and he isn’t even going to get that because Harry is going to leave as soon as Lou tells him the good news.

 

“I told you that I was surprised to see you step forward and ask to be considered. Unfortunately, I don’t think very many people have taken you seriously in your career, Louis, and I’m ashamed to say I was maybe one of them. But, you have proved me and everyone else who has ever doubted you wrong because you have consistently done amazing work and you’ve become one of the best planners here. Your events for your most recent clients were exquisite and I always knew you had the potential to be a leader. I’m glad that you’re starting to see it in yourself now too, which is why I want to give you the chance to grow even more and hopefully become the best director you can be.”

 

Louis had been trying to think of the most painless ways to say goodbye to his partner as Lou rambled. He blinks up at his boss’ words when they register in his brain, because _what?_

 

“ _What?”_

 

Lou laughs at the genuine confusion lining his face. “I said congratulations because you’ve got the job, you idiot! I’ve chosen you for the position!”  She’s smiling from ear to ear, her tiny frame coiled like she’s about to hop up to hug him any second. Her smile shrinks a bit when Louis frowns at her.

 

“No, I heard you, Lou. It’s just- Well, _why?_ ”

 

“Why not?” she laughs. “I have all the confidence in the world in you, Louis. I think you just need to be given an opportunity to shine, and well, I think this job in New York is it. So… congratulations!” she cheers again.

 

Louis is dumfounded.

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes, letting himself smile as the gravity of what she’s just said sinks in.

 

“I know!” Lou exclaims. “I’m so proud of you and excited! I think New York is going to be a  _great_ fit for you, Louis. You’re going to love it!”

 

Louis’ chest swells with pride as he savors the moment. He actually did it. He got the job, the one that he sat here six months ago and swore to Lou that he could handle if only given the chance. He’s being given the opportunity to be the director of his own company. The new Lou of a brand new office all the way in New York City and he’s smiling so wide he thinks his cheeks may burst.

 

“Thank you so much!” Louis beams at his boss, his smile staying put as he declines her offer. “Give it to Harry instead,” he says, causing Lou’s entire face to come crashing down as she stares blankly at him.

 

“Did- Did you just say-?”

 

Louis nods, not even letting her finish. “I am so unbelievably flattered. Honestly, Lou, thank you so, _so_ much for this. For believing in me enough to give me a chance with something this huge and wanting me to be so great and all, but- I can’t accept it.”

 

She’s at a loss as she blinks at him her mouth gaping as she tries to make sense of what Louis is telling her. “But this is the job that you wanted. You asked for this.”

 

Louis sort of fell into wanting this job the same way he fell into event planning to begin with. It wasn’t something he had dreamed about and pursued. It wasn’t some deep desire at the core of his being that drove him here. It just kind of happened. This job is something he wanted to go after to prove to himself that he could do it, and he did. He’s just been given one of the best memories of his entire career, but it’s not his dream to accept. It’s not what he really wants. Not anymore.

 

“I did ask for this and I did want it. I know I’m making this harder than it has to be, but please. Reconsider and give it to Harry instead? I know he wants it,” Louis assures her.

 

Lou looks offended on Louis’ behalf when her face turns down. “But you want it too. Or at least you used to,” she says beneath her breath. “As I’ve said a million times before, I wish I didn’t have to choose between the two of you, really, but-”

 

“Then don’t. I’ll forfeit or withdraw myself from consideration or whatever it is I need to do. He deserves this and I don’t want to take it away from him.”

 

Lou looks monetarily touched by his sentimental plea. Her eyes soften as she realizes what this is really about, or rather _whom_ , but then her eyes are narrowing in on him again.

 

“Louis, why are you doing this? Throwing something away that you’ve worked so hard for. I thought you _wanted_ this.” She shakes her head at him like she still doesn’t understand. Louis knows it sounds stupid to reject something like this. He doesn’t expect her or anybody else to get it at all, and that’s fine, because no one else really matters in this situation. Only Harry.

 

“I don’t want it without him _,_ ” he says eventually, making his even his own heart clench from how pathetic it sounds to be in love with someone you can’t even keep.

 

Her eyes are pained when Louis is brave enough to meet them again. She looks as though she might want to get up and hug him again, but more as a comfort this time than a show of congratulations. “You’d give up everything even if it means he’ll go?”

 

Louis hadn’t thought of it that way, but he can see why Lou looks so concerned. He’ll be left here without the job and without his partner, but he can’t bring himself to care about where all of this will leave him when he knows how much it’ll do for Harry.

 

“I just want him to be happy,” he shrugs, wishing more than anything that happiness wouldn’t require Harry to leave him.

 

Lou stands to come wrap him in a tight embrace.  “I’ll call him up in a minute,” his boss promises as she lets him go. She frowns when she notices the hesitance in Louis’ eyes.

 

“Do me a favor and don’t tell him about all of this? That you offered it to me first.” It should’ve been him anyways. He doesn’t want Harry to think he only got it by default when Louis doesn’t actually _care_ about becoming a director in the first place. He’s perfectly happy with his current job, but he knows that Harry wants more and he’s going to do everything in his power to give it to him.

 

“If that’s what you want,” Lou says, wrapping Louis in a much tighter second hug. “I’m so sorry things turned out this way,” she whispers, but Louis won’t let her apologize for sticking them together as partners. It was the best time of his life.

 

“I’m not,” he tells her.

 

 

Louis goes back to his office with the weight of his decision bearing down on him as he waits.

 

He sits at his desk with nothing at all to do, wondering if Harry is being told the good news right this second; wondering if he’s happy.

 

Louis is so proud of Harry and everything he has accomplished. He’s never been happier to see someone else get what they deserve, which is why he can’t understand the ache he feels in his chest each time he thinks about what this job means for them.

 

Louis’ only alone with his emotions for a little while before he hears a soft knocking at his door. He’s relieved to see that it’s Niall poking his head in rather than his partner coming to share his good news and departure plans. It’s not that Louis doesn’t want to see Harry, he just doesn’t know what he’ll say when he does, knowing that he’d never be able to explain why he looks so broken about something so exciting happening in his partner’s life.

 

Niall’s eyes are wide and sympathetic when he comes to stand in front of Louis’ desk.

 

“You didn’t get it,” he deduces, already reaching out to squeeze his friend’s hand. His arm falls back to his side when Louis give a slight shake of his head.

 

“No. I got it… she chose me,” Louis grins, wiping at the tears he can feel pooling in his eyes that somehow aren’t heavy enough to fall yet.

 

His friend blinks at him in confusion, looking like he wants to congratulate him as well as figure out what’s wrong with him.

 

“Then why are you crying? That’s amazing, Louis. Lou choosing you is a _good_ thing. And Harry’s not going to have any hard feeling towards you, if that’s what you’re worried about. He’ll understand.” Harry _would_ understand, which is why Louis loves him so much and also why he could never take something like this from him.

 

“I declined it. I told her I didn’t want it.”

 

Niall’s face scrunches down at his admission.

 

“Louis, what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that?” he demands, going silent with his face stricken as he watches the first of several tears roll down Louis’ cheeks.

 

“Why do you think?” Louis asks, finally letting himself cry when Niall steps around to his side of the desk to shush him and pull him into a tight hug.

 

“God, you’re an idiot,” Niall whispers to him, running soothing fingers through his hair and down his back. And Louis agrees completely, he’s just thankful his friend didn’t say ‘I told you so’ instead.

 

\------- 

 

The phone in Harry’s office rings and he practically jumps across his desk to answer it. He doesn’t know whether he wants it to be Louis or his boss on the opposite end of it, but he’s hoping for his partner.

 

Harry knows Louis got the job. That’s why Lou called him in first; to start off with good news rather than a let down. There’s no way he couldn’t have gotten it, and Harry is _so_ incredibly happy for him. Louis deserves to be recognized for everything he’s accomplished, and Harry’s proud of him. He just wishes Louis’ new job didn’t require him to move half-way across the world without him.

 

He answers the phone, expecting to hear his partner’s excited voice inviting him to come down and hear about his new job firsthand. He’s surprised when it’s his boss instead, asking him to come to her office.

 

Harry takes a deep breath after she hangs up, preparing himself for the quick rejection his boss is about to offer him. For a moment, he thinks about calling her back and telling her he already knows just to save time.

 

His partner has just been told some of the best news of his career and Harry would very much like to be downstairs celebrating with him. He knows that this has to be done first, though, no matter how unpleasant so he sucks it up and heads to Lou’s office.

 

Harry gets to Lou’s door and walks right in, finding it already half-open when he arrives. He takes a seat in front of her, trying to gauge her mood from the strange mixture of emotions playing out on her face and he finds that he’s never seen her look this way before. He knows that letting someone down is never easy, but he didn’t think Lou would look quite this upset about it. It’s just a job after all.

 

Harry clears his throat when he starts to feel self-conscious under her melancholy gaze. “Um, you wanted to see me?” he asks, hoping to get this over as quick and painlessly as possible.

 

“Yes, I did. I wanted to talk with you about the director’s position that’s open.” Harry nods, playing along as she begins. “I know that this job opportunity is very important to you and that you’ve worked really hard to be the amazing planner that you are. I told you on the day I announced this job that you’d make a great director and I meant it.”

 

Harry already knows where this is going when Lou takes a deep breath. She looks even more anxious about this whole situation than Harry does when she tells Harry that the job is his.

 

Harry blinks up at her with his heart skipping several beats as her words sink in. “ _M-Me_?” he asks, certain that he must’ve misheard her, but she confirms her choice when she nods and gives him a small smile. Harry can’t believe it. He thought Lou was going to pick Louis for sure. He would’ve bet his fucking life on it, actually.

 

Reality starts settling in when Lou stands and comes around to wrap him in a tight embrace. It feels better than he ever imagined to have everything he wants so close and within reach. He used to daydream about this very moment. How good it would feel to succeed and how excited he’d be to go start his new life, but in those fantasies, Louis was never a part of him. Louis, the man who deserves everything and somehow always seems to get overlooked because he’s so kind-hearted and not at all the overambitious type to step all over everyone to get what he wants. It’s not right and it’s not fair, and Harry isn’t going to be the one to take the one thing he wanted away from him. He just can’t.

 

“Oh, Haz, congratulations,” Lou whispers while still squeezing the life out of him. Harry thanks her for believing in him and for giving him the chance to have his dream job. Right before telling her that he doesn’t want it.

 

Lou jumps back from him like she’s been burned, her eyes sharp and narrowed when they zero in on him.

 

“ _What_?” she asks in a tone that say he’s walking on incredibly thin ice.

 

Harry lets out a long exhale, knowing that what he’s said sounds crazy. All he wanted for months was this job. It’s all he really cared about until he realized that Louis meant more to him than any promotion. Harry can become a director at any point in his life if he sets his mind to it, but he’s only got Louis for right now and he absolutely refuses to take New York from him.

 

“I said that I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I’m so incredibly grateful, but, Lou, I can’t accept the job.”

 

“And why not?” she demands in an exasperated voice that takes Harry a bit by surprise. “You came into my office six months ago and practically told me this job was yours and now you’re saying you don’t want it?!”

 

She sounds a lot more frustrated about this than Harry thinks she should be. He only politely declined her offer. It’s not like there isn’t another, better-suited candidate for her to choose.

 

“I’m not saying it wouldn’t be nice to take it,” Harry explains, because he needs her to know that his intentions were sincere and genuine when he initially came to her and expressed his interest. “I’m so, so thankful, but I just can’t.” Lou looks close to an aneurism at that. Harry rushes to soothe her when he notices her panicking. “ _I_ can’t take it, but _Louis_ could accept it instead. He’d take the job with no problem. He’d be a much better fit anyway,” he assures her.

 

Harry watches as his boss’ face goes slack with disbelief right before bursting into a fit of humorless laughter. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” she says mostly to herself as she flops down in her chair still looking a bit shell-shocked as she lets her head fall back against the back of her seat.

 

“…Lou?” Harry starts, wondering if he should continue pleading Louis’ case or just remain silent at this point since his boss is clearly losing it at the moment.

 

She closes her eyes for a while and when she opens them again she looks at Harry with a resolved, stubborn grin on her face. “You two are going to be the death of me,” she claims. This time, the laughter that leaves her is genuine and actually amused. “I thought I was being so bloody clever by forcing you two to work together. I thought I had found the perfect way to ensure that the best candidate possible got the job, and look what it’s gotten me. A director-less branch in New York City that will forever remain director-less because I can’t even _give_ this job away.”

 

Harry’s gaze guiltily drops to his knees. He didn’t mean to make things this hard for her. His only concern going into this was his partner. Harry didn’t think he stood a chance in hell of getting it.

 

“Lou… I know you just offered the job to me and I know it’s technically not my call to make, but I know Louis would love the opportunity to-”

 

“I already tried that,” she rolls her eyes. “I called him in here and told him the job was his and he sat right in the very chair you’re sitting in and did the exact same thing you’re doing right now, which is turn me down flat.”

 

Harry is at a loss as he gapes at his boss. “He- He turned it down?” he frowns, wondering why in the world Louis would do such a thing.

 

“Yep,” Lou confirms. “Rejected my offer as soon as it was out of my mouth, told me you deserved it more, and asked me not to say anything, which is a completely moot point by now seeing as how you have _both_ refused me.” There’s the small hint of annoyance laced with her words, but the grin she’s wearing is at odds with it.

 

Harry is still reeling from Louis saying no to the position to focus on much else.

 

“He wanted me to have the job and he didn’t want me to know?”

 

His boss’ grin is wide when she nods.

 

“He said he just wants you to be happy. I guess love’s funny that way,” she shrugs.

 

 

When Harry exits Lou’s office, he’s moving so quickly that he nearly trips on his way out of the door. He takes off, almost running straight into Liam just as he makes it to the stairs.

 

“Harry!” Liam stops him, taking in the energy radiating off of him. “Did you just leave Lou’s office?! How’d it go?!”

 

“Great!” Harry shouts over his shoulder as he descends the flight of stairs, he’s just about to sprint through the door when Liam’s voice stops him.

 

“Wait, so does that mean you got it?”

 

“No. Well, _yes_ , but no,” Harry tries to explain without actually taking the time to explain. His friend’s face turns even more confused as he blinks at him.

 

“What? _Yes,_ but, _no?_ What the hell does that even mean?”

 

Harry sighs, frustrated that Liam doesn’t live inside of his brain so he can just _know_ what he’s talking about. “It’s a long story, Li, and I promise I’ll explain it all later, but the bottom line is that I’m not moving to New York.”

 

“ _Oh_.” Liam’s eyebrows immediately furrow as his eyes fill with sympathy. “Shit. So, Louis got it, then?”

 

If Liam was confused before, he looks absolutely bewildered when an uncontrollable smile breaks out on Harry’s face. “Yep,” Harry grins, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. “But Louis’ not going anywhere either.”

 

_“What?!”_

 

He can hear Liam calling his name as he leaves, but Harry just shouts over his shoulder that he’ll come find him later. He has someplace else he needs to be.

 

\-------

 

Louis’ head snaps up from his computer when Harry pushes his office door open. He greets Harry with what he hopes is his same, familiar smile from where he’s tucked into the arm of his couch, hurrying to shut his laptop and slide it to the floor.

 

Harry is a little out of breath, most likely from running, but Louis can’t blame him for being excited to come share his good news. He’s just glad that Harry wanted to come tell him in person.

 

“Word on the street is someone’s going to be the new director of his very own company soon,” Louis brags.

 

Harry’s eyes are so bright and alive when he smiles at him. He looks so content and so happy that Louis knows without a doubt that he made the right choice by turning Lou down.

 

Louis stands to cross the room until he’s cuddling into Harry for a long hug that feels a lot like a farewell when he squeezes him. “Congratulations,” he whispers, holding onto Harry as tight and for as long as he can.

 

Harry’s heart is racing. Louis can hear it beneath his shirt pounding away and he wonders if this is one of the last times he’ll get to hold him this way.

 

Louis forces himself to let go, and when he pulls back Harry’s wearing a sad sort of grin as he runs his thumb across the puffy skin beneath Louis’ eyes. Louis’ stomach twists wondering if he can tell that he’s been down here in his office this whole time pretending to be okay. He quickly takes Harry by the hand and guides him to the couch when he looks like he’s about to ask.

 

“Come on. I want to hear all about your new job. Tell me everything,” he says as a means of distraction, his voice earnest and interested as he settles in with his bare feet tucked beneath him. He squeezes Harry’s hand in his, prompting him to begin his story of what happened in Lou’s office even though he already knows. Louis gasps when Harry ignores his request and leans in instead to capture his lips in a long, fervent kiss. It feels so different from every other one they’ve shared lately, this one laced with something other than goodbye. It leaves Louis’ lips alive and tingling in a way he thought he’d never get to feel again.

 

“There’s not much to tell except that there’s a new office opening up in a few weeks,” Harry says. His eyes are charged with so much energy as he watches Louis that he’s now having a hard time meeting them. Louis has to drop his gaze, having no idea how he thought he was going to get through this with his heart intact.

 

“Yeah, and _you’re_ the person who’s going to be running it,” Louis jokes, but it must fall flat because Harry doesn’t laugh. He doesn’t smile or even acknowledge that he heard him when he takes Louis’ chin between his fingers and guides him until he has nowhere else to look.

 

“ _Someone_ is going to be running the new office in a few weeks,” Harry confirms, “But it won’t be me.”

 

Louis can feel deep lines creasing his face as he carefully considers Harry and his odd choice of words.

 

“What are you-? What are you talking about? Lou offered you the job, didn’t she?”

 

Louis asked her to give Harry the job instead. _Told_ her to, actually. He knows that she’s the boss and can technically do whatever she wants. She doesn’t _have_ to listen to him, but he thought they had come to an understanding about this.

 

Harry nods to calm his worrying.

 

“She did offer it to me. And I turned it down.”

 

Louis feels as though his heart just dropped into the pit of his stomach.

 

He sighs long and hard, using his fingers to massage over the sharp pain that just shot through his skull. “Haz, why on Earth would you do that?” he groans wondering how the hell Harry and Lou managed to fuck this up. “You wanted that job more than anything, Harry. Why didn’t you just accept it like you were supposed to?”

 

Louis has half a mind to pull away when Harry takes his hand in his own and brings it up to his lips. He presses a kiss to the back of it and answers with, “The same reason you didn’t take it when it was offered to you.”

 

Louis briefly closes his eyes when he realizes he’s been betrayed as well as have his master plan ruined. “I asked her not to tell you that,” he sighs. The two of them had one fucking job; get Harry to New York, and yet here he is, sitting on Louis’ couch like everything is just fine. “Harry. Go back to her office right now and tell her you’ve changed your mind,” he orders, but Harry doesn’t budge.

 

“No thanks,” he declines, a stubborn grin set into his features. “I don’t want it.”

 

“Well, you were bloody supposed to!” Louis tells him, hating his dimples and his smile and everything about him in this moment because Harry’s only making this harder. He’s giving Louis hope when there is none and that’s only going to make it hurt worse when he really does leave. “And you sure as hell weren’t supposed to stay here either. You belong in New York,” Louis insists even though Harry continues to shake his head in disagreement.

 

He takes Louis’ hands in his again, so certain when he kisses Louis’ knuckles with, “I belong right here. With you.”

 

Louis turns away from him when Harry tries to meet his gaze.

 

The tears he’d been holding in when Harry first walked through the door are back and filling his eyes so quickly that he’s unable to stop a couple of them from falling.  And he’s just so angry at Harry and Lou for doing this to him, for doing the complete opposite of every fucking thing he said, but God is he glad that that they did.

 

Harry kisses his knuckles again, beseeching Louis to meet his gaze. When he finally does, Harry laughs at the slight pout on Louis’ lips as he forcefully wipes at his own eyes.

 

“Love, why are you crying?” Harry chuckles, helping to swipe at the dampness on his cheeks.

 

Louis’ not proud about sobbing like an idiot even though his tears are more out of relief than fear at this point. However, there’s still a little bit present in his voice when he answers his partner. “I thought I was going to have to say goodbye to you,” Louis sniffs, praying that the new lightness in his chest is something he’ll get to keep.

 

Harry laughs at him again when Louis all but crashes into him and buries his face in his neck. Harry holds on tight, his arms wrapping around his frame to pull Louis as close as possible. He presses several kisses to the side of his head along with three honest words that Louis never dreamed he’d hear come out of his mouth.

 

“I love you,” he breathes, still holding him tight to his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Louis pulls back to press a wet kiss to Harry’s lips. He pulls away and immediately wraps Harry up again. “I love you so much I was already looking up cheap airlines to come see you in case you wanted to stay friends,” Louis blurts into the crook of his neck causing Harry to cackle as he pulls back to see him.

 

“Is that what you were doing when I walked in?” he laughs.

 

“Yes,” Louis admits, feeling only slightly embarrassed about it when they lock eyes again. He would’ve spent every dime he had flying back and forth to see Harry for as long as he’d let him. “I couldn’t handle thinking about never seeing you again. It hurt too much.”

 

Harry thumbs away any remaining tears on his face and Louis can feel every bit of his love in his touch.

 

“You never have to worry about that again,” Harry promises just before connecting their lips.

 

It’s the best news Louis’ heard all day, and that’s saying a lot.

 

\-------

 

Harry’s right leg is asleep from the way Louis’ weight is pressing down on it where they’re lounging on his famous couch.

 

They haven’t moved in a long time, doing nothing but enjoying each other’s presence and letting it sink in that this can all be permanent. That Louis and everything that comes with him are all things that Harry can have, and it’s so thrilling to be able to call this his new reality that he’d let his whole body go numb before disrupting the gentle pull of Louis’ fingers carding through his hair.

 

Louis’ watch is pressing into him where his other arm is thrown over his chest, and for once Harry couldn’t care less about the time or the amount of it they’re wasting by lying here. He almost lost Louis today. He would have too had he not been smart enough to know when something great is staring him in the face.

 

There could be a million new jobs offered to Harry daily, but not one of them would ever mean as much to him as his partner. His _boyfriend_ now, as far as anyone else is concerned.  

 

Harry figures that at least an hour has passed when the sound of Louis’ office door creaking open catches their attention.

 

Harry catches sight of a flash of blonde hair and then Niall’s entire head popping into view along with Liam’s when Niall widens the door.

 

“What brings you two lads here?” Louis asks lazily, not even bothering to move from where he’s resting. The happy lilt to his voice is back in full force and he sounds so content being plastered to Harry’s side. He still can’t believe Louis has loved him all this time. Harry doesn’t know how he didn’t realize it before when that’s all he can feel radiating off of him now.

 

Liam raises an eyebrow at them, looking even more confused than he did after he ran into Harry earlier.

 

“I came to see Harry and find out what’s really going on,” Liam answers. “I never got the full story.”

 

“I was just checking in to make sure Louis hadn’t jumped from the window, but I want to know what’s going on too.”

 

The calm climate of the room dips when Louis shifts to glare at his friend with a slight flush to his cheeks. “Okay, I wasn’t bad enough to jump out of a fucking _window_.”

 

Niall just scoffs at his claim. “Yeah, right! You were fucking _devastated_ earlier. Crying and leaking all over everything. I’d never seen you like that before,” Niall says with real concern for his friend showing in his eyes.

 

Harry can feel Louis’ face burning bright red through is shirt. “Well, do I look devastated now?” he quips to change the subject from his apparent emotional breakdown.

 

“No. You look fine now. You’re even grinning like you mean it again so I’m guessing the Harry part of your martyr plan didn’t quite work out.”

 

Liam’s eyebrows furrow over at Niall after he says that.

 

“What martyr plan? What did he do?”

 

Harry takes it upon himself to take over filling everybody in. “Louis got the job, but he didn’t take it so I could have it instead. Lou offered it to me next, but I could never leave him, so I didn’t take it either.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes, looking incredibly bored all of a sudden. “So you’re telling me that after all this fuss these past six months that no one in this room is getting a promotion _or_ moving to New York?”

 

“Yep,” Harry smiles, somehow managing to squeeze Louis even closer to him.

 

“Lou’s going to murder you both,” Liam says, shaking his head like he’s glad he won’t be on the receiving end of her wrath.

 

“Yeah…she was a bit _surprised_ I think, but I think she also knew that we’d be miserable having to leave each other. She seemed really happy for us in the end.” Lou had looked like she wanted to simultaneously wring their necks and hug them when Harry sped out of her office, but he’s sure she’s mostly over it by now. Or at least he hopes she is.

 

The woman in question comes down to Louis’ office a bit later, knocking and surprising them both when her head pops through the door instead of Niall’s for what would have been the fourth time this morning.

 

She grins when they start scrambling to sit up, waving off their efforts of professionalism.

 

“So, this is what you two were doing every morning after you shot out of our team meetings. I should’ve known,” she teases. Harry and Louis disentangle themselves and sit up, even though she insists it’s fine and what she has to tell them will only take a minute. “Needless to say, you two have kind of made a mess of the whole promotion process,” she begins.

 

He and Louis both wince from guilt. They really did fuck this up.

 

“Lou, I’m so sorry,” Louis offers. She fondly rolls her eyes at him and then at Harry when he goes to say the exact same thing.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” she grins. “I’ve been on the phone to Zayn all morning trying to come up with a solution to suit everybody, and we’ve decided that the new director will be one of the planners from his office rather than mine. This way the company still gets to start up a new branch in New York, the new position still gets filled, and you two get exactly what you wanted all along, which apparently is each other. It’s a win-win-win,” she concludes with a look of acceptance.

 

Harry still feels bad for ruining this for her. He tells her so when he moves to wrap her in an apologetic hug. “I’m sorry we fucked everything up.”

 

Lou laughs, tightening her hold around him.

 

“I can’t say that I’m too upset you’re both staying. You are my two best planners. I’d have missed you all the way in New York anyway, and plus you two deserve to be happy. I’m glad I was able to make that possible, even though that wasn’t my original plan,” she mutters. Harry lets go so Louis can hug her as well. Lou doesn’t hate them and Harry is _so_ delighted to hear it.

 

“So, what now?” Louis asks just before she leaves his office.

 

Lou shrugs, taking a quick look around the room. “I don’t know. I mean, you’ve already closed with Christopher and Diane and there aren’t any new clients as of this morning for either of you to take yet…you two look pretty comfy already, so I say just take the rest of the day off?”

 

He and Louis both frown, not at all expecting a free day after everything else they’ve been given today.

 

“ _Go home_ ,” she orders them when Harry and Louis stare at her grin with matching, blank expressions. “I’ll see you both tomorrow morning, bright and early and _on time_ ,” she stresses with a stern look at both of them before walking out and leaving them alone.

 

They hop up with big smiles to gather their things and get out of there just as their boss commanded, neither of them even having to discuss the logistics of where they’re headed when they walk out the door, knowing that home for them can be anywhere. It could be either one of their flats or even just them lying together on Louis’ worn office couch. Harry feels his heart flutter when Louis takes his hand, because he’s been home all along without New York. He just didn’t know it yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon! Hope you're enjoying it :)


	3. Chapter 3

***

Harry smiles down at the pale strip of skin encircling his ring finger as the manicurist rubs cuticle oil and silky hand lotion into his skin.

 

He’s only been wearing his gorgeous new ring for a little over a month so far, but he’s been coming here every other week since he got it. He takes great pride in the fact that the sun has already begun to tan the skin that remains exposed, and also in the knowledge that the discoloration will be there for the rest of his life.

 

When Louis proposed to him, Harry had seen it coming from a mile away. Harry had innocently stumbled upon the receipt for his ring amongst the ocean of other papers and receipts in Louis’ desk drawer that Harry had taken upon himself to organize. Finding out about Louis’ plan to marry him was completely unintentional and so Harry didn’t say a word about it to anyone. Not even to Liam. He kept the secret all to himself and cried anyway when Louis finally got up the courage to ask.

 

He’d been fantasizing about wearing his new ring for what felt like ages before Louis proposed. Harry didn’t expect to be quite so enraptured by it, now however, he hardly ever takes it off unless he’s at the gym or here of course, getting his nails trimmed and shaped to perfection in order to accentuate its beauty.

 

Throughout his career, Harry has planned so many nuptial events and helped make so many people’s life-milestones memorable that he figured the novelty of a wedding would have worn off by the time it was his turn to walk down the aisle. Harry used to silently judge people who seemed overly invested in their impending marriages. He never thought he would be one of _those_ people, but as it turns out, he’s the worst type of all because he has been spending a fortune getting manicures since Louis put a ring on his finger. Knowing that he’s just going to get another, more significant ring to nestle right beside it in less than a year is enough to blanket his skin in a sheet of goose bumps.

 

God, he can hardly wait.

 

When Harry’s hands are supple and silky smooth, he gently slides the diamond encrusted band back onto his finger. He pays at the register and slips his wallet back into the pocket of his jeans, glad that he could find the time today to do this between everything else he wants to get done before tonight.

 

Their friends and family are all gathering to celebrate their engagement in just a few hours. He’ll get to flash his ring and recount Louis’ proposal story to a room full of people who love them and wish them nothing but happiness. Harry’s so looking forward to getting the chance to laugh and eat and enjoy being around their loved ones for an evening. The only down side to their wonderful boss throwing their engagement party is that he and Louis have been absolutely forbidden to help plan it. Something a lot easier said than done, especially when it comes to Harry.

 

It was a scary concept, relinquishing all control over to Lou, especially for someone as hands on detail oriented as him. Harry has been planning engagement parties his whole career. He could probably plan one in his sleep at this point, but Lou had wanted to do something nice for them and she had been so excited after they got engaged that she begged for them to let her give them this one teeny, tiny thing.

 

Harry trusts Lou and her taste and he has complete confidence that whatever she has planned for them will be great. He knows that the person in charge here is more than capable of handling this small affair, but that didn’t stop him from wandering up to her office every day of the week to snoop. It also doesn’t stop him from pulling his phone out of his back pocket at the first red light he comes to in order to text her that he and Louis will be arriving early. You know, on the off chance that she may need help or two highly skilled assistants as back up or something.

 

The trip back to his and Louis’ flat only takes a few minutes once he’s able to stop admiring his own finger long enough to drive. Harry pushes through the door, heading straight for the bedroom when he hears Louis’ voice coming from that direction, because shockingly enough Louis has beaten him home.

 

Harry spots him as soon as he enters the room, his phone wedged between his left ear and shoulder as he zips up his trousers and skillfully rolls up the sleeves of his shirt to show off his tattoos. He grins when he sees Harry, his eyes crinkling up when Harry mouths a ‘hello’ and gives him a small wave.

 

“Yeah, he actually just walked in,” Louis says into the receiver, laughing at whatever the other person says. “Don’t worry, I’ll do my absolute best. You have my word,” Louis promises, causing Harry to stop rifling through the closet for a moment to turn a curious eye in his fiancé’s direction.

 

Louis chuckles again at something the other person says before hanging up with a quick goodbye and then resumes his task of cuffing his sleeves. He greets Harry with a bright, “Hey, babe,” before taking a seat on the bed to roll up his pants enough to see his ankles.

 

Harry is surprised that he’s actually dressed and in real clothes considering the lazy, hoodied state he was in before they both left. Louis had claimed he was just going to run a few errands and that he’d be back and ready to go in a flash. Harry had thought he was going to have to force him into an outfit and drag him out of the door when he left the salon, but it seems his fiancé has actually kept his word which is great. Now all Harry has to do is quickly get himself dressed and then the two of them can arrive early enough to help Lou out with anything she secretly needs but is too afraid to ask them for.

 

“Hello,” Harry smiles. “I texted Lou and told her we’d be there soon,” he informs Louis over his shoulder as he trades his ripped jeans for the dark trousers he’s just decided to wear. He chooses his favorite button-down next. The thin, sheer black one that he hasn’t worn in forever. He grabs his brand new boots last. The rich dark ones that he bought himself as a late engagement present last week.

 

“Who was that on the phone?” Harry asks as he slips the shirt over his shoulders, still a bit curious as to who Louis was just chatting with about him.

 

“Funny you should ask that,” Louis says with a nervous sort of laugh as he finishes up with his outfit and starts messing with his hair in the mirror. “It was actually Lou.”

 

Harry’s fingers pause at the bottom of the expensive shirt he had just begun buttoning.

 

“Oh, God,” he breathes as his mind races with the list of various things that could’ve gone wrong in the time he texted her to right now. Why would she call when she already knows they’re on the way? Something has to have gone wrong. There’s no food because the caterer fell through, or maybe the venue double booked and now they have to find somewhere else to go at the last minute and everything else is full.

 

Harry knew he should’ve checked in on Lou earlier while he was out and now there’s no telling what kind of disaster awaits them. That’s why she called Louis and not him. She knew Harry wouldn’t be able to handle knowing that their special night is going to have to be put on hold. She knew Louis would take the news better. 

 

Louis’ lips quirk up at the corners when he turns from the mirror to face him, silently watching as Harry loses it. And although Louis’ smile and sense of humor are always a treat, Harry can’t figure out what the hell he finds so amusing right now.

He is up within seconds and crossing the room to take Harry by the waist in his strong grip, grinning like he can see each individual thought zooming through his mind. “Louis, we have to leave, like _right now_ ,” he panics, wondering why Louis doesn’t seem at all concerned that their engagement party is most likely going up in flames as they speak.

 

Louis reaches up to run his fingers through his curls and gently angle Harry’s mouth down to his to press a sweet kiss to his lips. He pulls away to lightly mouth at his jawline after a while and then moves down the long line of Harry’s neck.

 

His touch is like a sedative, calming Harry down right when his anxiety level was about to hit its peak. He sinks into Louis as much as his whirring brain will allow. Louis comes back up to his lips again and just the familiar taste of him settles Harry’s mind.

 

“Still freaking out?” Louis whispers, when he pulls back to see him. Harry rolls his eyes, because of course he’s still freaking out. When is he not?

 

“What did Lou say was wrong?” Harry asks instead of answering Louis’ question. He just knows it’s something big. Something awful. Otherwise she wouldn’t have called. “We need to get going,” Harry urges again as he thinks about it, appreciating Louis’ efforts at keeping him sane, but knowing they’re wasting valuable time just standing here.

 

Harry takes a step back to pull out of his grip to finish getting dressed, but Louis’ quick hands rope him in again before he can escape.

 

“Oh, no,” he chuckles. “I can’t let you go just yet.”

 

“And why not?” Harry huffs with a raised eyebrow at his fiancé. They don’t have time for this, Harry thinks as Louis’ lips trail down his skin again, picking up right where he left off last time at the base of Harry’s neck and moving further down.

 

“Because,” he mumbles against his skin, “Lou is our friend as well as our boss and I’m under strict orders to keep you as far away from the party preparations as possible.” He takes Harry’s hand in his, smiling when he presses a kiss to his ring. “Your hands feel amazing,” he hums before kissing along his knuckles.

 

And Harry appreciates the compliments. He got a manicure today for that very purpose, however he’s more concerned about the part where Lou wants to keep him out of his own party.

 

“But I _just_ spoke to her. Why would she call and tell you that?” Harry frowns, wondering why she’s going through Louis in order to delay him. He gets his answer when Louis slides the fabric of his shirt back to lightly kiss at his chest. “ _Lou_ ,” Harry warns, when he runs his teeth over his nipple. It sends electricity sparking through him when his fiancé teasingly sucks it into his mouth. “We don’t have time for this,” he whines, as Louis sucks a mark into the skin just above his ribs.

 

Louis undoes the only two buttons that Harry managed to fasten on his shirt before removing it completely and letting it fall to the floor.

 

Harry was just about to complain again about how much time they’re wasting when Louis’ mischievous fingers start fiddling with the waistband of his trousers. Harry’s mouth goes dry and completely slack as he watches Louis sink down to his knees in front of him.

 

Harry had so many reasons for why he wanted to get to their engagement party early, and now he can’t think of a single one with the way Louis’ biting bruises into the sensitive skin of his thighs.

 

“But, the- the party. There’s no time. What are you doing?” Harry whispers, watching as Louis gently peels his underwear down his legs.

 

Louis smirks up at him from behind long eyelashes, his eyes bright when he eagerly takes Harry into his hands with, “Following orders.”

 

 

Harry shakes his head, feeling relaxed, sated, and only somewhat annoyed by it as he slides into the car with Louis almost an entire hour _after_ he initially planned.

 

He peeks over at his fiancé still sitting behind the wheel when they arrive. He finds his signature grin fixed on a pair of lips that are still a couple of shades brighter than usual from all the time he spent successfully distracting Harry with his mouth.

 

Louis catches him staring and his cherry-colored grin turns up into a knowing smirk.

 

“What?”

 

He swallows and Harry watches every muscle in his throat work as he does so. Harry’s skin warms, remembering the way he looked just a few minutes ago when his throat made the same motion around him. He’s so unfairly gorgeous and tempting all the time. Harry wishes he could stay mad at him for longer than five minutes, but he has found it to be damn near impossible.

 

“Your mouth is still bright red, you know. Everyone’s going to be able to tell.”

 

“They will not,” Louis insists, with a tone that says he’d be completely fine with it if they do suspect. “We’ll just tell them it’s sunburn or something,” he teases after a beat.

 

Harry laughs, wondering how many of their guests would actually buy that story. Their best friends definitely wouldn’t. Louis rolls his eyes when Harry doesn’t automatically agree to his plan. “Are you seriously complaining about my methods of distraction right now, because I thought it worked brilliantly.”

 

“Of course not,” Harry quickly answers, because he’ll never complain about having Louis’ hands and mouth around him. Not ever. “I’m complaining that we’re late.”

 

“There’s no such thing. We’re the guests of honor, love. We get to show up when we want and leave without cleaning anything up. It’s going to be _sick_ ,” he promises.

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that we’re late, though,” Harry points out.

 

“ _Fashionably_ late,” Louis corrects him. “This is our big, beautiful party. We’re making a grand entrance,” Louis says with a bright smile like he just can’t wait. Louis makes an entrance every single morning when he bursts into Lou’s office at ten past eight. You’d think he’d be used to it by now.

 

Harry had plans for tonight. He wanted to help out. Now there’s nothing left for him to do but attend his own engagement party like a regular person who can’t tell a peony from a carnation. Where’s the fun in that?

 

Louis grins at the small crease that forms between Harry’s eyebrows and links their hands in Harry’s lap. “Love…are you pouting?”

 

“ _No._ Maybe. Yes,” he finally settles on with a long sigh. “I just wanted to help out. I don’t see what was so bad about that.”

 

“Nothing at all,” Louis tells him. “Lou didn’t ban you to be mean. She did it because you never get to appreciate nights like this. You’re always so worked up when you’re planning or hosting. She just wants you to be able to appreciate our engagement party for what it is and enjoy an evening surrounded by the people we love. I want that for you too. I want it for _us_ ,” he whispers with a light squeeze to his hand.

 

Harry had been pretty dead set on moping some more about not being able to help, but Louis’ wide, imploring gaze makes it difficult for him to stick to that plan.

 

Louis knows that his little speech has done its job because his eyes immediately fall to Harry’s lips in anticipation of the kiss he knows he’s about to receive. Harry can feel him smiling as he predictably leans over to connect their lips to breathe his fiancé and his words in. It’s incredible how well Louis knows him.

 

“Feeling better?” Louis asks on their way up to the venue’s main entrance.

 

Harry nods, noting that he is feeling a lot less anxious than he would if he were walking into this night as the host.

 

“I guess it’s not _so_ horrible to not have to worry about the seating arrangement or the champagne running out,” he admits.

 

“ _Exactly_ ,” Louis agrees as he links their fingers closer together. “Our only job for tonight is to drink, and have fun being completely obnoxious with one another. Let Lou worry for a change.”

 

“Okay, yeah.” Harry says, copying Louis’ easy grin when they reach the double doors. He can hear all of their loved ones just on the other side of it. He can’t wait to see them. “And like you said earlier, it’s just one party. There’s always the wedding and our reception to think about,” Harry suddenly remembers, causing a huge smile to spread across his face as he daydreams about the endless possibilities.

 

He beams down at Louis, but Harry can’t tell if he’s imagining the nervous sort of hesitation he gives before returning his smile. “You’re absolutely right, love,” he says, capturing his lips in a long kiss right before leading them both through the double doors.

 

*

 

Harry has no idea what he was so worried about as he looks around the giant ballroom that he still can’t believe was actually available for tonight considering the waiting list for this place is as thick as a phone book. It’s beautiful with it’s tall, rounded ceilings and grand light fixtures, but the detailed work that Lou has done with the various table settings makes everything feel less extravagant and a lot more intimate. Nothing about the relaxed atmosphere of the room feels forced, not even the folded cloth napkins that have little _H’s_ and _L’s_ entwined and printed on the corners in a pretty design.

 

Harry grins as he picks one of them up to examine it, loving the way everything around him feels like a perfect blend of him and Louis as a couple. He had wanted to plan this night himself, had even dreamed about it once or twice. He knows he would’ve created a beautiful evening for the two of them, but he thinks Lou has given them one of the most memorable nights the the two of them have ever shared.

 

“Don’t tell me you hate the napkins. I spent ages trying to find some that you both would like,” his boss teases from directly behind him. Harry turns to meet her, wrapping her in a tight hug as he tells her how amazing everything looks. How amazing she is for doing this for them. She waves off his thanks, thanking him instead for heeding her advice to relax and enjoy his own party. “I’m just glad you showed up at a decent time rather than twenty hours early like you wanted. I hope you know that I had to call in reinforcements just to keep you out. I shudder to think what lengths Louis had to go to keep you detained.”

 

Harry glances over at him where he’s talking with his aunt and uncle. He has to work to keep his face straight when he turns back to face his boss. “It was a hard job, but someone had to do it,” he says, wishing Louis were here beside him to laugh at his joke. He finds that he’s always missing him when he’s not around.

 

Lou hugs him again before heading off to deal with the caterer. She tells him that she’ll be by his side in flash if he needs anything at all. Harry appreciates her offer, but knows that all he needs at the moment is across the room giving a completely vague and incorrect recount of the morning he proposed.

 

Harry walks up during the middle of his story. Taking a long sip of his champagne as he listens to the engaging lilt of Louis’ voice.

 

“So, he was sitting there in his armchair, livid because I had told him I’d be at work right after he got there, but I ended up being about fifteen minutes late-”

 

“Forty minutes late,” Harry kindly corrects him. “Although, I still have no clue what on Earth he was doing for that long,” he laughs.

 

Louis’ cheeks brighten when Harry comes to stand beside him and presses a quick kiss to his temple. “I was only about to ask the love of my life to marry me,” Louis rolls his eyes. “I was practically pissing myself with nerves. I was _terrified_.”

 

“Well you should’ve been, walking in that late,” Harry mutters at his side causing everyone to chuckle into their glasses.

 

“ _Anyway,_ ” Louis nudges him with his elbow to shut him up, “My heart’s banging against my chest, Harry’s mad, and I can’t decide what to do with the bloody ring. My original idea had been to put it inside of his cappuccino, but then I was like, what happens if he doesn’t finish it and never realizes it’s in there, or like, what if he decides to take the top off and swallows it before I can even ask him to marry me. And plus, my conscience wouldn’t let me just sink the single most important purchase I’ve ever made into a cup of coffee, so I ended up just handing him the drink like always without the ring.”

 

“So, then what did you do?” Louis’ aunt asks, her eyes bright as she waits for the good part. Harry shakes his head knowing the good part isn’t coming up anytime soon with Louis telling the tale.

 

“He was pissed at me for being so late, so he kind of snatched the cup out of my hand-”

 

“ _Forty minutes_ ,” Harry repeats, because he needs these people to know, but Louis talks right over him.

 

“So there he is, furious, barely even looking at me as he drinks his cappuccino while everyone else in the room just stares at me because they know what I’m about to do. I stood there for ages, frozen to the spot until I finally got up enough courage to pull the ring out of my pocket. Harry’s still refusing to look at me at this point, so when he catches sight of the box out of the corner of his eye he nearly inhales his entire drink from shock.”

 

Harry flushes this time, because although he had known Louis was going to propose to him, he hadn’t known when or where he’d do it. He definitely didn’t expect it to be at work and definitely didn’t think he’d have the balls to do it when Harry had just been mere seconds away from murdering his tardy arse. Harry didn’t have to fake his surprise in the slightest. His shock that morning was completely real and genuine.

 

“Then what happened?” his aunt gasps.

 

Harry’s heart feels like it’s glowing when Louis grins at him with so much love that Harry has to drop his gaze to keep from smiling like an idiot.

 

“Then, I got down on one knee and told him that I want to spend the rest of my life loving him… even if it means he’ll hate me twenty percent of the time because I can’t be bothered to show up to anything when I’m supposed to.” Louis laughs, causing his aunt and uncle to join in as Harry performs his new favorite pastime of splaying his hand out for everyone to see the physical promise of the rest of their lives together, sparkling and radiant on his finger.

 

Louis asking him to marry him ranks as one of the best moments in his entire life. He’s so in love with him, obnoxiously so, but Harry can’t bring himself to care when Louis always looks at him as if he’s the only person in the room. Much the way he’s looking at him right now.

 

“You’re still flashing that thing around?” Niall drones as he and Liam walk over to join their little group. A small crease forms between his eyebrows when he leans in to have a closer look and runs a curious finger over the back of Harry’s hand. “Did you get _another_ manicure?”

 

Harry snatches his hand away from him and safely tucks it into Louis’ instead. “Maybe,” he answers. “So what if I did?”

 

“Didn’t you leave work early about two weeks ago to go get one?” Niall laughs.

 

“Oh, leave him alone,” Liam says, stepping closer to wrap Harry in a tight hug. “Let him get his nails done if he wants. It’s his ring.”

 

Harry smiles, grateful for his best friend who always takes his side of things. Niall rolls his eyes. “I can only imagine what you’ll be like once you get the other one,” he mutters.

 

“Have you two decided when the big day is going to be?” Louis’ uncle inquires. Harry and Louis grin at each other, this being the first time they’ve been asked this question tonight.

 

“There’s been a bit of debate over exactly which day, but we think we want to get married in June,” Louis answers for them. “We’ve got some time to figure it out, though,” he shrugs.

 

Louis’ aunt chuckles at that. “Well, no matter when you get married, I’m sure it’ll be a gorgeous ceremony. Tonight is absolutely stunning. I’m looking forward to your wedding already.”

 

“Neither of us actually had a hand in the party tonight,” Harry tells her. “It was all our boss, Lou, but we’re excited for the big day as well.”

 

“We are too,” Niall pipes in just as Harry takes another sip of his drink. “Especially since Li and I are the ones who’ll be planning it.”

 

A spluttering sound fills the air as Harry chokes on the champagne going down his throat, and everyone within hearing distance turns to stare. Harry smiles and waves off their looks of concern while Louis gently pats him on the back to relieve the new pressure in his chest.

 

Harry stands up straight, pretending like nothing was wrong with the words his friend just spoke even though literally _everything_ was wrong about them.

 

The mood shifts when he immediately whips his head in their friends’ direction. “You and Liam are doing what exactly?” he asks just for clarification’s sake.

 

Niall fixes him with a look of confusion. “…Uh, planning your _wedding_?” Niall says, like it should be obvious.

 

Harry’s heart plummets to his stomach at that. He turns his accusing glare towards his fiancé when both of their friends suspiciously look to him of all people for assistance. “ _Louis.”_

 

“You said you talked to him about it!” Niall exclaims under his breath so he doesn’t draw _more_ attention to them.

 

Harry races through his mind to try and pinpoint the moment in time that Niall is referring to. Louis never said anything about them wanting to plan their wedding. He’s never mentioned a word about it except for that one night a couple of weeks ago when they went out to dinner at that restaurant with the flashy chandelier and Harry had joked that Niall probably put it there. Louis had giggled and jokingly asked what Harry would think about hiring Liam and Niall as a planning team for their wedding. The conversation ended shortly after that because Harry couldn’t speak properly from all of his drunk cackling. He didn’t think he was _serious._

 

Louis squeezes his eyes closed in a silent wince when everyone turns to him. “I said I had brought it up once or twice, but I still needed to ask him officially, which I clearly haven’t gotten around to doing, _yet_ ,” Louis explains, looking betrayed as he frowns at their friends who have obviously been conspiring behind Harry’s back _with_ his fiancé. Harry decides that he’s going to have to kill them all. They’re leaving him no other choice.

 

“You never told me about _any_ of this,” Harry whispers, causing Louis’ aunt and uncle to realize they are standing directly in the middle of whatever row they’re about to have. They hug each of them and wish them both quick congratulations before slinking off to talk to Louis’ mother instead. Liam and Niall only stick around for a few seconds before Louis discreetly waves them off for the moment in a movement that Harry totally sees out of the corner of his eye.

 

Harry narrows his eyes at his fiancé when they’re alone again. The sheepish looking man who blinks up at Harry with those long eyelashes and the grin he wears when he wants Harry to forget that he’s mad at him. It works ninety-nine percent of the time. Unfortunately, his charm is working its magic right now as he gently takes Harry’s hand in his.

 

“How about we go talk outside for a minute,” he purrs, inching his way towards the door.

 

“That’s fine,” Harry says, allowing himself to be pulled. “We can go somewhere to talk, but that doesn’t mean I’m changing my mind.”

 

“Oh, of course,” Louis nods seriously. “I know, I just- I want to apologize,” he explains with the sincerest pair of blue eyes that Harry has ever seen. He refuses to be swayed by them.

 

Harry has no clue how the hell Louis managed it when they come back to the party fifteen minutes later, but somehow Niall Horan and Liam Payne are going to be their official wedding planners, and somehow Harry isn’t under cardiac arrest at the thought of it.

 

Fifteen minutes of, ‘ _But they’re our best friends_ , _love_ ,’ paired with ‘ _They just want to give us this one thing_ ,’ somehow melted Harry’s heart enough to make him reconsider the refusal he had originally given.

 

After being banned from helping with the engagement party, Harry had been set on doing this by himself, however, after a bit of thought, mostly in the form of Louis persuading him, he realized that planning is what he does all day at work. His and Louis’ wedding shouldn’t be a job, even though he loves his and all of the stress and anxiety that comes with it. It shouldn’t be just another event that he has to strategize and work out in his brain. Their wedding should be special and Harry should get to enjoy his special day just like every other person in the world. He guesses letting their friends help him wouldn’t be the worst way to ensure that it happens.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Louis asks, with a small, hopeful grin tugging on his lips where he’s sat right next to Harry at their table. He unfolds his napkin and lays it across his lap, his thumb rubbing over the little monogram of their initials when Harry smiles back at him.

 

“I was never _mad_ ,” Harry tells him, feeling a bit guilty for making it seem that way. “I just wasn’t expecting that. I always thought I’d end up planning all of the huge events in my life,” he shrugs.

 

Harry has decided to accept Liam and Niall’s help, but he had to lay down ground rules of course. For example, he gets to approve or deny all of their choices and he gets final say over all of the important things like color scheme, flowers, and music. He won’t mess with the actual wedding too much since he’ll be busy getting married while it’s taking place, but Harry insists on being hands on when it comes to the reception. He won’t compromise on that.

 

Louis’ eyes soften at the small hint of disappointment present in his words. He takes Harry’s hand in his and lightly rubs the pad of his thumb along the band of his ring. “They won’t get to plan all of it, love, I promise. They’re only going to help. And I know you wanted to do everything yourself, but you’ll have so many more moments in your life to plan for than this party or our wedding.”

 

“Like what?” Harry chuckles, wondering what in the world could mean more to him than their marriage and Louis becoming his husband. He feels his stomach flutter when Louis takes his cheek in his hand.

 

“Someone’s got to decorate our kids’ rooms and plan all of their birthdays,” he grins, making Harry smile from how delightful that already sounds. They haven’t even said ‘I do’ yet, but a future like that feels as real and within reach as the man softly grinning at him.

 

“You promise?” he asks.

 

“Cross my heart,” Louis swears just before their mouths meet.

 

\-------

 

A week later finds them both sitting before Liam’s desk in an office that has always felt very similar to Harry’s in Louis’ opinion. The rooms are alike in the way things are neatly arranged, but the execution of it feels a lot more relaxed than his fiancé’s work space. It’s obvious that everything has its own place here, but Liam doesn’t seem to mind the uneven stack of papers and books in the corner or the fact that all his sticky notes are bit askew where they cling to the back of his laptop.

 

It’s a good place to come to start things off with their planning, Louis thinks. Especially where Harry is concerned. He’s already going into this a wary, anxious mess, so any sense of security that they can give him can only help. Having their initial consultation in Niall’s office for example would probably send him running for the hills, promise or no promise, because nothing about that room is orderly but the sheet of thick dust on Niall’s fake plant that has been accumulating since the day he started working here. 

 

Louis peeks over at his fiancé where he’s quietly reading over the list of things he wants included in their wedding day, noting that the hard lines of his posture are much more relaxed than they had been when they first sat down nearly fifteen minutes ago. He reaches for Harry’s hand, giving it a light squeeze to get his attention away from the words he spent half the night jotting down.

 

“You alright over there, Curly?”

 

The look of deep concentration on his face melts away when he meets Louis’ eyes with a small smile.

 

“I’m great,” he answers, “I just wanted to read over this and make sure I didn’t leave anything out.” His gaze falls back to the papers in his lap, his eyes carefully moving over them for what has to be the fourth time within the last few minutes.

 

“Haz. What you’re holding is a list composed and written by _you_ , love. We both know that it’s perfection,” Louis teases for the sole purpose of making him grin and blush, because keeping Harry happy throughout this process is his main goal.

 

The two of them could get married in a cave in the middle of a thunderstorm for all Louis cares. He doesn’t mind Liam and Niall doing all of the hard work so long as he and Harry are married by the end of it. Harry, however, cares a great deal. He has a vision for their special day and he wants it executed properly, and unfortunately no amount of charming smiles and blowjobs from Louis would be able to save their friends if they somehow manage to fuck it up.

 

Harry glances up from his list to check the time on the clock behind Liam. He purses his lips when he realizes it’s now five minutes past the time that they all agreed to meet today. He recovers rather quickly though and directs his attention to his best friend instead.

 

“Li?” Harry begins sweetly “Where is your wonderful planning partner?” Louis has no idea where he is, and from the unsure look on Liam’s face he doesn’t quite either.

 

“Er- He said he just had to get something from his office really quick. He should be here soon.”

 

“Oh.” Harry flashes an easy grin that’s a bit tight at the corners. “Okay,” he answers in that overly-nice tone that says it’s anything but. Louis shudders because he’s been on the receiving end of that kind of response before and what follows usually isn’t pleasant. Luckily for him and everyone else, Niall finally walks in a minute or two later.

 

“Oh, there you are,” Liam glares at him as his partner pulls up a chair right next to his.

 

“Yeah. Sorry I’m late. What’d I miss?” Niall immediately starts riffling through the binder he brought with him until he produces a couple of thin booklets from one of the pockets. Harry opens his mouth to answer his question, but before he can get anything out Niall is standing to shove the booklets under his and Louis’ noses. “Take a few minutes and fill this out?”

 

“Uh-” Harry blinks down at it. “What is it?” Harry asks, his eyebrows furrowing as he turns it over in his hands.

 

“It’s a couple’s questionnaire. I make all of my clients take one so I can get to know them better before we start,” Niall explains.

 

“Wow.” Liam raises an approving eyebrow. “That’s actually a really good idea,” he offers, causing Niall to preen with a proud, ‘ _Of course it is’._

 

Louis admits that it’s a good idea too. He’s actually kind of jealous that he’s never thought of it himself. Harry looks like he’s on the way to possibly agreeing, but his eyebrows are still creased at the center.

 

“But we’ve known each other for years,” Harry points out. “There’s nothing you don’t already know about us.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes at that like he was expecting for Harry to put up some resistance. “Why are you already fighting me and my process?” Niall sighs. “Just do it.”

 

Harry frowns at the command and looks to his friend for help, but Liam just shrugs at him. “It’s just a questionnaire, Haz. What harm could it really do, right?”

 

None as far as Louis’ concerned. He scans the first few questions and is instantly sold on the idea. He fucking loves taking quizzes like this. He knows everything he could possibly know about himself because online personality quizzes are one of his favorite guilty pleasures when he’s bored. Louis can’t believe he’s been event planning this long and never thought to use a fucking questionnaire for his clients. Niall may actually be a super genius. It’s a scary realization.

 

Louis eagerly snatches up a pencil from the cup on Liam’s desk and settles in as he begins on page one.

 

 _‘If you could choose, would you have a daytime or nighttime ceremony?’_ Louis quickly marks a check in the box labeled daytime, wondering if Harry’s answer will be the same. Next, he moves on to answer a series of questions about his favorite and least favorite seasons, colors, and whether or not he views himself as an unconventional groom.

 

At first, Harry hadn’t moved to do what their planners asked, but he soon notices the way that Louis has dived headfirst into his booklet and is quickly flipping through the pages. He only hesitates for another moment or two before he grabs a pencil from Liam’s cup to copy him.

 

It’s quiet while the two of them work. Liam and Niall aren’t doing much talking either as they pour over Harry’s very detailed list of nuptial requests, their eyes growing wider and wider the further down they read. Louis doesn’t tell them that the papers they’re currently holding are more than likely just part one in a very long series of Harry’s thoughts throughout this process.

 

Louis is half-way through his booklet when he notices Harry’s gaze curiously flitting over to him every few seconds. His green eyes are narrowed and squinted at each box that Louis checks, so Louis shifts his arm so that it’s blocking his fiancé’s view of his answers.

 

“No cheating,” he smirks, causing Harry’s face to screw up in defense.

 

“I- I wasn’t! I just wanted to know what you said about our couple style. It could throw our whole questionnaire if we answer differently!”

 

“Eyes on your own booklets, please,” Niall tells him looking all too pleased to be telling Harry what to do. “You’ll get to see your combined results when you’re both finished.”

 

Louis bites down on a grin and is shocked when Harry doesn’t argue with him. He chooses instead to turn his attention back to his questions, only looking a tad bit grumpy about it as he does so.

 

Louis finishes first and quickly hands in his booklet. He knows that this isn’t a _real_ test or anything and the results don’t actually mean anything, but he can’t help the sense of victory and accomplishment he feels from having completed it.

 

He anxiously waits for Harry to finish which takes about five years because he keeps flipping back to previous questions to reread and change his answers. It’s incredibly frustrating for Louis because he is a ‘ _go with your gut’_ kind of test taker. Clearly, Harry is the second-guessing, glacial-pace type. Figures.

 

Harry finally hands in his booklet ten minutes later with a grip so tight around it that Niall has to yank it out of his grasp. His fiancé lets out a long exhale when he and Liam start reading through their responses.

 

“Hey,” Harry whispers. “What did you say on the flower question? Did you pick perennials or ephemerals?”

 

“I chose perennials of course,” Louis answers with confidence, because he has no clue what the fuck ephemeral flowers even are.

 

Harry looks relieved at that, his body sinking down into his chair. “Thank God,” he sighs, causing Louis to grin from how serious his expression is.

 

Liam and Niall spend a lot of time compiling their answers on the results sheet. Louis is practically bouncing in his seat by the time they finish and turn to face them. Harry’s bottom lip has been caught between his teeth the whole time they’ve been waiting. Louis reaches over to take Harry’s hand in his.

 

“So? What did we get?” Harry asks looking almost fearful to find out.

 

Niall sighs as he blinks down at their results. “It says here that you two would be perfect for a circus themed wedding.”

 

A squeak of horror escapes Harry’s mouth before he can stop the sound just as Niall bursts into a fit of laughter with Liam and Louis joining right in. Louis doesn’t really like themed weddings if he’s being honest, but he thinks saying ‘I do’ beneath a striped big-top would definitely be a unique experience.

 

“I’m joking! I’m only joking!” Niall says as he continues to cackle into Liam’s side. “Oh my God, your face!”

 

Harry blushes and rolls his eyes at them. Eventually, he’s unable to keep his frown on and ends up cracking a stubborn grin.

 

“Alright. Ha. Ha. You’re all hilarious,” Harry tells them. “Now, what do our results _really_ say?”

 

It takes a moment, but eventually Niall calms down enough to answer him. He takes a deep breath to get the last of his giggles out before adopting a more serious expression.

 

“Your results say what Liam and I knew all along which is that Louis is the more laidback of the two of you, Harry has more of a romantic aesthetic when it comes to things, and overall, both of you are pretty traditional, but are willing to be flexible and accepting to change if necessary.”

 

“You’re also ridiculously and annoyingly compatible as a couple, but we didn’t really need a booklet to tell us that,” Liam adds.

 

“ _Damn_. So does this mean we don’t get a ringmaster officiator and a performing elephant to ride down the aisle?” Louis teases with a light squeeze to Harry’s thigh.

 

“Thankfully, no,” Liam answers, “ _But,_ we do have one idea that we want to run by you. It’s a little unorthodox, but it isn’t unheard of.”

 

Usually, Niall is always doing or saying something that sounds insane, so generally Louis is used to it. It’s a bit strange to hear it coming from Liam though, so Louis sits up to hear him out, noticing that Harry has done the same in anticipation.

 

“What is it?” his fiancé asks. Again, looking terrified to actually know.

 

Liam laughs, fixing Harry with a fond look. “It’s nothing awful, Haz, I promise. It’s just that Niall and I have been bouncing ideas off of one another these past couple of weeks and one that has kind of stuck with us is New York City.”

 

Harry is quiet as he blinks at the pair of them.

 

“New York City as what? Like, a _theme_?” he asks.

 

Niall snorts a laugh at the unintentional grimace he makes as he says it.

 

“No, not as a theme, as a _place_ for a destination wedding. People have them all the time.”

 

“Yeah, on an island somewhere in the tropics. Not in _Central Park,”_ Harry laughs.

 

“Excuse me, but Manhattan is an island,” Niall quips back matter-of-factly.

 

“ _Yes_ , technically, but-”

 

“But what?” Niall laughs. “You and Louis were both all set and ready to move there over a year ago. Why is it such a crazy idea now?”

 

Louis has been pretty quiet since this new topic has been brought up. Harry glances over at him with amusement dancing in his eyes. “Love,” he laughs, “Tell them they’re insane. We can’t fly to New York City just to get married.”

 

Louis would love to be able to do what Harry said and tell them that it’s crazy, however, something about the idea really resonates with him.

 

New York was the one thing they both wanted besides each other. It’s the whole reason he and Harry were brought together even though they had worked in the same building with each other for over a year beforehand. New York started it all for them. It’s why he got to wake up right next to the love of his life today. It’s why he’s going to get to do that every single morning of forever. How amazing would it be to pay homage and get married in the place that technically gave them everything?

 

Harry is still watching him, waiting for him to agree when Louis does the exact opposite.

 

“Actually, Haz…I’d love to.”

 

Niall squeezes Liam’s shoulder and cheers, realizing that they’ve sold at least half of their clientele on the idea.

 

“Y-You would?” Harry asks, leaning closer to really look at his fiancé and figure out what he’s thinking. “You’d want to fly all the way to New York just to get married?”

 

Louis would fly to the moon and back just to marry him. New York doesn’t seem quite so far in comparison.

 

“Think about it, Haz. We were both willing to drop everything and move there at one time. Thank God neither of us went,” Louis adds, “But neither of us has ever been either. It’d be so amazing to get to go there with you, spend time there with you, and then after all that, I’d get to leave there _married_ to you. I can’t think of a better way to start our lives together.”

 

Louis watches as Harry turns his words over in his head. He had been smiling from how ridiculous he thought Liam and Niall’s suggestion had been, but now his lips are turned up for a different reason as Louis watches him. It’s like he can see every image that Harry’s thinking about playing over and over again in his eyes; them on the exciting flight over, the ceremony and having their loved ones there to witness it all, getting to walk hand in hand through a city that almost separated them, but somehow did the unimaginable and caused them to fall in love.

 

Louis knows he’s going to say yes. He can feel it the softness of his gaze as he links their hands together.

 

“I’d go anywhere with you,” he whispers, causing Louis heart flutter from how true he knows that is. He knows because he’d go anywhere with Harry too. He’d do anything for him, even flying thirty-five hundred miles just to kiss him beneath an altar.

 

Niall’s excited voice interrupts the kiss that Louis was just leaning in to leave on Harry’s lips. His heart pounds watching his favorite pair of lips turn up into a grin.

 

“So, lads! Does this mean we’re going to New York?”

 

Harry nods, his eyes still completely focused on Louis. “It does,” he answers for the both of them.

 

Louis can’t help the excited tremor beneath his skin. Harry looks so happy and excited that his smile causes both of his dimples to pop just before he pulls Louis in to finally bring their lips together. They’re really going to do this and Louis can’t wait.

 

\------

 

Ten Months Later

 

Harry mentally checks off the last table full of place cards when he hears his name being called from somewhere behind him. He quickens the pace with which he’s reading each name and by some miracle is able to read them all before he feels a pair of hands land on his shoulders to direct him out of the room.

 

“I was just double checking to make sure none of them had been switched up.”

 

“Double checking, my arse. This is the third time you’ve been caught down here,” Liam tells him. His words are probably supposed to sound like a scold, but they mostly just come out fond. “Don’t you have a husband somewhere upstairs waiting for you?”

 

 _Husband_. Harry has only been able to use the new word for a couple of hours so far, but even just hearing Liam say it sparks magic that goes tingling down his spine. He has a husband. A stupidly wide grin stretches across his face as he stares down at his new wedding band. Harry can’t decide if this one or his engagement ring is his favorite, even though the message behind them is exactly the same.

 

“God, look at that smile,” Liam chuckles when he has successfully maneuvered Harry away from all things reception related. “How in the world have you been able to sneak down here when your face looks like bloody sunshine just thinking about him?”

 

“I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.” He knows that Liam and Niall are plenty capable of handling things, but they’ve been pulling double duty, serving as both planners and best men. Things could easily fall through the cracks. Harry’s just trying to help balance the workload.

 

“Everything is perfect. You planned most of tonight by yourself anyway, so it’s not like Niall and I had much to do besides set up.”

 

“Has anyone talked to the photographer? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

 

“Yes. I talked to her myself ten minutes ago. She’ll be here before everything kicks off.”

 

“What about the cake? The caterer?”

 

“Already here. Niall’s in the kitchen right now.” Harry opens his mouth to ask a series of other questions but Liam gives him a look of warning that makes him rethink it. “Harry. Go upstairs to your husband. Don’t come back down until we come get you,” Liam orders.

 

The chills are back and rushing down his spine at his words.

 

“Okay, okay,” he smiles like an idiot. “But let me know if you need anything. I don’t mind helping, honestly.”

 

Liam gives him a flat look before closing the double doors in his face. “We’re starting in a few minutes. We won’t need anything. Go away,” he shouts through it.

 

Harry obliges and listens to his best friend, but only because he _wants_ to.

 

Harry walks through the lobby of the Waldorf and takes the lift up to the top floor. He checks the time on his phone and is pleased, seeing that he’s only been gone for about fifteen minutes. Louis won’t suspect a thing.

 

He swipes his keycard through the slot and enters their suite. He finds Louis at the foot of the bed, pulling his shoes back on. He stops when he sees Harry walking towards him.

 

“There you are,” Louis grins. “I was just about to come looking for you.”

 

Harry sighs, coming to sit next to his husband, changing his mind half-way through to balance himself over Louis' lap instead.

 

“No need. I’m right here,” he smiles, leaning in to capture Louis’ lips with his own. The warmth of his so intoxicating that Harry has a hard time pulling away from him. He feels like all he’s been doing today is kissing Louis and just being close to him. Harry has loved every second of it.

 

“Did you find your mother?” Louis asks.

 

Harry feels a small tug of guilt from the little white lie he told him in order to sneak downstairs.

 

“Mhmm. Yeah, I saw her…” he mumbles. _In passing as he entered the lifts_ , but he doesn’t say that out loud.

 

“That’s nice, love,” Louis hums, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “And was this before or after you went down to the ballroom again?” Harry winces when he feels Louis grin against his skin.

 

 _Shit._ He thought he was in the clear.

 

“Liam kicked me out,” he frowns, hoping to earn some sort of sympathy.

 

“Ugh. God, he’s such a dick. How dare he?” Louis jokes to play along. He lies back on the bed, his grip tight enough around Harry’s waist to bring him along.

 

“I wasn’t even really _doing_ anything," he whines down at him. Louis fondly rolls his eyes at his lie. “How did you know I didn’t go see my mum?” Harry asks eventually, wondering how exactly Louis figured it out. He was only gone for fifteen minutes. He thought he was being so sneaky.

 

Louis laughs at his question, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he slides a few stray curls behind his ear. “Babe, really? There are party preparations going on downstairs. You wouldn’t be my husband if you weren’t trying to break in.”

 

Harry’s stomach flutters. Louis has only called him that a couple of times since it became official today. Joy and pride fan through his chest just from hearing him say it so casually. It burns even brighter when Louis places a sure palm against Harry’s cheek and thumbs over his lips. All Harry can think about is the fact that Louis is now his husband. It’s even in writing and everything.

 

“I can’t believe we’re finally married. It feels like we’re in a dream,” Harry says, taking Louis’ hand away from his face to examine the new glittering band around his ring finger. Harry kisses it, causing Louis' eyes to flutter closed at the touch.

 

“Well if we are, then I never want to wake up.”

 

Harry leans in the short distance that it takes to kiss him, and the feel of Louis’ lips on his is just as thrilling as the first time Harry ever felt them. He remembers being so nervous the first time they kissed, the first time he let himself believe that Louis wanted him. Now, all he feels is Louis’ love and how steadily it pours from him every day.

 

“I love you,” Harry tells him just in case he’s forgotten. He’s been telling him that for ages, and he’ll probably keep doing it until it feels like enough. Somehow it never does.

 

Their kiss gets interrupted when a swift knock sounds against their door, causing both of their faces to light up when they break apart.

 

“I think this is it,” Louis grins, sneaking in one more kiss before the person knocks again. He presses their lips together with every bit of energy behind it that Harry can feel pumping through his veins. “Are you ready, Mr. Tomlinson?” Both of their mouths turn up at the corners as soon as the new name is out of Louis’ mouth. Harry doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the flipping motion that his stomach makes whenever he’s called that.

 

“To drink and dance with you and answer to Mr. Tomlinson all night long? Oh, I’ve been ready for years,” Harry assures him.

 

*

 

“Let’s hear it. Come on. Go on and say it,” Niall commands. “I want to _hear_ you say that you hated a single thing.”

 

Louis steals a quick glance of his husband sitting next to him and the stubborn smirk on his lips as Niall badgers him into admitting that he and Liam achieved perfection in regards to their big day.

 

“I didn’t _hate_ anything…everything was lovely,” Harry says offhandedly. “You did a good job.”

 

Niall scoffs at that.

 

“We did a _good_ job? Are you kidding me? You’re eating cake in the middle of the bloody Waldorf Astoria right now!”

 

Louis still can’t believe their friends managed that one.

 

Apparently, if enough friends, family members, event planners, and past clients of a couple call in to one of the most expensive venues in New York City to tell the amazing story of how they fell in love, the manager just sort of lets you have the place for free for a night just to shut everyone up. Louis always thought that his and Harry’s love was pretty legendary, but he didn’t realize that everyone else did too.

 

He sneaks another glance at Harry whose smirk is getting wider and wider the longer he marvels at the grand ballroom that they’re currently using to celebrate their marriage. He looks awestruck, much like he was when Liam and Niall first told them they were having their reception here.

 

“I can admit that the venue that you’ve chosen is very…nice.”

 

Niall swipes his finger through Harry’s slice of cake to have a taste before turning his flat expression to Louis. “Did you hear that? Your husband thinks the Waldorf fucking Astoria is ‘ _nice’_. He nearly had a stroke when Li and I wanted to use silk rose petals instead of real ones, but the Waldorf is no big deal. _Amazing,_ ” he shakes his head.  

 

The laugh that Harry’s been holding back this whole time bubbles up out of him at Niall’s miffed expression. He removes his napkin from his lap and gets up to come around the table and lock Niall in the biggest hug that his long arms can manage. Louis’ heart softens at the tenderness of it all considering the two of them spend most of their time bickering. He finds it kind of sweet.

 

“I’ve loved every second of today, Ni. I can’t thank you enough for everything you and Li have done. You did an amazing job with this. An _incredible_ job with all of it, in fact. Even putting up with me,” Harry grins at him. He ends up rolling his eyes when Niall is quick to agree with that last part.

 

“You were the worst backseat-planner I’ve ever seen,” he says.

 

Harry blushes. “I know. And I’m sorry I was such a handful. I really did try to tone it down.”

 

Niall squeezes his shoulders to show him there are no hard feelings.

 

“It’s alright, Haz. Don’t apologize. Li and I have spent the past ten months referring to you as Groom-zilla, so we’ll call it even.”

 

His husband doesn’t look quite pleased to learn that bit of information that Niall should’ve kept to himself, but doesn’t comment. “Right,” Harry says flatly. He quickly changes the topic to something that doesn’t cause him to look like he may strangle their friend. “So, Ni, are we almost ready for the first dance?” he asks with a slight bounce on his toes. Niall’s tilts his head at him, his expression growing more and more confused as Harry awaits his reply.

 

“We’re still doing a first dance? I thought we scratched that idea?”

 

“Alright.” Louis calmly stands up to intervene when he can’t tell if Harry is still breathing or not from panic. “Niall’s only joking, love. Aren’t you, Ni?” Louis shoots over his shoulder as he escorts Harry back to his seat to put a large, safe distance between them.

 

Niall cracks a wide grin, earning a look of reprimand from Louis for nearly causing his husband to hyperventilate.

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course we’re almost ready for the first dance. What do you think Li and I are? Amateurs?”

 

Harry raises an eyebrow, but bites down on the snippy response he looks poised to give. Louis’ proud of him.

 

“You’ve got the right song, right?” Harry checks.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Niall sighs. “Liam’s setting it up right now. It’s _Pony_ by Genuine,” he smiles.

 

“The two of you wouldn’t dare. That’s not even a wedding song.”

 

“The first line’s, ‘I’m just a bachelor looking for a partner…’ Sounds appropriate to me,” Niall shrugs, causing Louis to lose it as he cackles out loud.

 

~

 

The four of them have worked pretty well as a planning team these past few months. They worked out their slight differences in opinion pretty well and got through it all with very little issue, but choosing the song to play for his and Harry’s first dance turned out to be one of the most difficult things for them to decide on.

 

Louis remembers that day quite clearly. The excitement clear on his and Harry’s faces as they each scrolled through list after list of love songs, hoping to find one that they both could live with hearing and dancing to for the rest of their lives.

 

Harry’s face had lit up when he came across one of his all-time favorites which just so happened to be a Shania Twain song. “I love _From This Moment On!_ Oh, God, I forgot about this song,” he gushed.

 

“I'm pretty sure that's a good thing,” Niall had mumbled. Harry cut his eyes over at him, but otherwise ignored his comment, turning instead to face Louis.

 

“What do you think, Lou? The lyrics are so sweet and everybody likes Shania Twain!”

 

Louis had to choose his words very wisely that day, seeing as how Harry’s love for Shania is almost strong enough to rival Harry’s love for him.

 

“Yeah, babe, it’s an _awesome_ song,” he had lied. “The lyrics are lovely and all… it’s just...”

 

“You hate it,” Harry had guessed, although he wasn’t entirely wrong. Shania Twain is great, but listening to her on repeat for the next fifty years? Louis would really rather not if he can avoid it.

 

“I don’t _hate_ it,” Louis corrected him, “I like it. I just think it’s a little mushy. I mean, we have to dance to this song until we’re dead, love. The first dance sets the tone for everything. Can’t we at least pick one that’s just a tad bit more upbeat?” Louis only had to pull out the puppy eyes for a minute or so to get Harry to agree.

 

The four of them had fallen into silence as they continued to scroll through songs, with Niall exclaiming he’d found the prefect one a few minutes later.

 

“ _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars!” he had all but shouted. “The lyrics are fun and the beat is energetic so you can actually dance to it instead of putting people to sleep. It’s perfect! This is the one.”

 

Niall and Liam had turned to them to see their reactions. Their faces fell, including Louis’ when they realized Harry wasn’t exactly on board.

 

“It’s good…It’s just…I don’t really like the lyrics. Not for us, anyway,” he’d said, sounding almost guilty for expressing his unpopular opinion.

 

“Why not? Not sad or hipster enough for you?” Niall teased.

 

“ _No,”_ Harry replied, clearly on the defensive about his taste in music. “It’s talking about just waking up one day and getting married for the hell of it. That’s not how it happened for me and Louis. I don’t think it's a good fit.”

 

Louis couldn’t really disagree with his logic, because it was true. He and Harry were like lightening striking, or at least falling for him felt as epic and important as that. Louis didn’t have a ‘ _Hey, I think I want to marry you_ ,’ moment. He’s always just known.

 

“You’re right, babe,” Louis said in agreement. “It’s not the right one for us.” Niall was the only one out of all of them who seemed sad to let Bruno go, but he eventually got over it.

 

Liam suggested a song next, his eyes growing bright when he found it. “ _I Choose You_ by Sarah Barreilles! The lyrics are romantic without being too mushy, it’s a love song and still manages to be fun and upbeat, and literally _everybody_ loves that song! You couldn’t escape it when it first came out. People were proposing and getting married all over the place.”

 

Louis knew for a fact that Harry loved that song. He’d heard him humming it to himself a few days after they got engaged. It’s not something Louis would’ve chosen on his own, but he could live with it. It was still a bit mushy for his taste, but he’d tolerate it if that was what Harry wanted.

 

He was nothing but shocked when Harry shook his head at his best friend’s suggestion.

 

“I love it, but it still doesn’t feel right. It’s not the one,” Harry told them with complete certainty.

 

The entire afternoon was spent suggesting love song after love song, each one appealing to either him or Harry in some form or fashion, but not in the way that they both needed.

 

It wasn’t until they were about to quit for the day to go get lunch that Louis happened to see it whizzing by on his screen.

 

He’d probably heard that song a thousand times over the years; everybody had. It was catchy and simple and something about it just resonates with people. That much was obvious from how popular it was and still is to this day, but until that moment, Louis never thought about how listening to it always makes him smile, kind of like he does whenever he and Harry are together. It has a sense of nostalgia about it even though the band is fairly new, and it reminds people of how wonderful it is to love someone and have them love you back.

 

Louis didn’t even throw the song out as a suggestion to the room before he located it in his playlist and turned the volume up as loud as it could go for them to hear. One look from Harry was all it took for them to know that they’d found the one.

 

~

Louis takes a deep breath as Harry wraps his arms around his waist in the middle of the dance floor. Louis hates dancing. He hates dancing in front of people even more, but it’s his wedding night and if he’s ever going to look like a complete idiot, he’d rather do it here, with his husband, in a room filled with so much love that he can’t even feel embarrassed if he messes up.

 

The lighting dims enough to spotlight the two of them in the center of the room and Harry’s grip tightens around him. Louis tries not to look at anyone else as the familiar chords to The Lumineers’ song starts up overhead.

 

Louis has heard it probably ten thousand times since he and Harry chose it all that time ago, however the melody still strikes him in the same unique way that Harry does; that flutter is his chest that sends his pulse racing just from being near him. The song never meant much to him before. Louis had to learn to associate everything that he loves about his husband with the simple lyrics filling his ears, and now Harry’s so intertwined with it that even just the chorus makes Louis smile.

 

They make it through the first half of the song as agreed upon before Liam and Niall start motioning for their guests to join in. Louis breathes easier when the dance floor begins to fill up with more than just them circling around it.

 

They blend in now. Lost in the crowd of other dancers when Harry releases a shaky breath. “We did it,” he grins. “We got through our first dance without either of us falling, and Niall didn’t play Pony.”

 

“Yet,” Louis laughs. “The night is still young.”

 

Harry laughs at that, sighing contentedly when he meets Louis’ gaze, his green eyes sparkling beneath the crystal lights. Louis opens his mouth to say the first thing that pops into his head, but Harry beats him to it.

 

“I love you so much,” he whispers, dropping his head to rest on Louis’ shoulder even though he doesn’t really fit. Louis brings his hand up to cradle him close, pressing his lips against his curls.

 

Louis doesn’t think he could ever love Harry more than he does right now, but then again, Harry always has a way of surprising him.

 

His husband nuzzles closer into Louis’ neck as they sway and whispers how unbelievably happy he is being here with him. Louis doesn’t even reply. There’s nothing he could say to express the lightness he feels finally having this, so he chooses instead to softly sing aloud to the melody of their song.

 

‘ _I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart.’_


End file.
